¿Quien cree en el Amor?
by Magdalia Daidouji
Summary: Syaoran Li no cree en la famosa palabra...”Amor”, ni en sus variados significados. Aunque todo puede cambiar al conocer a una persona especial. 14 CAPITULO UP! finalizado
1. La corbata

¿Quién Cree En el Amor?

Magdalia Daidouji: XD pues yo si! Jaja. Aquí estoy estrenando nuevo fic antes de lo pensado. Se me vino una idea muy…"Linda" para mi gusto, para este fic. Así que muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de entrar, y leer este fic. Muchas gracias por todo.

Creo que no hay necesidad de decir por todos los capítulos que Card Captor Sakura y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen XD y todos sus derechos pertenecen a las idolas CLAMP. (Solo pondré sus derechos en este capitulo, porque si me lo preguntan, para mi es una lata escribirlo cada capitulo XD)

Summary: Syaoran Li no cree en la famosa palabra..."Amor", ni en sus variados significados. Aunque todo puede cambiar al conocer a una persona especial.

¡¡¡Comenzamos!

¿Quién Cree En el Amor?

Capitulo 1: La Corbata

El era un…"Hombre" ocupado. Aun no podemos llamarlo "hombre" enteramente, pues aun era muy joven y le faltaba aprender muchas cosas de la vida…llenar muchas cosas todavía. La pregunta era ¿Qué clase de cosas debe llenar su vida?...aun no estoy muy segura, si deberíamos llamarle "cosas"…porque principalmente es solo una…y no es una "cosa"…es un sentimiento, al que la humanidad llama "Amor".

Acababa de bajar de su automóvil negro y bello, por supuesto que era un bello auto, con el sueldo que tenia, se podría decir que podía comprarse medio continente. (N.A: XD ok eso fue una exageración)

Era un hombre sumamente apuesto, muy atractivo para cualquier mujer, es una lastima que su "humor" desvanecía cierta parte del atractivo. Simplemente no lo tenia…no era muy difícil sacarle una sonrisa, pero para lograr que diera una sincera…eso era todo un reto.

Abrió la puerta del edificio y saludo con un amargo "Buenos Días", mientras se unía en su caminata, otro hombre de negocios, de apariencia sumamente gentil, era esa clase de personas que solo verlas y lograba aparecer una sonrisa en tu rostro…bueno a excepción de al mas afamado, rico, ocupado, apuesto hombre de negocios…Li Syaoran.

"Buenos días, Li"-saludo alegremente el segundo hombre, poniéndose unas gafas que le daban cierto toque intelectual.

"Buenos días, Hiragizawa"-respondio Syaoran, con un tono de voz…no del todo alegre, mientras apresuraba su paso.

"¿Tarde nuevamente?"-pregunto su compañero mientras apresuraba el paso junto a el.

"Eso parece…malditas pesadillas..."-maldijo el joven Syaoran mientras presionaba el botón de un elevador.

"Ah, es cierto, me has comentado que por culpa de tus pesadillas, te has estado levantando mas tarde…tal vez deberías ir a un psicólogo"-dijo el joven Hiragizawa mientras ponía una sonrisa abierta en su rostro, sabia la reacción que provocaría en su amigo.

"Aun no estoy loco, además…tal vez no sean tan graves"-dijo Li mientras esperaban que el elevador abriera sus puertas, una vez abiertas, entraron dentro.

"¿Pues de que tratan?"-pregunto intrigado el joven con gafas.

"Ah…"-se quedo en blanco pensando en si podría decirle a su amigo sobre la pesadilla… ¿Qué mas daba, prefería contárselo a el que a un psicólogo.

"Empieza conmigo…solo…de repente, llega una persona…no puedo verle la cara, se ve completamente oscuro….y después…ella me dice…"-

"¿Ella?"-pregunto Hiragizawa con una clara expresión de picardía en su rostro.

"Olvídalo"-dijo Syaoran cerrando sus ojos un poco molesto por la expresión que había hecho su amigo.

El elevador se abrió y por el número que brillaba indicaba que se encontraban en el piso 16.

"Trabajo, dulce Trabajo"-dijo el joven de porte alegre y varonil mientras salía del elevador en compañía de Syaoran

Estaban en lo que daba a parecer un lugar, un negocio muy grande y ocupado, gente corría de un lado hacia otro con papeles en sus manos, había un escritorio enfrente de cada oficina, donde parecía encontrarse una secretaria lista para atender cualquier situación que su jefe le pidiese.

"Creo que yo me voy por este camino…oh, tu corbata esta…"-dijo Hiragizawa señalando la corbata de su compañero, cual estaba completamente manchada, muy sucia.

"¡Maldición, tercera vez esta semana…"-dijo el joven Li mientras se quitaba su cortaba y la arrojaba al suelo con enfado, cautivando la atención de un par de ojos verdes esmeraldas.

"jijiji, Tranquilo"-se rió el joven de cabellos negros azulados, mientras veía la cómica expresión de enfado en su amigo.

"Aun tienes que acompañarme, faltan ciertos negocios por cerrar"-dijo Li viendo rencorosamente hacia su corbata.

"Es verdad, bien, pues ahí que darnos prisa, este día será muy ocupado"-dijo el joven Hiragizawa sin quitar su amable sonrisa de su rostro, comenzando a caminar hacia una oficina en particular…con un nombre en especial…"Li Syaoran", frente a la oficina, se encontraba un escritorio y en el, una joven secretaria de ojos verdes tan bellos como una esmeralda. Su apariencia era muy sencilla, pero sin embargo lucia bonita y sus mejillas estaban adornadas con un rosa muy notorio…sus ojos fijos en su jefe…Syaoran.

"Buenos días"-dijo Syaoran pasando directamente a su oficina, sin siquiera mirarla. En realidad, jamás lo había hecho…jamás en su vida, o más bien, en el tiempo que tenia trabajando hay, había lanzado una sola mirada a su secretaria, difícilmente sabia que existía. Solo escuchaba su voz por medio del comunicador y del teléfono, y el reconocía que la voz de su secretaria era muy dulce, pero solo eso…ya que jamás la había visto.

"Buenos días, Kinomoto-san. Luce usted muy bonita esta mañana"-dijo el joven Hiragizawa deteniendo a saludarla, estrechando manos con ella. Seguido de eso, paso a la oficina de Li, y cerro la puerta.

----Fuera de la oficina, La Secretaria Kinomoto----

"¿Me noto?"-pregunto ella con un rubor muy notorio en sus mejillas, dirigiéndose a una probable amiga que se encontraba en el escritorio de al lado, su apariencia era muy amable, tenía cabellos largos recogidos en una especie de "cebolla", y unos ojos azules….su nombre: Daidouji Tomoyo.

"No lo creo…ya hemos probado de todo esta semana, el día de hoy incluso te acomode el cabello diferente. Pero no te preocupes Sakura, seguro lo hará mañana"-dijo Tomoyo tratando de animarla, mientras veía como el sonrojo desaparecía de las mejillas de su amiga, y bajaba su mirada tristemente.

"No tiene caso…No sabe que existo ¿Cierto?"-pregunto completamente desanimada y desconsolada Kinomoto Sakura. Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse nublados…muy tristes.

"¡Claro que sabe que existes, vamos, eres una chica muy linda y buena, muchos del personal mueren porque les des una oportunidad"-dijo Daidouji adhiriendo a su rostro una sonrisa muy alegre y sincera, pues cada una de sus palabras era cierta…aunque podemos dejar en duda, lo primero: "Claro que sabe que existes".

"Y yo sigo intentando lo imposible…si hubiera una oportunidad para mi…"-dijo la ojiverde volteando a ver a su amiga, con ojos sumamente llenos de soledad.

"La hay, Sakura"-dijo su amiga brevemente volteando a ver un objeto en particular que se encontraba en el piso….una corbata sucia, y ya pisoteada y deshilachada.

"Su corbata… ¡Gracias Tomoyo!"-agradecio cambiando a un humor sumamente lleno de energía y alegría. Su amiga simplemente le devolvió una feliz sonrisa lo que indicaba que no había ningún problema.

La joven Kinomoto abandono su escritorio por unos segundos y se dirigió hacia aquella corbata que le pertenecía al joven Li Syaoran, la tomo en sus manos, y la pego a su pecho, y salio corriendo hacia el elevador, una vez adentro alzo su mano agitándola, despidiéndose…

"¡Cubreme! ¡Regresare pronto!-dijo entusiasmada mirando a su amiga Tomoyo quien sonreía abiertamente antes de que la puerta del elevador se cerrara.

-Dentro de la oficina de Syaoran-

"No es de negocios de lo que querías hablar, ¿Cierto?"-pregunto el joven Hiragizawa tomando asiento frente al escritorio de su compañero de trabajo.

"Lo sabes todo. Esa pesadilla…es muy…molesta"-dijo Syaoran en pausas haciendo una imagen mental sobre lo que ocurría en sus pesadillas.

"No terminaste de contarme… ¿Qué decía la chica?"-pregunto Hiragizawa con un tono de voz realmente interesado.

"Ella me decía…ella…me decía "Te amo""-revelo el joven Li lo que ocurría en sus "pesadillas", que ahora comenzaba a sonar totalmente absurdo llamarles "pesadillas", inmediatamente los cachetes de su amigo se inflaron intentando no reír.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!... ¡Jajajaja!"-rompio en carcajadas sonoras que reventarían el tímpano de Syaoran.

"¡Cállate! ¡No estoy jugando!...Sabes perfectamente lo absurdo que ayo esas cosas…esa palabra…"

"¿Amor, Cielos, es maravilloso…todos necesitan un poco de eso para ser felices, incluso tu"-dijo Hiragizawa viéndolo con seriedad, el sabia perfectamente que Syaoran no creía en tal "tontería" como el amor.

"Bah, tu que sabes"-respondio malhumorado el pequeño lobo.

"Señor Li, se le solicita en una reunión de finanzas, comienza en media hora señor"-se escucho una voz frágil por el comunicador, una voz que…

"¿Usted es?"-pregunto Syaoran desconociendo la voz, conocía perfectamente el dulce tono de voz de su secretaria, aun cuando nisiquiera la conocía de vista.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, señor. Kinomoto-san tuvo una urgencia, no tarda en volver"-respondio rápidamente la frágil voz.

"Bien"-respondio fría y conformemente el joven de negocios mientras terminaba su conversación por el comunicador.

"Entonces, Syaoran. ¿Nos veremos…?"-

"Mañana, como todos los días"-respondio cortante, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo apresuradamente de su oficina, abordando el elevador, dirigiéndose a su importante reunión…seguro necesitaba un día libre, o al menos…una persona que supiera hacerlo sentir feliz…una persona que lo amara.

-----En el departamento de Sakura Kinomoto----

Se encontraba sentada en su cama, tejiendo nuevamente aquellos hilos que estaban fuera de su lugar en la corbata. Lo hacia con todo su empeño, y con mucho… ¿Amor?. Incluso había bordado las iniciales del dueño de la corbata, cuales eran: S.L.

"Tal vez...nisiquiera lo note, tal vez…no le importe, tal vez…no le guste…pero, aun así lo haré"-dijo la chica tomando fuertemente la corbata en sus manos, bajando de su cama y colocando en sus pies sus zapatos nuevamente.

Ella era Sakura Kinomoto, 19 años de edad, en plena juventud. Una chica muy bella, todos decían que contaba con los ojos mas hermosos de la ciudad, incluso decían que hablar con ella, era hablar con un ángel. No cabía duda, que la buena reputación la rodeaba. Sin embargo…no importa que tan lleno estés de halagos y que tan bien ellos te hagan sentir…Jamás estarás lleno hasta haberlo encontrado. Desafortunadamente para esta chica, ella creía haberlo encontrado en una persona que realmente estaba fuera de su alcancé…bastante fuera de su alcance. ¿Cómo un empresario, rico, afamado, apuesto, buen hombre…se fijaría en una, sencilla, chiquilla, simple secretaria?...eso si que era un problema. Sin embargo había un problema de mayor magnitud aun…el más grande problema: ¿Cómo podrían enamorarse, si uno de los dos no cree en el amor?. Pero bien se dice…"La esperanza muere al ultimo". Así que dejemos todo en manos del destino.

Salio corriendo apresuradamente, abordo un taxi y pidió la llevara a la empresa en la que trabajaba…era tarde ya.

----Dentro de la empresa----

"Sakura, ¿Por qué tardara tanto?"-se preguntaba Tomoyo mientras pasaba una y otra vez sus dedos sobre el escritorio impacientemente. De repente la puerta del elevador se abrió.

"¡Ya estoy aquí!"-grito animosamente Sakura, mientras corría hacia su escritorio, cargaba consigo una bolsa blanca con un moño rojo.

"¡Terminaste! ¡Que bueno, ¡Te recomiendo darte prisa! ¡El señor Li no se encuentra! ¡Puedes dejarlo en su oficina!"-dijo Tomoyo alerta mientras, se paraba de su escritorio y tomaba su bolso.

"¿Ya te vas?"-pregunto Sakura.

"Así es, ya es hora de irnos, Sakura, ¡Date prisa!"-dijo Tomoyo mientras se encaminaba al elevador en compañía de muchas secretarias y empleados del lugar que estaban listos para ir a descansar a sus casas.

"Me quedare un poco mas"-respondio Sakura con una sonrisa tierna a su amiga, la otra acento con la cabeza, y abordo el elevador junto a los demás.

Ya cuando todos se habían ido, cautelosamente la secretaria Sakura Kinomoto se adentro a la oficina de su jefe, lugar que se le tenía prohibido si no tenia permiso para entrar.

Una vez adentro, camino hacia el escritorio con sumo cuidado, y dejo la bolsa con el moño rojo sobre el escritorio, lo vio fijamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina.

Era ella…la única persona que quedaba en todo el edificio, siendo ya cerca de media noche, ella aun tenía fe, aun confiaba…así que seguía sentada en su escritorio. Desesperados y oscuros pensamientos le decían que estaba esperando en vano, gracias a dios su lado positivo gano y siguió esperando.

De repente la puerta del elevador se abrió, dejando ver la figura de un hombre alto y de buen porte, que se encontraba mirando a su reloj, una vez que noto que el elevador había abierto sus puertas, salio de el, caminando directamente hasta su oficina nuevamente…pero esta vez entro derecho, sin siquiera decir "Buenas Noches". Era oficial, definitivamente no sabia de su existencia, incluso aunque era la única secretaria que quedaba…y no la había notado. Ella intento no llorar…realmente lo intento.

----Dentro de la oficina----

El joven llego a su oficina maldiciendo de variadas formas a muchos de los empresarios arrogantes que había tenido que soportar durantes tantas horas.

Se dirigió a su escritorio…y lo noto. Vio una bolsa blanca con un moño rojo, que se veían sumamente encantadores y tentadores e intrigantes para la vista de este chico. La tomo en sus manos y abrió la bolsa…su contenido era muy sencillo, pequeño, y esta vez, sumamente encantador.

"Pero si…"-comenzó a hacer memoria de lo que había sucedido esa mañana con su corbata, la había maldecido y la había arrojado brutalmente al suelo. Lo que sutilmente le decía que su vista lo estaba engañando. Pero este no era un engaño, era esa misma corbata, pero esta vez limpia, recocida y con un detalle especial: S.L.

Quien fuera que lo hubiera hecho, era un dios, era lo que pensaba el joven empresario, claro que sus dudas fueron respondidas al ver un pequeño papel con un mensaje escrito en el.

"Señor Li:

Disculpe usted que me haya tomado el atrevimiento de remendar su corbata, solo…tómelo como un regalo. Espero que haya tenido un buen día

Se despide su secretaria: Kinomoto Sakura".

Releyó el mensaje nuevamente pero esta vez imaginando la voz de su secretaria decir lo que estaba escrito en el mensaje.

¡Un ángel! ¡Eso tenia que ser su secretaria, era lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo una completa desconocida, a la cual jamás le había visto el rostro, se iba a tomar la molestia de hacer esto por el?. Sin duda un sentimiento de alegría despertó en su corazón. Rápidamente le paso por su mente una manera de agradecer aquel detalle que había tenido su secretaria con el, pero ninguna idea venia a la mente. ¿Un aumento de sueldo quizás, no, para su lado tierno y caballeroso, eso no era suficiente.

Decidido a agradecerle de alguna mejor forma el día de mañana, salio de su oficina, no sin antes escuchar lo siguiente:

"Ahem, Buenas noches"-se aclaro la garganta y después se despidió, aun sentada en su escritorio, con notorio rubor y ojos lagrimosos. Realmente había llorado.

Pero la escucho. ¡Milagrosamente lo había hecho, lentamente giro su mirada hacia donde escucho la voz…y por primera vez, conoció a los ojos mas bellos que jamás había visto.

"Bue-buenas noches"-se atolondro al hablar el empresario, ¿Realmente era verdad lo que sus ojos veian?. Si lo era.

"¿Usted es…Sakura Kinomoto?"-pregunto el, sintiéndose nervioso de alguna manera, su palpitar estaba aumentando considerablemente.

"Si"-respondio aun ruborizada, pero esta vez regalándole una sonrisa dulce y tierna, realmente le ponía feliz que la hubiese notado, ¡Que le estuviera hablando!.

Se aproximo un poco mas a ella, solo unos cuantos pasos mas, se agacho a la altura de era, ya que ella se encontraba sentada…y dio…dio una tierna sonrisa llena de sinceridad, sus ojos por fin reflejando gusto y alegría.

"Muchas gracias"-dijo el, refiriéndose a la corbata, haciendo sonrojar a la chica, pero poniéndola sumamente feliz.

Su corazón comenzaba a cambiar… ¡Bah, ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible del joven Li Syaoran?...Pues bien…en este mundo…TODO, es posible.

-----Fin del capitulo-----------

Magdalia Daidouji: WIII! XD TERMINE MI CAP! WUJUJU!..

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Voy a entrar a la preparatoria, ¿cierto, bien, la preparatoria a la que voy a entrar, es sumamente estricta, prestigiada…y…O.O extraña, las inscripciones comienzan el 18 de julio, sin embargo, es muy conocida por que las filas para la inscripción comienzan desde casi una semana antes, y mientras estes en la fila, no te puedes mover de hay, si te quitan tu lugar…estas realmente fuera, es un lio. El dia de hoy, mientras andaba todavía vilmente en pijama XD jajaja de monkeys XD, me llamo una de mis amigas para avisarme que la fila habia comenzado..¡Pueden creer que estare hay ocho dias?...la razon por la cual no estoy ahorita, es porque mi madre me esa cubriendo, XD gracias dios que me diste una mami tan buena. Pero durante los demas dias, estare hay durante todo el dia y en la noche me cubriran mis padres…o.o es horrible. Bueno se preguntaran porque les digo todo eso..XD bien hay una buena razon, no podre actualizar durante toda esta semana me parece XP, ni la siguiente porque me voy de vacaciones toda la siguiente semana XD. Pero aprovechare las noches que este aquí para escribir mas capitulos de mis fics, y poder actualizarlos de perdido esta semana, un capitulo o dos.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO LA NOTA, XD SI NO LA LEISTE, LEELA! XD ES IMPORTANTE PARA QUE NO ME RECLAMEN DESPUES! XD

Magdalia Daidouji: Bueno gracias nuevamente a todos ustedes, ¿Creeran que soñe este fic? XD bueno, como sea, muchas gracias! No olviden dejar review! Nos vemos!


	2. Mi Secretaria

Quién Cree En el Amor?

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola que tal, mi segunda actualización de Fics esta semana, XD y saben porque lo hago, XD porque me sentiré culpable si me voy mañana y no actualicé nada! Por eso XD jajaja, y porque los quiero mucho..awwwww XD y les toy dando este segundo capitulo, que como siempre, Espero de corazón sea de su agrado. Gracias.

Summary: Syaoran Li no cree en la famosa palabra..."Amor", ni en sus variados significados. Aunque todo puede cambiar al conocer a una persona especial.

¡¡¡Comenzamos!

¿Quién Cree En el Amor?

Capitulo 1: Mi Secretaria.

Era sábado, ultimo día de trabajo durante la semana para esta empresa. Que temprano era, siete de la mañana para ser exacta.

La empresa se encontraba llena ya por secretarias y empleados de papelería, que por alguna extraña razón, a la que llamo "Preferencia por los Superiores", entraban mas temprano que la mayoría de sus jefes, solo aquellos con la decencia de la puntualidad llegaban al mismo horario que los empleados comunes.

Japón, que país más ocupado, lleno de trabajo…pero también tenía sus cosas bellas…y para este joven empresario extranjero de Hong-kong había encontrado la "cosa" más bella de todo Japón la noche anterior.

Simplemente no podía sacar de su mente el rostro de aquella chica, sus ojos. Había quedado impactado, había estado tan ocupado todos los días desde su traslado a Japón, que ni atención había puesto a las personas que lo rodeaban.

El lo sabía...mas no lo quería aceptar. Le había gustado esa chica…era algo mas que obvio, nadie había hecho que su corazón palpitara así en mucho tiempo. ¡Pero era algo completamente absurdo proviniendo de el! ¡No señor! ¡Li Syaoran no caería en el mismo error dos veces!...eso creyó. (N.a: aquí di una indirecta JOJO)

Se levanto sumamente temprano, esta vez, ni una de sus pesadillas se interpuso en su meta de llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Esta vez, con un objetivo en especial.

-----En la Empresa; Escritorio de la secretaria Kinomoto-----

"¡Increíble, ¿¡Enserio eso hizo?"-grito estupefacta Daidouji Tomoyo mientras daba un aplauso con sus manos.

"Etto...si. Pero no paso nada"-dijo la de cabellos castaños mientras sus mejillas hervían cada vez mas y mas.

"¡Claro que no iba a pasar nada, ¡Apenas te ha hablado!...Pero ese ya es un gran paso, Sakura"-respondio la de cabellos largos, con una sonrisa de misterio en su rostro…se traía un plan en manos, no había duda.

"Eh, si…eso creo"-dijo Sakura. En su interior le hacia muy feliz recordar haber visto por fin directamente esos ojos color ámbar, y que el dueño de ellos…le había agradecido. Sin embargo se sentía un poco insegura  
¿Cómo saber si para el día de hoy a el ya se le hubiese olvidado por completo la existencia de ella?

"¡Animo, Sakura! ¡Lo lograras!"-dijo su amiga sonando completamente alegre, llena de ánimos y energía.

"Muchas gracias, Tomoyo"-respondio con una tierna sonrisa, su mejor amiga Daidouji Tomoyo, siempre estaba para ella…siempre.

"No hay de que preocuparse. El día de hoy, también te hablara, estoy segura. Si ya vio tus ojos esmeralda Sakura…seguramente le será imposible no saludarte, ¡Tu solo confía!"-dijo Tomoyo repleta de ánimos, seria una buena animadora…o psicóloga, siempre lograba sacar tus problemas afuera, de tal manera que te hacia sentir mejor.

"Pero que cosas dices Tomoyo"-se expreso la ojiverde avergonzada.

Repentinamente, la puerta del elevador se abrió. Algo inesperado para todos…ya que eran exactamente las seis y media, aun no era de llegada para ningún empresario. Sin embargo, el rompió la norma de horario…Syaoran. Entro con un ramo de rosas, por lo que todos voltearon a verlo completamente sorprendidos, ¿¡El mundo se estaba volviendo loco o que, ¿¡Que podría hacer el sosteniendo ese ramo de rosas a esas horas de la mañana?. Todas las miradas se dirigían a el, nadie lo perdía de vista, excepto esa despistada secretaria Kinomoto que se encontraba haciendo unos apuntes en un cuaderno y no había notado el silencio a su alrededor, los pasos de su jefe hacia ella…no había duda…era una despistada.

Y de pronto, ante su baja mirada que estaba fija en el cuaderno, callo un ramo de rosas.

"Hoe"-

"Buenos días, son para usted"-dijo el joven empresario, mientras le hablaba de frente, mas giraba su mirada hacia otro lado, su corazón latía con una fuerza y rapidez considerable, y el rosa adornaba sus mejillas…era un hombre tímido.

"G-Gracias…Yo…"-respondió ella con desconcierto mientras su mirada prevalecía en el. ¡Debía ser un sueño! ¿¡Como era posible que el le diera esas hermosas rosas?

"Encontré afuera a el repartidor de las flores, me pidió entregárselas"- Listo, la ilusión se había arruinado por completo con esas palabras, tal parece que no había sido el.

"Ah…ya veo, muchas gracias"-respondio ella con una sonrisa fingida…le había deshecho la esperanza, la ilusión.

Todos los empleados dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, regresaron a sus actividades. El empresario entro dentro su oficina…aun con el rojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Quién las envía?"-le pregunto Tomoyo con intriga mientras veía como su amiga sacaba la tarjeta de envió con el mensaje.

"Aquí dice…"-

"Señorita Kinomoto:

No encontré otro modo de agradecer su modestia conmigo.

atte.: Li Syaoran"- No cabía duda que era de pocas palabras y además un santo mentiroso, ya que el había dicho que el no las había enviado…probablemente fue timidez, además del escándalo que se armaría por el edificio.

"E-el…el si las envió… ¡El si las envió!"-grito con emoción, la felicidad invadía todo su cuerpo.

"Lo sabia…el no te rechazaría… ¡Le gustas!"-dijo Tomoyo poniendo una abierta sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡T-Tomoyo! ¡C-claro que no! ¡Solo son unas rosas!...y…solo lo hizo por la corbata…"-dijo Sakura apagando su animo…tal vez era verdad, realmente solo estaba devolviendo un favor.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar así, Sakura?...Solo confía y ya veras…"

"Que todo saldrá bien, gracias"-respondio Sakura completando la frase. Sonó un poco mas animada, tal vez…y solo tal vez…podría ser verdad y el joven empresario mantenía un interés en ella.

---Dentro de la oficina de Syaoran---

"¿Qué fue lo que hice?...soy un estupido"-se dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cómodo asiento. ¿Qué que fue lo que hizo?...Dio un poco de su amor en unas rosas…eso hizo. ¡Que pamplinas! ¿Un poco de su amor? ¡Pero si el no tenia!

----Fuera de la ofina; Escritorio de la señorita Kinomoto---

"Que bien huelen"-decia la chica soñadora mientras acercaba las rosas a su olfato, para distinguir un aroma muy agradable.

"Te tengo…que cambiar"-

"Hoe… ¿Cambiarme?"-pregunto en desconcierto la castaña.

"¡Claro! ¿O no quieres una cita, si te cambiamos un poco…conseguiremos que te pida salir con el y quizás un aumento de sueldo"-dijo con picardía Tomoyo mientras posaba su mano bajo su barbilla, tramando con exactitud sus planes.

"¿U-una cita? ¡Eso jamás pasaría!...El…yo soy…"-dijo con nerviosismo esta vez…ella era…

"Eres una excelente mujer, Sakura. Eres suficiente para el…no eres menos que el, mi amiga"-dijo Tomoyo volteándola a ver con ternura y sinceridad. Podría ser cierto, ella era una excelente mujer…nadie lo dudaba. Sin embargo, las posiciones de ambos…eran muy diferentes. Era algo que los separaba y que hacia que la llama de la esperanza se extinguiera poco a poco.

"Eres una gran persona, Tomoyo"-dijo Sakura reflexionando lo comprensible que Tomoyo sabia ser con ella.

De pronto una voz resonó por todo el lugar.

"Señorita Kinomoto, favor de presentarse en la oficina principal por favor, favor de presentarse en este instante"-se escucho la voz aguda de una chica. Sakura inmediatamente se puso de pie…sabia lo que ocurriría. Tomoyo la vio con un poco de angustia y después le sonrió con ternura.

Sakura camino al elevador, y presiono directo al número de piso que llevaba a la oficina principal.

----Dentro de la ofina de Syaoran----

"Kinomoto, necesito que-"-dijo el joven por el comunicador y fue interrumpido por otra voz.

"Kinomoto-san no se encuentra…ella-"y esta vez Tomoyo fue la interrumpida

"¿Dónde esta?"-pregunto Syaoran tratando de no sonar preocupado.

"Ella esta…la acaban de llamar a la oficina principal, Señor"-apenas dijo eso y Syaoran ya estaba saliendo de su oficina con prisa, y… ¿enfado, lucia muy molesto.

"Er-¡Señor Li!..."-dijo Tomoyo pero su intento por detenerlo fue en vano, ya había subido al elevador.

----Sakura en la oficina Principal----

Se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio del jefe o encargado de reacomodación departamental y general de la empresa. Estaba nerviosa…sabia lo que pasaría…y no quería que sucedida…realmente.

"Y bien…Kinomoto-san…"-comenzó a decir el hombre con cierto tono…desagradable.

"Buenos días"-dijo ella intentando sonar educada, e intentando retrasar lo que veía venir.

"Er-si, buenos días. ¿Ya sabe usted porque esta aquí?"-pregunto el señor alzando una ceja con desconfianza y picardía.

"Si, señor"-respondio ella tragando saliva…realmente no quería que sucediera.

"Entonces-"

"¡Es MI secretaria!"-entro gritando con frenetismo el joven Li. ¡Que sorpresa, ¿¡Pero que hacia hay, ¿¡Realmente había ido por ella? .

"Tranquilícese, joven Li. ¿Sabe usted cuantas secretarias han estado a su servicio en sus pocos meses de traslado?"-pregunto el hombre con desdén.

"No lo se"-respondio conteniendo la furia.

"Cinco. Cinco secretarias que se han quejado de usted y su falta de atención…es obvio que a usted no le interesa ponerle atención a estas mocosas pero-"

"¡Respétela!"-exclamo Syaoran con enfado, ya que al momento de mencionar "mocosas" había girado su mirada hacia Sakura. Ella lo miraba con asombro

"Como sea. Han sido ellas quienes han pedido traslado a distintas oficinas, por que usted prácticamente no da trabajo…"-

"¿Pe-pediste traslado?"-pregunto Syaoran sintiéndose un tonto, probablemente la había estado defendiendo sin razón.

"No, señor Li, yo no pedí traslado, yo no…"-dijo ella volteando a verlo con ojos tristes, que aun sin tener ni la mas mínima culpa, sus ojos estaban llenos de culpabilidad.

"Entonces, no te preocupes"-dijo el devolviéndole una leve y encantadora sonrisa…no había duda que podía conquistar a mas de una docena de chicas con esa sonrisa.

"Bien. Yo solo quería asegurarme…si Kinomoto-san no tiene absolutamente ninguna queja…si no desea el traslado…esta ha sido la secretaria que ha durado mas tiempo con usted, extrañísimo"-dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y miraba fijamente a Sakura. Es cierto…había sido la única que no se había rendido…porque estaba enamorada de el.

"¡Entonces me la llevo! ¡Es MI secretaria!...vamos Sakura"-dijo el tomándole la mano rápidamente y comenzando a caminar con apuro, saliendo de la oficina y subiendo al elevador nuevamente.

-----Dentro del elevador-----

"¿Me llamo "Sakura"?"-pregunto ella, después de haber permanecido unos momentos en silencio, el sonrojo presente en sus mejillas…estaba muy nerviosa.

"Er…este…bueno…"-dijo el desviando rápidamente su mirada hacia el suelo, el rojo le subía de pies a cabeza.

"Muchas gracias"-dijo ella respondiendo con una tierna y alegre sonrisa, que al momento en que el la vio…tuvo que quedarse unos momentos inmovilizado, observando como un "idiota" tal sonrisa.

"¿Tengo algo en el rostro?"-pregunto ella algo confusa por el modo en que el le observaba

"Ah-No…tu sonrisa…me gusta"-respondio el regalando una leve sonrisa de gozo y alegría…tanto tiempo desde que no se sentía así. Al escuchar esas palabras, el palpitar de la chica aumento rápidamente, y sus mejillas estaban sumamente coloradas.

"ER!-O-OLVIDALO! YO!..BUENO…ES QUE TU…"-comenzó a trabarse al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho enrojeciéndose nuevamente.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y ambos salieron de el sonriéndose con cierta ternura y calidez.

------Fin Del Capitulo----

Magdalia Daidouji: yay! XD soy la mejor jajaja actualize! Wujuju! Bueno..XD recordatorio: NO actualizo nada apartir de mañana hasta la proxima semana…Porque?...XD porque no estare!..gracias! nos vemos!..

---Agradecimientos----

Fairy in Blossom: Gracias amiga! –lloro- XD de verdad! Muchisimas gracias por leer este fic TT.TT me hace sentir muy feliz.

Cynthia: XD jajajaja sip, realmente me inspiro en la noche O.o extraño no?...XD jajaja algo. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Te mando mis mejores deseos tambien! n.n (No te preocupes, ya podras terminar el fic n.n)

Valna: XD! Syaoran es joven XD aun no estoy segura si ponerle 24 o 25 n.n ojojojojo XD viste mal las cosas! Jajaja, a mi tampoco me gustaria que tuvieran una gran diferencia de edad XD. Muchas gracias por leerlo! Nos vemos pronto!

Akirachinty: Aquí me tienes! XD antes de lo pensado! Toma el capitulo como un pequeño regalito n.n, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Gracias!

Sashakili: muchisimas gracias por dejarme review! Que gusto que te haya gustado el fic! Bueno aquí tienes mi capitulo 2! Ojala te haya gustado! Que estes bien!

Lady esmeralda: XD oh si, Syaoran estaba medio bruto para eso jajaja, y todavía XD jajaja, muchisimas gracias por haberme dejado review! Que gusto me da que tambien leas este fic mio! TT.TT gracias, que estes bien! Nos vemos!

Angel of the watery: XD y he aquí una de mis grandes lectoras, muchísimas gracias por todo! TT.TT XD ya no andes a altas horas de la noche leyendo XD!

Dreams kokoro: Muchisimas gracias por leer este fic, XD que bueno que te haya gustado! Me hace muy feliz, ojala que estes bien, ya solo esperaras una semanita jaja n.n, nos vemos!

Ines: Muchas gracias amiga! Que ondas! Gracias por leer este fic mio! En verdad te lo agradezco! TT.TT, que estes bien Hikaru!

Rika-chan: muchas gracias! Me da gusto que pienses eso, pues aquí tienes la continuación! Nos vemos!

Serenity-princess: Un fic en el baul de los "ff olvidados?" XD jajaja, de cual me hablas? O,O…XD jajaja, gracias Serenity por leer mis fics, de verdad, muchisimas gracias, Abrazos, y mis deseos de buena fe, que estes bien!

Laura: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, aquí lo tienes n.n, Nos vemos! Que estes bien!

Ireli456: XD pues no se si te haya gustado este capitulo, pero espero que si O.O, muchas gracias por leer mi fic! XD

Mistycal Elf: Muchas gracias! TT.TT, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo, muchisimas gracias n.n, nos vemos! Que estes bien!

Pily14ccs: XD Gracias, gracias por el review! No te preocupes! Ya Sali de la fila! Muchisimas gracias, nos vemos!

-Fin del Capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: Un placer haber terminado este capitulo en este mismo dia O.o en este mismo rato O.o….XD bueno, muchisimas gracias por todo, nos vemos en una semana! Actualizaciones para Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles y ¿Quién Cree en el Amor? Y….probablemente Vivir Contigo. Eso espero. Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer este fic…Nos vemos, mis mejores deseos para todos.


	3. Inconciente

Quién Cree En el Amor?

Magdalia Daidouji: Yay! Volvi! Ando roja jajaja porque me "queme" en la playa jaja. Pero miren que tienen a una autora muy trabajadora, apenas llegue y ya estoy escribiendo para ustedes xP!...Sobra decir como siempre: Muchas Gracias.

Nota1: No se porque les voy a preguntar esto, bueno si lo se, no crean que lo hago para subirme el autoestima ni nada por el estilo…es una pregunta… ¿Soy una buena escritora, realmente necesito saberlo, con sinceridad, porque es algo que me gusta mucho hacer, y lo he considerado como un futuro trabajo aunque no estoy plenamente segura, debo decir. Gracias por todo, son los mejores lectores.

Nota2: Es mi cumpleaños, mañana me encantaria estar aquí para escribir el capitulo de Tsubasa y otro capitulo de este fic, pero me es imposible porque me van a celebrar, pero para esta fecha…me he sentido muy feliz al ver como estos dos ultimos fics que he publicado han tenido sus buenos frutos, que cada review esta lleno de palabras que suben mi animo y me alientan a escribir mas. Gracias.

Summary: Syaoran Li no cree en la famosa palabra..."Amor", ni en sus variados significados. Aunque todo puede cambiar al conocer a una persona especial.

¡¡¡Comenzamos!

¿Quién Cree En el Amor?

Capitulo 3: Inconsciente

Una semana había pasado exactamente desde el casual incidente de el entrego de rosas a la señorita Kinomoto, las encantadoras revelaciones del joven Li, y los bien tramados planes de la señorita Daidouji.

Domingo ya. Día de descanso oficial para toda persona y miembro del personal que formaban la distinguida empresa o negocio.

Que felicidad debía ser para aquellos que trabajaban en horarios nocturnos, o para aquellos cuyos prácticamente no veían a su familia por cuestión de tal pesado trabajo. Claro que este era un caso completamente diferente a la señorita Kinomoto, ya que ella no vivía en compañía de su familia, vivía sola prácticamente, pues vivía en compañía de una hermosa gata siamés de nombre: Yinxy. Alguna ves penso en nombrarle: Syaoran, si no fuera por el infortunio de que era una hembra.

Mas felicidad venia para el joven empresario, cual casualmente vivía solo en un lujoso departamento, era de esperarse de tal importante empresario. Nuevamente he mal dicho. No vivía solo, vivía en compañía de su perro Tobby, cual tenia similitud a un lobo. Li tampoco tenia que preocuparse mucho por su familia, toda estaba en Hong-kong, la vería probablemente algún día durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Y así la calurosa tarde cayo sobre Japón, dándole a los habitantes algo mas de que preocuparse…tal como no derretirse en tremendo, bochornoso, y temible Calor.

"¡Yinxy!...seguramente te debo tener harta, pero… ¡Solo míralas una vez mas!"-decia Sakura con sumo entusiasmo mientras tomaba a la gata en sus brazos y le mostraba un ramo de rosas que seriamente comenzaba a marchitarse. La gata no mostraba mucho interés, al contrario, el gesto y sus ojos parecían decir "Que tontería".

Sakura la bajo nuevamente de sus brazos dejándola acostada sobre su cama, sobo su panza en manera de caricia y sonrió juguetonamente.

-----En el departamento de Li-----

Sentado en un sillón…probablemente…oh no, aquí no había probables, realmente estaba holgazaneando acostado en su sillón viendo la televisión y a su lado, haciendo calida compañía: Tobby.

"Moriré solo…empresario Li muere sin jamás haberse casado…hereda su fortuna a su único leal amigo "Tobby". ¿Qué te parece? ¿eh, serias el perro mas rico del mundo"-dijo Syaoran con cierta burla mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su perro con cierta "Tosquedad" pero obviamente sin lastimarlo. El perro volteo a verlo con tiernos ojos, hizo un movimiento en falso pisando el control remoto, logrando cambiar a otro canal, cual mostraba a dos jóvenes besándose y amándose con pasión.

"Bah, ¿no creerás en eso o si Tobby?...el amor no existe, eso es para to…"-de repente quedo mudo recordando ciertas palabras que escucho en el transcurso de la semana pasada de su compañero Hiragizawa.

---Flash Back----

"¿¡Enamorado dijiste?"-dijo con entusiasmo el joven Hiragizawa dentro de la oficina de Syaoran, manteniendo una conversación con el.

"¡Callate! ¡No he dicho eso!...Dije que…"

"Que Kinomoto-san te parece especial en cierta manera…"

"Exacto"-dijo Syaoran con ojos que retaban

"Especial porque te gusta… ¿verdad, vamos, no le regalas un ramo de rosas a una chica todos los dias"-dijo con picardía Hiragizawa.

"Y-yo…no...es que- e-ella…"-se trabo completamente, dejando contemplar a Hiragizawa lo rojo que un hombre se podía tornar por la vergüenza.

---Fin del flash Back---

"¿Especial por que me gusta?"-se pregunto Syaoran viendo embobadamente el televisor cual mostraba a la misma pareja, ahora en una cita, el chico dándole rosas a la chica.

---Departamento de la señorita Kinomoto—

La gata ronroneaba acurrucándose en la cama buscando una cómoda posición para dormir…pero algo interrumpió el intento de dormir. El sonido de un cascabel se hizo presente para los oídos de la gata, provenía de la ventana. La gata inmediatamente se levanto y miro con interés y desconfianza dicha ventana mientras que su dueña le veía con extrañeza.

"¿Yinxy?"-pregunto Sakura mientras sus cejas hacían marca de no entender.

La gata hizo un leve maullido y salto por la ventana saliendo del departamento.

"¡Yinxy! ¡Espera! ¡Yinxy!"-grito Sakura con preocupación, asomándose por la ventana, viendo como su gata corría hacia la calle, la atravesé y tomaba dirección al parque.

La chica sin mas soluciones rápidas en que pensar, y con la desesperación con la que cargaba en esos momentos, salio por la ventana cayendo hincada en el suelo, raspándose un poco la rodilla.

Y de pronto, bajo su mirada se encontraba un sobre cual decía:

Para: Sakura Kinomoto

De: Syaoran Li

El sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, olvidando por unos momentos por completo acerca del gato. Lo abrió con intriga….

Kinomoto:

Me ha gustado mucho convivir esta semana con usted, me gustaría invitarla a salir esta noche, a las 8 p.m. iré por usted.

Atte: Li Syaoran.

Veía impactada la carta. ¡Otro sueño debía ser, miro nuevamente la carta con asombro, y segundos después recordó a su querida gata, inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia la calle con suma inconciencia.

-----Fuera del departamento de Sakura, justo al lado de la ventana----

Salía de un arbusto que había cercano a la ventana, una chica de cabellos largos negros, gafas oscuras, vestimenta sospechosa y con un cascabel en la mano.

"¡Esto ha sido un éxito!...ojala no lo note, jojojo"-rio la joven con peculiaridad, quitándose sus gafas negras, dejando ver unos preciosos ojos azules….sin duda, pertenecientes a Daidouji Tomoyo. Saco una especie de teléfono de su bolso y marco para hacer una llamada.

"Bueno, por supuesto, ¿Cómo te fue?... ¡Genial!"-grito con emoción la chica dando un leve salto de alegría. Noto que si no se retiraba del lugar en unos cuantos minutos, Sakura estaría de regreso y probablemente la pescaría.

----En la calle, cerca de la plaza-----

Syaoran corría tras su perro Tobby, cual corría desenfrenadamente, Syaoran simplemente no entendía que había llamado tanto la atención de su canino para haberlo hecho correr por la puerta para perros de esa manera. El joven sostenía un sobre de correo en su mano.

Por otro lado Sakura corría, apenas veía a Yinxy que corría velozmente, dando saltos impresionantes, claro esta, proviniendo de un felino no era para asombrarse del todo.

"¡Yinxy! ¡Espera por favor! ¡No te vayas!"-gritaba la ojiverde mientras brincaba un pequeño obstáculo que había en el piso, estaba sumamente agitada, no podría correr mas.

El empresario iba por el mismo camino mas no le gritaba a su perro, solo corría directo a el, aunque le parecía casi imposible alcanzarlo.

Tobby corrió justo hacia la calle que Sakura cruzaba sin precaución y con cansancio, Sakura callo en el piso arrodillada en media de la calle, simplemente no podía mas. Tobby corrió hasta media calle quedando inmovilizando al ver a un trailer aproximarse a arrollarlo. Sakura levanto su visa y vio al pobre animal hay…pero ella tampoco tenia las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y salvarlo, lo único que hizo fue arriesgar su vida, lanzándose encima del perro en forma protectora esperando que lo peor pasara…mas no paso. El trailer alcanzo a frenar justo antes de que ocurriera un grave accidente.

Sakura levanto su vista, viendo como toda la gente se encontraba hay, detenida, observando lo que pudo haber sido una terrible muerte. Sakura se quito de encima del perro, y lo miro con ternura. Estaba demasiado cansada, dejo sus ojos posar su mirada sobre el suelo nuevamente, apunto de cerrarse. Pero vio a unos tenis, unos pies parados frente a ella…dando su ultimo esfuerzo, levanto su mirada hacia arriba…y hay estaba, justo enfrente, Syaoran, con un rostro completamente atónito, en sus brazos se encontraba Yinxy…probablemente Yinxy había alcanzado a cruzar la calle justo a tiempo y había llegado a los brazos de Syaoran, que estaba mas que claro había presenciado tal escena de rescate. Li dejo caer a Yinxy de sus brazos, Tobby, cual era un perro tierno corrió al lado de Yinxy. Syaoran se agacho justo al lado de ella, ambos viéndose a los ojos…y sin nadie esperárselo…la tomo en sus brazos con mucha fuerza y protección.

"Jo-joven Li"-decia Sakura intentando permanecer despierta, antes de caer desmayada. Sin embargo sus adentros estaban muy sorprendidos.

"Estas bien…gracias"-se repetía Syaoran una y otra vez, mientras la mecía en sus brazos con ternura. La cargo y siendo seguido por Tobby y Yinxy camino hasta la banqueta.

"Despierta Sakura…vamos"-decia el mientras la recostaba sobre una banca y tomaba el rostro de Sakura con sus manos en manera suave y delicada.

De repente los ojos de la ojiverde se abrieron nuevamente, vio a Syaoran con sorpresa y se sonrojo nuevamente, parecía que había recuperado todas sus energías pues se levanto de golpe con nerviosismo y vergüenza dejando completamente sorprendido al pequeño lobo (Syaoran).

"¡Jo-joven Li! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Y-yo!... ¡Y-yo!"-decia con nerviosismo mientras posaba su mirada en el suelo y dejaba que el rojo brillara con toda su intensidad en sus mejillas.

"Tranquila"-dijo el mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre los labios de Sakura indicando que guardara silencio.

"Este perro es Tobby, es un travieso, es mío, y lo has salvado…"

"Esta gata es Yinxy…la traías en tus brazos"-

"Justo iba a cruzar la calle, cuando la gata salto a mis brazos, y te vi tirada en el suelo protegiendo a Tobby…gracias"-dijo el dando una grata sonrisa que hacia a la chica hervir aun mas. Como lo había dicho antes, cada sonrisa de este chico conquistaba a una docena de chicas.

Pero inesperadamente, ambos quedaron rojos al instante…como si hubieran recordado algo.

"O-oye…acerca de la cita…bueno…"-decía Sakura mientras adhería una sonrisa nerviosa a su rostro.

"Pasare por ti a las 8, ¿Esta bien?"-pregunto el cortésmente.

"¡Claro!"-respondio ella con entusiasmo.

"Toma, esto es tuyo"-dijo el dejando a Yinxy en los brazos de Sakura, haciendo que sus rostros se acercaran sin la intención de hacerlo.

"Gracias"-respondio ella sonriendo tiernamente haciendo sonrojar al chico como nadie mas podía hacerlo.

"Nos vemos mas tarde"-respondio el dando media vuelta, dando pasos tiesos, llenos de nervios y el sonrojo aun presente en sus mejillas.

Mientras caminaba camino a su casa, abrió nuevamente el sobre y releyó algo así…

Para: Li Syaoran

De: Sakura Kinomoto

Li:

Me ha gustado mucho convivir esta semana con usted, me gustaría salir esta noche en su compañía, ¿le parece a las 8 p.m., mi dirección se encuentra dentro del sobre.

Atte: Kinomoto Sakura

Oh si, era prácticamente la misma nota que había recibido Sakura pero con algunos otros detalles, esto era sin duda… ¡Una trampa! ¡Una cita arreglada sin que ambos se hubiesen dado cuenta!...pobres tortolos.

----Esa noche; departamento de la señorita Kinomoto----

Bajo de su bello automóvil negro, estacionándose frente a lo que parecía un departamento con cierto toque de humildad.

Se veía sumamente apuesto, realmente todo un galán, buen mozo, listo para lanzarse a la conquista de la castaña…Oh pero es una lastima…EL no cree en el AMOR.

Toco la puerta con nerviosismo, dudando si debía estar hay, pero su corazón lo obligo… ¿Acaso tenia uno, Oh si lo tenia, aun cuando tuvieras que buscar muy a fondo para encontrarlo…pero tenia.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejándolo asombrado por lo elegante y sofisticada manera que sabia lucir su belleza, Sakura. La boca de Li, semi-abierta, contemplaba la belleza de la chica con tal descaro, que suerte para el, que ella era toda una despistada.

"¿Tengo algo en mi rostro?"-pregunto ella temerosa a recibir un "Si" por respuesta. Esta era la segunda vez que hacia esa pregunta, nuevamente sin percatarse de la "amorosa" manera en que el joven Li la observaba.

"No. Luces hermosa"-dijo el tragando saliva después de haber dicho el cumplido, estaba sumamente nervioso.

"Mu-muchas gracias, tu también luces muy bien"-dijo ella como respuesta, aun cuando tenia que guardarse el "Me casaría contigo" para sus adentros.

La tomo caballerosamente por el brazo y la subió a su auto.

-----En el restaurante-----

"¿En serio?"-preguntaba fascinada la castaña mientras escuchaba datos sobre la vida del joven Syaoran Li.

"Si, mi familia se encuentra en Hong-Kong…tal vez la vea en invierno"-respondia no tan fascinado, sin embargo para Sakura era maravilloso.

"Es increíble como un hombre como tu puede vivir solo"-respondia ella con una calida sonrisa que coloraba al joven de rosa.

"E-eh no… ¿Un hombre como yo?"-pregunto con confusión haciendo que la chica muriera de pena.

"E-es decir, tu eres muy bueno, tienes dinero, e-eres a-apuesto, joven… ¿Qué mas se podría pedir?"-decia la castaña, como si describiera al hombre de sus sueños, oh esperen un segundo…el era el hombre de sus sueños.

"¿Y que me dices de ti, e-eres hermosa, ma-maravillosa, joven….es imposible que no estés comprometida"-decia Syaoran como si describiera a la mujer de sus sueños, oh esperen un segundo…el NO puede tener mujer de sus sueños…Lastima.

Ordenaron, cena, conversaron y milagrosamente, Sakura conseguía sacar muchas sonrisas hermosas y sinceras por parte del empresario, era como si estar con ella, fuera su única y mayor felicidad. Desafortunadamente, nuestro querido empresario NO debía tomar ninguna bebida con alcohol…jamás, ya que definitivamente no estaba hecho para el. Y accidentalmente el mesero le había servido bebida alcohólica en lugar de un refresco; le hacia perder cierta…NO, GRAN parte de sus sentidos aun cuando realmente no lo pareciera, incluso podrías pensar que seguías hablando con el Li Syaoran conciente, mas no lo era así…y con un poco de vino, mínimo vino que tomo…perdió algo importante….La cabeza.

"A-ah si…se-seguro debías estar desesperada para haberme invitado"-Lo había arruinado por completo, había deshecho la hermosa velada con horribles palabras.

"¿Desesperada yo?"-pregunto con desaire, sumamente ofendida.

"S-si, es decir…las chicas no invitan a los chicos"-Nuevamente, arruinaba todo. Tal parece que no era tan perfecto.

"P-pero…yo no…yo…tu…la invitación… ¡Ah!"-dijo Sakura sumamente sensible, dejando acumularse cristalinas lagrimas en sus ojos, poniéndose de pie, y caminando para salir del restaurante.

"¡Me voy!"-dijo ella resignada mientras salía y cerraba con furia la puerta del restaurante. Todos voltearon sus miradas hacia la mesa de Syaoran, donde solo se encontraba el…quien parecía en perfecto estado, nadie sospecharía que se había embriagado. ¡Pero gracias que su corazón mandaba completamente sobre el! Y le obligo a pararse y salir tras ella…claro que al pararse, se noto un poco la dificultad de su estado, pues se semi-tambaleo.

Camino como pudo tras ella, quien estaba parada en una esquina de la calle, esperando tomar un taxi. Llego tras ella, la tomo de los hombros la volteo hacia ella…

"Escucha, ¡Lo siento!"-grito el, tratando de luchar contra su "Yo" en mal estado.

"T-tu…"-decía Sakura, mientras dejaba caer lagrimas por sus mejillas…muy sensible chica.

"Si, lo siento…no quise y no quiero lastimarte, de verdad…"-dijo el sonando completamente normal, tomándola ahora por la cintura, acercándola a el….para dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y besarla. Oh, realmente lo hizo, la beso apasionadamente, sin dejarle tiempo para responder nada, la besaba, el beso continuaba, y la acercaba mas a el. Despegaron sus labios por un momento….ella lo dijo…

"Syaoran"-lo llamo por su nombre, menos mal que la confianza y el "Amor" abundaba aquí.

"Tu…"-decía Syaoran mientras la miraba con ojos profundos que si los vieras simplemente dirías que estaba "enamorado"….pero…eso no puede ser de el.

Quito con su mano, delicadamente ciertos cabellos que estorbaban en el rostro de Sakura, y la beso nuevamente, con exactamente la misma pasión. Dejo de besarla solo para darle tiempo de decir esto:

"Me gustas mucho, Sakura"-dijo el y la comió nuevamente a besos, haciendo las mejillas de ella hervir, pero no podía resistirse a el, ella cedía a la perfección sin titubear….incluso lo estaba abrazando, un beso venia tras otro, y tras otro y tras otro…todos llenos de "Amor".

­------Fin del capitulo-----

----Agradecimientos-----

Luz que olvidaste prendida: -me arrodillo- PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! Como pude haberte olvidado? TT.TT lo siento, esque como hice los agradecimientos algo deprisa pues, no note que estabas en la otra pagina, TT.TT perdoname, muchisimas gracias por tus reviews! TT.TT no te culpo si ya no me quieres dejar…TT.TT ay….

Mistycal Elf: Muchisimas gracias por el review! Que gusto que opines eso! Me hace muy feliz! Gracias!

Pau: Gracias, bien, XD normalmente a Syaoran solo lo pongo timido con Sakura, porque asi me gusta, pero ya ves como nos salio en este capitulo O.O muy apasionado, jaja. Muchisimas gracias! Que estes bien!

Serenity-princess: Gracias!..er- nop no me acuerdo lalala lalalal XD jajajaj ntc! Muchismas gracias Serenity! Ya tendras a un Syaoran! XD no te preocupes! Nos vemos pronto!

Miko Katsumi: Muchas gracias por el review! XD ah si que me quedo raro con eso de no haber visto a las secretarias, pero que se les va a hacer? XD jajaja, muchisimas gracias! Nos vemos pronto!

Dreams kokoro: Ah tus reviews me encantan! XD me hacen sentir muy bien TT.TT! muchisimas gracias por leer mis fics! Que gusto saber que te agradan! Nos vemos pronto! Que estes bien!

Lady esmeralda: Muchas gracias, XD si jajaja yo tambien ya casi me caigo jaja, si que se los deje sorpresivo, Muchisimas gracias por todo! Y por leer mis fics mas que nada! Que gusto tenerte de lectora! Nos vemos!

Sashakali: Hola! Pues actualize lo mas rapido que pude, muchisimas gracias por el review! Lo aprecio mucho! Que estes bien!

Aiko: Malvada yo? T.T jaja, ntc…jijijiji ya saben como me encanta esto del suspenso, muchisimas gracias por dejarme review!Saludos tambien, que estes bien n.n!

Angel of Watery: Muchas gracias! –abrazo- XD si tengo un trauma con eso de los abrazos jajajaja no te creas jaja, muchas gracias por el review Watery! Como siempre poniendome de buen humor, gracias!

Ines: XD! Muchas gracias ines! XD pues aquí esta la actualizacion, nada mas llegue y a actualizar se ha dicho! Ojala te haya gustado el chapter!

Vickymoon: Muchas gracias! Yay! Que alegria que me dejes review! Ojala hayas leido la actualizacion y haya sido de tu agrado! Nos vemos! Que estes bien!

Cynthia: Gracias por todo Cynthia! Pues aquí tienes la cita! Que se torno algo rara XD pero hubo cita! Jajaja, muchas gracias! Nos vemos mi amiga! Que estes bien!

Hillary: Muchisimas gracias por el review! Que gusto saber que piensas eso TT.TT, si! XD syaoran se ve hermoso! Jaja, muchas gracias por leer! Realmente, que estes bien!

Adriannita: Muchisimas gracias adriannita! He aquí mi actualizacion! Ojala haya sido de tu agrado, que estes bien!

Pily14ccs: Gracias pily! XD que bueno que te guste el fic! Gracias por leerlo! TT.TT! que estes bien!

Saku-cerezo: Muchas gracias por felicitarme! –abrazo- n.n, gracias por dejarme review tambien! que gusto que esta historia te guste! De verdad muchas gracias!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Que tal! Muchisimas gracias por el review! Me alegra, realmente me pone de buen humor que me escribas eso, cuando me llegan reviews asi realmente me alienta a escribir mas, gracias por el comentario, que realmente lo he apreciado, y XD syaoran es lo mejor!...Que estes bien!

Chouri: Gracias por el review Chouri! Ojala te haya gustado la actualizacion! Nos vemos!

----Fin de los agradecimientos---

Magdalia Daidouji: -.-U probablemente…no, REALMENTE el capitulo no fue bueno, pero aun asi espero en lo mas profundo de mi alma que les haya gustado -.-U, Muchisimas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles para quienes me estan leyendo haya, pienso actualizar para el miércoles. Gracias por todo.


	4. La red

Quién Cree En el Amor?

Magdalia Daidouji: O.oU he estado actualizando rapidamente…n.nU extraño ne?...o.o bueno….GRACIAS! GRACIAS!...me parece imposible como este fic ha tenido gran aceptación, muchas gracias por leer esta historia….

Nota1: ¿Saben de donde viene la idea de este fic?...es solo un pequeño dato. Yo escribo…no crean que solo acerca de anime, escribo historias aparte…y una de ellas se me vino a la mente…así… "Un hombre rico, poderoso, serio, que no cree en el amor, pero al conocer a la mujer que jamás creyó encontrar….las cosas cambiaron", es una idea que tengo para un libro o.oU, aunque ya se dieron cuenta que empecé a escribirlo aquí XD con ccs, hice una adaptación.

Summary: Syaoran Li no cree en la famosa palabra..."Amor", ni en sus variados significados. Aunque todo puede cambiar al conocer a una persona especial.

¡¡¡Comenzamos!

¿Quién Cree En el Amor?

Capitulo 4: La Red.

La noche seguía…la oscuridad ­caía sobre todo Japón…completa oscuridad. La Luna, el único lucero que podía iluminar la noche, era cubierto por las nubes…y las estrellas…escasamente rodeaban el cielo, pues les era imposible aparecer con tanta luz artificial en la ciudad.

Y bien…el momento inesperado…había pasado.

"Me gustas mucho, Sakura"…. ¿Realmente lo había dicho? O ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Una ilusión tal vez? ….Me es grato decir….que realmente lo dijo.

La había besado…Disculpen la equivocación...SE habían besado…porque cada salvaje y apasionante beso fue realmente correspondido sin dudarlo ni un segundo. ¿Qué no se suponía que ella estaba disgustada con el?...Oh, un beso lo arregla todo… ¿verdad?

"Ba-basta"-decia Sakura entre risas, mientras intentaba apartarlo de ella, ya que si no lo hacia tenia el presentimiento de que los besos no terminarían, porque ella no pensaba negarse a ningún beso.

Pero, para su completa sorpresa…cayo dormido…sin nadie esperarlo, justo besaba sus labios…y de pronto…_cayo_.

"S-Syaoran"-dijo ella con nerviosismo y desconcierto mientras observaba a su jefe tirado en el piso. ¿Pero que diablos le había pasado para haber caído dormido, es una lastima que la ingenuidad y la inocencia rodeaban a esta chica y por ello…no encontró la respuesta.

"Seguro estas cansado"-dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba realmente…en una manera afectuosa, si…_amorosamente. _Se agacho a su lado, y con toda su fuerza, lo puso sobre su espalda, era algo difícil…siendo ella delicada, y usando tacones…creo que eso no le beneficiaba en el momento. Sin embargo logro llevarlo hasta el automóvil negro de Syaoran, tuvo el atrevimiento de husmear en el saco de Syaoran y encontró las llaves del auto, abrió la puerta del conductor y lo metió adentro.

Por alguna extraña razón o impulso, como sea que deseen llamarle…le beso por última vez en la noche…en la frente. Cerró nuevamente la puerta y sin más que hacer…fue directo a la esquina de la calle, y espero por un taxi que la llevara directo a su departamento.

No era tan tarde…once de la noche…noche aun muy joven para los muchachos que seguían fuera de sus casas…y ¿Por qué no, para Sakura y Syaoran también.

Despertó al cabo de media hora, dentro de su automóvil…se sentía mareado. ¿Efecto del alcohol o tantos besos le habían afectado?. Como sea, su mano fue a tocar su propia frente rápidamente…la cabeza le dolía, no gravemente, pero lo hacia.

"¿Q-que?... ¿Como?"-se pregunto dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su auto…la pregunta para el era… ¿Cómo había llegado a su auto si para el lo ultimo que recordaba era tener una encantadora cena con su secretaria Sakura Kinomoto? … ¿Acaso había sido un sueño, se pregunto el mismo…miro su ropaje, cual comprobaba que no había sido un sueño…el realmente había tenido una _Cita_ con la señorita Kinomoto.

"¿Por qué?"-se pregunto en asombro. Oh, pero le seria muy difícil recordar el porque se encontraba en su auto...solo. Sin absolutamente algo mejor que hacer, sin saber la respuesta con acierto…encendió su auto y fue directo hacia su departamento.

----Departamento de la señorita Kinomoto----

Había llegado a su casa con la mayor ilusión y felicidad en su rostro, incluso aunque ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde…para ella el tiempo no pasaba desde que probo sus labios, definitivamente le había hecho pisar el cielo.

Justo entro a su departamento con la sonrisa más grande del mundo…y justo frente a ella, su adorable gata siamesa: Yinxy.

"¡Oh Yinxy! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!"-dijo levantando a su gata, quien había abierto sus ojos azules en sorpresa. Si, esta chica estaba muy feliz, tanto como para hablarle a su gata…bueno, un amigo animal, no viene de más.

Con su gata en sus brazos, se dirigió dando pasos de gozo, algo atolondrados, pero que marcaban felicidad. Entro a su habitación y se tiro sobre su cama, aun con la gata en brazos, lo que le hizo a Yinxy maullar en auxilio.

"Yinxy, Yinxy…Fui a cenar con Syaoran…me enoje con el por unas cosas que dijo, pero estoy segura que en verdad no quiso decirlas…y después, después me beso… ¿Lo crees?... ¡Fue hermoso!...Oh…Syaoran…"-la gata miraba con extraña satisfacción…cualquiera diria que le había entendido cada palabra.

Inesperadamente, el teléfono de Sakura sonó.

"Soy Tomoyo, Sakura…"-dijo en una simpática y alegre la voz de la ojiazul

"¡Tomoyo! ¡No lo creerás!... ¡Salí con Syaoran!"-grito con emoción la flor de cerezo.

"Ya lo se…"

"¿Hoe?"-

"¡Q-quiero decir!... ¿En serio?... ¡Sakura, que divino!... ¡Cuéntame con detalle…TODO!"-dijo Daidouji corrigiendo su previo error…"Ya lo se"…Sakura estaba tan emocionada que no objeto mas al respecto, aunque a su interior le había parecido sumamente sospechoso.

"Fue algo extraño, Tomoyo…Yinxy corrió de la nada por la ventana, cuando la iba a perseguir….había un mensaje en el piso para mi de Syaoran…"-empezó Sakura.

"Ya veo, que hermoso"-dijo Tomoyo fingiendo completo asombro…ya que había sido ella quien redacto el mensaje.

"Lo recogí, lo lei, y era una petición para una cita con el, lo guarde en mis bolsillos y seguí corriendo por Yinxy…pero Yinxy había corrido muy lejos, no podía mas, y caí en medio de la calle, justamente cuando la estaba atravesando un perro muy hermoso también y se detuvo cuando vio que un trailer nos iba a arrollar…"-inmediatamente Tomoyo interrumpió en un grito…Eso no había estado en sus "bien tramados" planes.

"¿¡Estas bien, Sakura? ¿¡No te lastimaste?"-pregunto con suma preocupación, ya que si su amiga llegaba a tener una sola herida…seria su culpa.

"Estoy bien, Tomoyo, gracias. El trailer alcanzo a frenar gracias al cielo…pero adivina de quien era el perro…"-dijo Sakura tratando de causar intriga en Tomoyo, pero Daidouji ya imaginaba la respuesta.

"¿De quien?"-

"¡Era de Syaoran, estaba justo en frente de mi, traía a Yinxy en sus brazos, después…se agacho a mi lado y me abrazo...aun no se porque lo hizo, pero me gusto mucho que lo hiciera"- La ingenuidad abundaba… ¿Cómo era que no sabia porque le había abrazado?

"Oh, Sakura…"-dijo Tomoyo en un suspiro, admirando la ingenuidad de la chica.

"Bueno, después de eso…me llevo a cenar, por alguna extraña razón dijo cosas desagradables…así que me moleste y me fui del restaurante…pero el me detuvo…me dio un beso, muchos besos…y me dijo que _yo_ le **gustaba**"-dijo Sakura mientras tocaba en algo parecido a un modo de caricia, sus propios labios…saboreando los besos.

"¡Que romántico! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Le gustas! ¡Le gustas! ¿Cuándo se volverán a ver?"-pregunto entusiasta Tomoyo.

"E-eh…no lo se"-

"¿Qué? Aja, en un segundo voy…¡Sakura, lo siento mucho! Debo irme, me llaman por la otra línea, ¡Nos vemos después!"-dijo apresuradamente la señorita Daidouji sin darle tiempo a Kinomoto de contestar, solo colgaron el teléfono, ambas.

----En el departamento del joven Li-----

Estaba acostado sobre su cama, aun intentando pensar en lo que había pasado… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había Sakura llegado sana y salva? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?...

"Tobby…no se la razón…pero se que la haber estado hay me gusto"-dijo mientras pasaba su mano sobre el lomo de su perro, un cachorro de raza Husky, similar a un lobo. El perro solo respondía con jadeos de sed y felicidad.

No teniendo absolutamente NADA mejor que hacer, acomodo su computadora laptop sobre sí y entro a lo que la gente conoce como: _La red _o si prefieres llamarle Internet. Podría ser serio, incluso parecer tener el comportamiento de un señor de edad, pero no desconocía lo actual y tenia Internet, un mail, una vida como cualquier otro. Entro a lo que comúnmente le llamamos: _Sala de Chat_, por simple curiosidad, ya que jamás lo había hecho.

Decía la página, que debía registrarse con un nick… ¿Un apodo? ¿Qué se pondría, no le pasaba nada por la mente. Escuchó un amistoso ladrido por parte de Tobby, y escribió lo primero que le vino en mente.

_**Tobby-Lobo** Bienvenido a Nuestra Sala de Chat. _(Listo, había entrado. Su pseudónimo o nick…**Tobby-Lobo)**

_Ha entrado al Chat**: Yinxy-cerezo…**_ (Algo que le sonó completamente familiar) (N.a: Estoy poniendo lo que va a apareciendo en la pantalla de la computadora de Syaoran, lo que va entre paréntesis es mi descripción)

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Hola

**_Tobby-Lobo _**dice****Buenas noches. (Que respetuoso para estar en una sala de Chat, sin duda…era un hombre con educación)

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: ¿De donde eres?

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: China.

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Un poco lejos de mi : )

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿De donde eres?

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Tokio, Japón.

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: Ah. En ese caso, no estamos tan lejos…estoy viviendo en Tokio, Japón.

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: ¿En serio?...Que genial. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: 24 ¿Y usted?

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: 19 :D, ¿Trabajas cierto?

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: Si, empresario y ¿usted?

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Se…secretaria…tú eres…

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: Imposible…

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: ¿Syaoran?

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: ¿Sakura?

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Si

**_Tobby-Lobo _**dice: Si. (Contestaron al mismo tiempo)

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: ¿Llegaste bien a tu casa? (Mientras escribía, la preocupación invadía su corazón…Sí, si tenía.)

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: ¡Claro: ), Gracias por preocuparte por mi.

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: Yo solo…bueno… ¿Qué paso?

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: ¿Qué paso de que:S

**_Tobby Lobo_** dice: Desperté en mi auto…No se que pasó. (Comenzaba a arruinarlo sin darse cuenta)

**_Yinxy-cerezo_ **dice: Oh…bueno, justo estabas…besándome, cuando caíste dormido (Eso le causo un gran estado de Shok al pequeño lobo… ¿'Justo estabas besándome, ¡Pero si el no lo recordaba!...y solo entonces…le comenzó a doler la cabeza fuertemente….imágenes pasaron frente a su cabeza…y lo recordó: Muchos besos…y "Me gustas mucho, Sakura"….

**_Tobby-Lobo _**dice: Lo siento…no se de que me hablas. (Sí y en conclusión, lo había hecho, lo había arruinado "hermosamente")

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Pero…tu me dijiste…Syaoran, me besaste y me dijiste: "Me gustas mucho, Sakura"… (Y en sus adentros, quería comenzar a Llorar)

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: No he hecho tal cosa. Buenas noches, Kinomoto.

_**Tobby-Lobo** ha abandonado la Sala de Chat._

(N.a: ahora si, ya voy a empezar a narrar bien, sin paréntesis)

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?... ¿Por qué no simplemente podía aceptarlo y ya?... ¿Era orgulloso acaso?...No, esto iba mas allá del orgullo…era cosa del pasado.

Sabía lo que había hecho, lo que había dicho y aun así…lo había negado…y peor aun, lo había negado con ella.

El, a pesar de lo terriblemente frió e insensible que podía parecer…No lo era. Era un hombre serio que "sabía" lo que hacia y lo que quería… ¿Realmente sabía lo que quería? También tenia sentimientos, por más absurdo que se oiga….pero los tenia…y en estos momentos…sabía a la perfección a _quien_ le pertenecían. No obstante…le costaba admitirlo, le costaba mucho admitirlo…porque no querría ser herido otra vez, como alguna vez lo fue. No más dolor a su corazón…no más.

¿Había sido realmente lo correcto negarle a Sakura lo que en verdad SI hizo?...No, el sabía que no había sido lo correcto y por ello…

_**Tobby-Lobo** Bienvenido a nuestra Sala de Chat _(Busco entre todos los Nicks…pero no aparecía **_Yinxy-cerezo._ **¿Se había ido? ¿Se había cambiado de Chat? ¿Otro nick para que no la reconociera y no volvieran a cruzar palabra?...cada una de esas preguntas le mortificaban…y sus ojos no paraban de buscar el pseudónimo…

_Ha entrado al Chat: **Yinxy-cerezo**_

**_Tobby-Lobo _**dice¡Sakura!...Lo siento.

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: ¿Qué es lo que deseas? (Sonó ruda…aunque estaba en su derecho, además de ser una chica que se ofendía fácilmente)

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: Dije una mentira, Sakura. Sí te bese…y si te dije eso.

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: ¿Y es verdad lo que me dijiste? ¿O después me lo negaras también? (Realmente estaba enojada, y ofendida, lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos mientras escribía)

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: Sé que dije que era mentira…y soy un estupido por eso. Me gustas, Sakura…es verdad. (Escribió con plena sinceridad, lo que le había sido un martirio minutos atrás aceptarlo)

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Syaoran…

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: Comprendo que no me perdones, en verdad, fui un idiota….es solo que…

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Tú también me gustas mucho, Syaoran. (Aunque, realmente creo que debió haber dicho "Te amo", porque era lo que en verdad sentía)

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: ) (Sakura rió limpiando sus lagrimas desde donde se encontraba, al ver como este serio y frió empresario se había dignado a poner un "emoticon" o "carita"

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Buenas noches, Syaoran : )

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: Buenas noches, Sakura.

--Fin del capitulo—

Magdalia Daidouji: ATENCION! ATENCION!..Muchas y pocas probabilidades de que este fic sea borrado, por el simple hecho de que este capitulo he incluido una plática en forma de "Chat" cosa que esta prohibida en el fanfiction. Pero me arriesgare n.n….Bueno, debo informarles que se ha prohibido también responder los reviews TT.TT que demonios le pasa al fanfiction?...estamos trabajando en ello los autores, para que nos dejen seguir respondiendo…asi que ya saben que…MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!..los quiero mucho! Gracias! Realmente! DEJEN REVIEW! XD jajaja, me anima!

La siguiente es para el o la administradora del fanfiction…para que de una vez sepa, que este fic, no lo toca T.T

Magdalia Daidouji: Please, Don't touch neither erase My fic…Cause it´s hard to make one and just because I put a "chit-chat" conversation here you are gonna erase My fic? It's not dangerous! I really don't know how put a "chat" conversation or answer to the reviews can cause a damage to someone!...I want a explanation about that, you know?..Well, it's all…DON'T really DON'T make ANYTHING, to MY fic!...

Seeeh, hablo ingles, y me supongo que el administrador también XD bueno como sea…Muchas gracias!

Les deseo a todos…que estén bien! n.n


	5. Chocolate

¿Quien cree en el amor?

Magdalia Daidouji: GRACIAS!...No actualicé antes, porque por ciertos motivos no tenia la computadora de mi hermana a mi alcance, mande a componer mi computadora XD cual realmente no descompuse!...se le acabo la fuente de poder T-T eso no fue mi culpa…bueno XD así que aquí estoy de regreso!...Ya entre a la escuela, así que eso probablemente afecte un poco lo que eran mis constantes actualizaciones.

Gracias por todo

¡¡Comenzamos!

¿Quién cree en el amor?

Capitulo 5: "Chocolate"

Se había disculpado, lo había hecho…y eso señores, lo había convertido en un hombre aun mas encantador para la señorita Kinomoto, ya que en la actualidad hay escasez de hombres como este empresario.

Definición de "Syaoran", fuente de información: Diccionario "Sakura Kinomoto"

**_Syaoran_**: El hombre mas hermoso y perfecto que jamás haya pisado la tierra. Es encantador, serio, decidido, tierno, tímido, inteligente, exitoso, apuesto, incluso sabe ser humilde. Perfecto.

Qué quise decir con eso se preguntaran ustedes…bien, con eso quise dar a entender un algo de lo que Syaoran era para Sakura…el hombre perfecto.

Definición de "Sakura", fuente de información: Diccionario "Syaoran Li"

**_Sakura: _**………

Oh, lo siento…no hay información al respecto. ¿Se imaginan lo que quiero decir con ello?...estoy intentando decir que nuestro pequeño lobo…no sabe lo que siente al respecto de su dulce secretaria. Solo sabe que le gusta… ¿Gustar, ¿Solo eso? ¿Atracción física porque ella es bella y joven?... ¿solo eso?...No.

Tenia en su corazón un sentimiento fuerte y desconocido….y le daba miedo saber lo que era…Si, tenia mucho miedo de descubrirlo….porque ya tenia una idea al respecto sobre que podría ser eso, que le hacia a su corazón latir con rapidez al ver a Sakura, que le hacia sentir gozo y paz en su interior, que le hacia sentir deseos de besarla cada vez que la veía….

Ella, por otra parte, estaba algo conciente de lo que sentía…se había enamorado de el. Porque el simplemente parecía haber caído del cielo por error….un regalo de los cielos para ella tal vez…tal vez. Se había enamorado fácilmente, mejor dicho, Syaoran la había enamorado fácilmente…porque tenía algo en el que simplemente era fascinante. ¿Extrañó, no? cómo un serio hombre puede resultar fascinante…para Sakura quien es lo contrario a el. Bien, hagamos uso de una teoría que se usa en la Física "Los Polos Opuestos Se Atraen"…y hemos encontrado un caso especial para usarla….Sakura y Syaoran.

Después de guardar inmensa ilusión en su corazón porque Syaoran le había besado, le había dicho que le gustaba…bueno, lo negó…pero se arrepintió de haber dicho tal mentira y corrigió su error…cosa que ponía por las nubes a la flor de cerezo. Mañana era lunes, definitivamente tendría que verlo, pues era día de trabajo. Lo vería…y… ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Le hablaría de "Tu" frente a todos los demás o seguirá siendo el "Señor" o "Joven" Syaoran?...Que incógnita.

No podía hacer nada al respecto, siendo las 2 de la mañana…así que hizo lo que cualquier persona normal hubiese hecho en su lugar, y durmió.

Syaoran seguía despierto, esta era un hombre que podía pasar una noche en desvela solo "pensando" e imaginando cosas que tal vez nunca pasarían…o tal vez SI.

"Sakura…"-dijo mientras seguía frente a su computadora, y aun veía la conversación de chat que había tenido con ella…no la había cerrado, aunque ya habían pasado dos horas.

Seguía releyendo el mensaje:

**Yinxy-cerezo** dice: Tú también me gustas mucho, Syaoran.

¿Ahora que haría respecto a eso? …

Cuando eres un adolescente…y sabes que eres correspondido…cuando salen las palabras "me gustas" de ambos, se sabe a la perfección el siguiente paso…el chico deberá decir las siguientes palabras: "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" y la chica responderá de la manera que le guste mas…puede ser un animado "¡Si!" o un "Déjame pensarlo" y aun así dar la misma respuesta de un "Si"….

Pero ellos, no eran dos adolescentes…sin embargo esos pasos se llevan en cualquier etapa de la vida…así que…

"Sa-sakura…tu…q-quieres…quieres ser m-mi…"- ¡Era un verdadero encanto de hombre!... ¡Estaba ensayando!...al parecer tomo a Tobby como suplente de Sakura, pues miraba a Tobby a los ojos mientras decía esas palabras…el rojo ya estaba en sus mejillas y eso que nisiquiera la tenia enfrente.

"No…yo no…no lo hare"-

---Mañana siguiente, Departamento de la señorita Kinomoto---

El sol relucía esplendorosamente era como si quisiera avisar que seria un gran día, aunque había unas cuantas nubes oscuras por hay que arruinaban parte del panorama.

Se levanto…un poco tarde, pues disfrutaba de la siesta.

"Buenos…aaaaahhhh….buenos días, Yinxy-chan"-dijo mientras se ponía de pie con mucha lentitud, y daba un gran bostezo, viendo a su gata quien se encontraba acostada en el tapete, justo frente a ella, mas Yinxy no despertó…algunos gatos, son unos verdaderos holgazanes.

Giro su mirada hacia al despertador y después rompió en un grito.

"¡Kyaaaa! ¡Se me va a hacer tarde!"-grito y después comenzó a correr de un lado hacia otro, se dio una rápida ducha y rápidamente se cambio lista para ir al trabajo… ¿Realmente creen que quería ir por el trabajo?... ¿No seria por algo o _alguien _mas?

"¡Te veo mas tarde, Yinxy!"-grito saliendo de su departamento, la gata nisiquiera se molesto en abrir los ojos, dormía profundamente.

Corrió agitadamente a la esquina de la calle, donde para su fortuna, pasaban muchos taxis a temprana hora justo lo que ella necesitaba para ir a su trabajo.

"¡Hey! ¡Taxi!"-grito alzando su mano, para que el taxi se detuviera, y así lo hizo…sin duda tenia mucha suerte. Aunque la mayoría de los taxis lo hacían porque les llamaba mucho la atención la belleza de Sakura.

"Gracias, Empresa Fukori, por favor"-dijo Sakura ya adentro del taxi, los ojos del hombre se reflejaban por el retrovisor del auto.

"Ok"-respondio el sujeto, y la llevo justo hacia el edificio en el que ella trabajaba.

-----Dentro de la empresa-----

"¡Creo que llegue muy temprano! ¿Verdad? Jajaja"-decia una chica que usaba ropas elegantes y con cierto estilo chino, sus ojos color marrón, y un aura vivaz le rodeaba.

"Así parece"-respondio ya sentada en su escritorio, la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji…

"Aunque si lo esta buscando, puede preguntarle a su secretaria, no tarda en llegar… ¡Ah! ¡Sakura!"-dijo Tomoyo viendo salir del elevador a su amiga ojiverde y castaña, que se adentraba en el lugar. Sakura se dirigió con una sonrisa llena de alegría, al parecer el sentimiento que había despertado en ella el día anterior aun no desaparecía. Llego justo al escritorio vecino al de Tomoyo, es decir al suyo, cual estaba justo enfrente de la oficina del joven Li.

"Buenos días"-saludo dulcemente sentándose en su escritorio.

"Buenos días, ¿Sakura-san? ¿verdad?"-pregunto la chica desconocida, acercándose a Sakura, con una sonrisa tierna pero picara a la vez.

"Si, mucho gusto…er…"

"Meiling"-completo Meiling Li la presentación.

"Mucho gusto Meiling-san"-dijo Sakura ofreciendo su mano para ser estrechada de esa manera la presentación de ambas terminaría, Meiling la tomo con fuerza y juguetonamente, la soltó y sonrió abiertamente.

"¿En que puedo ayudarle?"-pregunto Sakura sin quitar la amable sonrisa de su rostro.

"Busco a Syaoran"-…. ¿A Syaoran?. Sakura nunca había escuchado a ninguna otra mujer hablarle por su nombre antes…ninguna persona de la empresa le había llamado así… ¿Por qué esta chica si?...por un momento…su corazón le dolió…ella se había sentido especial al poderlo llamar Syaoran…al poder ser llamada Sakura por el…y esta chica, también le llamaba por su nombre.

"¿S-se refiere al señor Li?"-pregunto Sakura algo dudosa…su corazón le seguía doliendo…tal vez, ella misma no era tan especial para Syaoran después de todo…

"¡Si! ¡A Syaoran!"-contesto animada Meiling con una enorme sonrisa, escucharla decir el nombre de su querido, le dolía…tal vez si se tratara de una mujer ya vieja, de un joven, lo aceptaría con tranquilidad…pero esta chica seguro tenia la misma edad que ella.

"A-ah…bueno, no ha llegado, su horario de llegada es a las 8 y son las 7:30, señorita"-respondio Sakura con algo de frialdad… ¿Estaba celosa?. Tomoyo noto el repentino cambio de actitud en el cerezo e inmediato hizo un gesto de preocupación.

"De acuerdo, lo esperare"-respondio Meiling tomando asiento frente al escritorio de Sakura. Sakura saco una libreta, y comenzó a hacer algunos apuntes en ella, lucia de lo mas seria incluso concentrada.

"Jaja, ¿Quién diría que mi prometido lograría llegara a este punto? ¡Famoso empresario!"-….Y al ser escuchadas esas palabras…la punta del lápiz de Sakura se rompió, había frenado su movimiento tan abruptamente mientras escribía, que ocasiono que la pluma se rompiera.

"T-tengo que ir a…el departamento de…administración…"-dijo Sakura, con su cabeza completamente baja, era imposible mirarle a los ojos, se puso de pie y subió al elevador sumamente aprisa.

"¿Qué le sucede? ¿Siempre es así?"-pregunto Meiling volteando con una mirada extrañada hacia Tomoyo, quien lucia impactada.

"Usted es… ¿La prometida del señor Li?"-pregunto Tomoyo con suma intriga, aunque ella no era Sakura, y jamás podría sentir el mismo dolor que su amiga sentía en esos momentos, estaba sumamente preocupada.

"¿Dije prometido, Lo lamento…es mi ex-prometido, simplemente se me quedo grabado "Prometido". OH…"-derrepente quedo muda, era muy lista, y todo lo notaba y por ello…

"¿Sakura-san esta enamorada de Syaoran verdad?...por eso se comporto así….oh, me mal entendió"-dijo Meiling, quien dejo impresionada con esa pregunta a Tomoyo… ¿Cómo lo había descubierto tan fácil?. La joven Li puso su mano sobre su frente, en modo que daba a entender lo mal que se sentía por el mal entendido que había causado.

------Fuera del edificio; En las calles-----

Todo lo que había empezado como una hermosa mañana había acabado en un clima tormentoso, y con mucha lluvia, que no le era de ayuda en su camino a la _Nada_, a Sakura.

Caminaba por las calles desconcertada, y llorando en silencio.

Ella claramente pensaba que el le había mentido, la había engañado, todo el tiempo la había ilusionado en vano…le había dicho que le gustaba y…justo aparece la "prometida".

Simplemente el corazón se le estaba deshaciendo poco a poco, lenta y dolorosamente… ¿Ni uno de esos besos significo nada entonces?...

"Syaoran"-dijo Sakura mientras seguía caminando bajo la lluvia, llorando, sus lagrimas siendo confundidas con la lluvia, se abrazaba a si misma, se empapaba cada vez mas y mas…ni siquiera sabia a donde iba…no tenia ni la menor idea, ella solo se mantenía caminando, con un horrible dolor en el pecho.

El corazón se le partía, y le era muy difícil controlar sus lágrimas…

----Dentro de la empresa----

Llego puntualmente al edificio, salio del ascensor con sonrojo en sus mejillas, tal vez era producido por que ya sabia que vería a su secretaria…pero al levantar la vista al frente…se encontró con una gran sorpresa…sus ojos se hicieron anchos y grandes por lo que veía…

"¿Meiling?"-pregunto en voz sumamente alta mientras se aproximaba a ella con lentitud, completamente sorprendido.

"¡Nihao, Syaoran!"-respondio ella en su idioma natal…si, era de china.

"¿Q-que haces aquí?"-pregunto en sumo desconcierto estando ya frente a ella, mientras que la señorita Daidouji estaba muy atenta a la escena.

"Oh…unos asuntos, que ya te diré después"-respondio con una alegre y abierta sonrisa…al abrir sus ojos, lo inspecciono con la mirada.

"¡Ay Syaoran! ¡Pero que galán te has vuelto!"-expreso sin timidez, al contrario, estaba llena de energía y felicidad. El chico por el contrario no se sonrojo en lo absoluto, seguía en su transe de asombro.

A su corazón le pareció que algo estaba mal, inmediatamente sin siquiera saber el porque, giro su mirada rápidamente hacia el escritorio de Sakura cual estaba vació.

"¿Sakura? ¿Dónde esta Sakura, Daidouji?"-pregunto Syaoran con preocupación, es como si hubiera olvidado la presencia de Meiling, con el hecho de no saber donde se encontraba Sakura.

"Dijo que iría al departamento de administración…pero…"

"No existe ese departamento…"-respondió Syaoran en voz baja pero audible, con sorpresa…eso solo podía significar una cosa, se había ido… Pero… ¿a donde?...su mirada se tornaba frustrada.

"Lo que pasa es que dije algo que tal vez…oh, lo siento mucho Syaoran, lo arruine…"-dijo Meiling bajando su mirada tristemente, sintiendo la culpabilidad recorrerla…Syaoran apenas podía escucharla, su corazón latía con fuerza, quería saber donde se encontraba.

"¿Q-que dijiste?"-pregunto Syaoran después de unos segundos de silencio en los que parecía que no había escuchado a Meiling.

"Bueno…te llame mi prometido frente a ella…fue una equivocación, lo lamento…justo cuando lo dije se puso de pie y muy lentamente dijo que tenia que ir al departamento de administración"- dijo Meiling alzando su vista a Syaoran, con mucha vergüenza de si misma.

"Sakura…ya no esta en el edificio…"-respondió Syaoran, sus cejas haciendo marca de angustia…sin pensarlo dos veces, dio media vuelta y salio corriendo hacia el elevador.

"¡Señor Li! ¡Usted tiene junta en una hora!"-grito Tomoyo mientras volteaba a ver la libreta de apuntes de Sakura cual decía las actividades que debía realizar Li.

"¡Cancelala!"-grito Syaoran y subió al elevador.

"¡Pero…!"-iba a objetar Tomoyo, pero las puertas del elevador se cerraron y le fue imposible terminar su alegato.

"¿La llamo "Sakura"?-pregunto Meiling con curiosidad.

"Así es"-contesto Tomoyo con una sonrisa, a lo que Meiling respondió con una sonrisa aun mas animada y picara.

-----Fuera del edificio; en las calles----

Se encontraba sola, las calles completamente fantasmas y desiertas…no había nadie…era como si solo quedara ella en el mundo, no tenia idea de en que parte de la ciudad estaba, pues no se atrevía a mirar al frente, sus ojos permanecían fijos en el piso y en la nada…

Ella realmente lo quería… ¿Por qué le tenia que hacer eso a ella? ¿Mentirle así?...era lo que ella pensaba pues no se quedo a escuchar las disculpas de Meiling por haberlo llamado su prometido cuando en realidad era su ex-prometido.

"Tal vez…seria bueno…perderme"-dijo Sakura, ya nisiquiera estaba pensando coherentemente….las ideas mas horribles y solitarias se apoderaban de su mente…y solo quería estar sola y poder descargar su llanto donde nadie la oyera.

" 'Me gustas mucho, Sakura'….me mintió"-se repitió ella misma mientras caminaba, y de pronto, debido al tacón de sus zapatos, se cayo, pues el tacón se rompió, y le hizo doblarse el tobillo, y la lluvia realmente no era de ayuda en esos momentos, había hecho que se resbalara aun peor y se doblara y fracturara el tobillo.

"¡Kya!"-grito en desesperación y dolor…esta vez ya no pudo seguir pretendiendo que lloraba en silencio y tranquila, comenzó a llorar fuertemente, se le iba la respiración mientras lloraba…bajo su mirada cansada de llorar y no solo era por dolor del tobillo, le dolía el _Amor_.

Y de pronto, era como si la lluvia se hubiese detenido, ya no la sentía cayendo sobre ella…levanto su vista hacia al frente, pero la lluvia seguía cayendo… ¿Entonces porque no la sentía?...volteo su mirada hacia arriba…y encontró la respuesta a la pregunta…algo le obstruía la vista….Un Paraguas.

"Hoe"- ese paraguas era sostenido por alguien muy en especial…

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Syaoran con ojos de preocupación, viendo hacia la esmeralda que lo veía impactada… 'Un cínico y descarado tenia que ser' para hacerle esa pregunta…

"Sya…Li"-dijo ella en asombro, su mano sujetaba su tobillo, pues le dolía.

"¿No te paso nada?"-…porque todo lo que decía tenia que sonar tan encantador y tierno para ella…

El se agacho a su lado, la tomo de las manos, y la puso de pie junto a el…Grave error.

"¡Te odio!"-grito ella, y soltó una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla de Syaoran, que realmente parecía empezar a tornarse roja por el dolor.

----Fin del capitulo----

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola que tal! GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS por sus reviews nuevamente! Como los aprecio! TT.TT espero que me dejen responder a los reviews pronto, si no lo hare de manera discreta XD muajaja!...

Nota.- Actualizaciones Próximas:

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Domingo 7 de agosto o en la noche del sábado 6 de agosto. (Es decir, este fin de semana -.-U)

¿Quién cree en el Amor?.- Cualquier día de la próxima semana o incluso podría ser el domingo 7 de agosto también.

Nota 2.- Nuevos fics:

Tengo proyectados dos nuevos fics de Card Captor Sakura, uno es de comedia y el otro es de romance. Publicados para la próxima semana más tardar.

Magdalia Daidouji: Que tengan buen día!


	6. Resuelto

¿Quien Cree en el Amor?

Magdalia Daidouji: Kya! Lindos reviews! XD lectores I love ya!

Nota Importante: Me gustaría que leyeran mi nuevo fic titulado "Drácula", no crean que no tiene romance, porque la verdad si que tiene, porque ese es el genero del fic: romance, no crean que por el titulo se trata de chukies y vampirillos hay haciéndole la vida imposible a la gente mordiéndoles el cuello, nah nada que ver con eso…es tierno…me atrevo a decir que es mi fic favorito de los míos O.O. (XD jaja! Me encanta hacerme promoción yo sola!)

Capitulo 6: Resuelto

El rojo predominaba en la mejilla del joven empresario, causado por una fuerte bofetada llena de rencor, coraje y… "Odio". Todos bien sabemos, lo difícil que era para la flor de cerezo sentir ese horrible sentimiento que la gente denomina como Odio…porque siempre le seria imposible llegar a sentirlo…por el. Al contrario, su corazón, aunque en esos momentos se encontraba herido, era un corazón enamorado…muy enamorado, le seria muy difícil odiarlo.

"¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Vete!"-grito Sakura, intentando con todas sus fuerzas permanecer de pie, ya que el tobillo no era algo que le favoreciera en el momento…le dolía, pero ese era un dolor físico, es decir, externo…algo que jamás se podría comparar con el dolor de un corazón herido.

El pequeño lobo se sobaba su mejilla…no estaba desconcertado, en lo absoluto. El sabia porque se le había dado tremenda cachetada, y lo que necesitaba hacer en ese momento es arreglar las cosas, justificarse, dar una razón para ser perdonado.

Pero Sakura ya estaba nuevamente en el piso, se había caído, le era imposible mantenerse de pie por más de medio minuto, estaba llorando, con su cabeza entre sus brazos, esperando que el se fuera, la dejara estar sola y en paz, así ella podría pensar en la mejor manera de olvidarlo. Pero el jamás la dejaría…

"Estas lastimada"-dijo el hincándose al lado de ella, y cargándola en su espalda, ella lo golpeaba con sus manos en la espalda, no quería ser llevada por el a ningún lado, pero Syaoran jamás se daba por vencido… una vez que su mente había hecho una decisión…el la haría, y nada lo detendría, así que soporto los pequeños golpes de Sakura, hasta que fue el cerezo quien se canso de golpearlo en lugar de ser el, el cansado de soportar los golpes.

La subió a su auto…ella estaba completamente resignada, se dio cuenta que no la dejaría ir a ningún lado, además con ese tobillo roto…que mas podría hacer.

Mientras iban en el auto, ambos estaban serios, Sakura estaba completamente girada hacia el lado contrario de Syaoran de tal modo que le daba la espalda, mala posición para ir en un auto por cierto. Syaoran solo iba conduciendo, el quería hablar con ella de frente y sabia que en esas circunstancias no se le podía llamar "De frente".

Para sorpresa de la castaña, quien creía que Syaoran la llevaría a un hospital, se estacionaron justo enfrente de un lujoso departamento, lucia tan bello por fuera, así que por dentro debía ser el doble.

"No quiero estar aquí"-objeto Sakura, aun girada hacia el lado contrario, con un rostro completamente molesto.

"Me parece bien"-respondio Syaoran, haciéndola enfurecer aun mas. El tampoco estaba en humor para pelear algo por lo que no era responsable. No pelearía…hablaría.

Syaoran se bajo por su lado, y mientras el lo hizo, Sakura aprovecho su oportunidad abrió rápido la puerta de su lado, y se bajo, intento correr pero en el instante en que sus pies tocaron el suelo callo al piso. Inmediatamente grito por el dolor, y Syaoran inmediatamente corrió hacia ella, listo para ayudarla.

"¿¡Estas bien?"-grito, mientras corría hacia ella.

"C-claro…q-que…si"-decia Sakura mientras seguía sobando su tobillo con su mano. Respuesta que había sido completamente falsa también.

La cargo en sus brazos, y entraron dentro de su departamento siendo recibidos calidamente por Tobby, ambos, Sakura y Syaoran, estaban empapados.

El empresario la dejo acostada sobre un sillón, e inmediato salio corriendo directo a su habitación, dejando a Sakura intrigada.

"No se que hago aquí"-decia Sakura mientras cambiaba de posición y se sentaba, y justo llego Tobby a saltar sobre el sofá y sentarse a su lado.

"Tobby…eres tan lindo, increíble que tu dueño sea ese monstruo mentiroso"-decia Sakura acariciando la cabeza del animal, dejándose llevar por el enojo que sentía en esos momentos.

"Bueno… "monstruo mentiroso" no me queda tan mal"-dijo Syaoran llegando por detrás, haciendo estremecer por completo a Sakura, la había escuchado.

Camino hacia ella, y se sentó a su lado, Tobby se bajo del sofá, dejándole espacio a Sakura para alejarse lo mas que pudiese de Syaoran.

Syaoran traía una manta en sus manos, y con delicadeza y cariño la puso sobre el y Sakura.

"Quiero ir a mi casa"-dijo Sakura bajando su mirada, sus cejas aun haciendo esa marca de enojo y recelo.

"Después de que me hayas escuchado"-dijo Syaoran, volteando a verla…

"No quiero escucharte"-respondio aun ofendida y enfadada la castaña. Syaoran se acerco aun mas a ella, la suficiente cercanía, para poder tomarla de la barbilla con su mano, haciendo que tuviera que voltear a verlo. Sakura simplemente estaba sonrojada en esos momentos, sentía un nerviosismo gigante al estar cerca de el.

"Pero yo quiero que me escuches"-respondio el viéndole de cierta manera tierna y encantadora que hacia al corazón de Sakura latir con una velocidad impresionante.

"¿Para que mientas otra vez?"-pregunto Sakura, por fin, hablándose de frente con el, se sentía tan sola, tan engañada, quería que Syaoran viera sus lagrimas y diera una respuesta a ellas…

"No te he mentido"-respondio Syaoran, soltándola de la barbilla, aun con su actitud seria y encantadora que le era tan de si.

Sakura comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos, sentía que el estaba siendo un cínico, un mentiroso, un ilusionador…un…un amor, aun siendo el peor de los hombres, y seguía pareciendo un encanto. Eso sentía.

"Ya comenzaste a mentir"-dijo Sakura, bajando un poco su cabeza, con tristeza, ¿Por qué tenia que prologarle el dolor de esa manera?

"Para empezar… ¿En que te he mentido?"-pregunto Syaoran algo desafiante…Bueno, Sakura abrió sus ojos en sorpresa… ¿En verdad esperaba que le respondiera?... ¿Tan "maldito" era?

"Quiero irme"-dijo Sakura aun con su cabeza baja, dejando caer aun mas lagrimas…aun mas.

"Primero responde"-volvio a decir Syaoran…estaba decidido…si el alguna vez fue herido…no querría que Sakura pasara por lo mismo, y menos cuando en esta ocasión se trababa de un gran mal entendido.

"E-esta bien…me besaste…y…eso no fue nada…nada…porque tienes una p-prometida…me m-mentiste"-respondio Sakura levantando mirar hacia Syaoran con lentitud…pero fue su mayor sorpresa, que Syaoran le sonrió…tan divinamente. Ella ahora estaba mas molesta, pensaba que el se estaba sonriendo en forma de burla pero…No…el no podía ser así de cruel…el era…perfecto.

"Meiling no es mi prometida"-

Sakura al instante, penetro su mirada en el…estaba tan…desconcertada de escuchar eso. ¿Acaso se trataba de otra mentira?

"Hoe…pero…ella dijo-"-

"Ella dijo mal…no es mi prometida. Lo era, pero hace mas de 5 años que no lo es, ella se equivoco al decirlo…"-se explico Syaoran. ¿Cómo que "ella se equivoco al decir"…como podía el saberlo?

"C-como sabes que…"-

"Cuando llegue en la mañana…esp…es-esperaba verte…pero Meiling estaba hay, cuando vi tu escritorio vació le pregunte a Daidouji donde estabas…ella respondió que dijiste que estarías en el "Departamento de administración"…la próxima vez que vayas a mentir, di algo mas creíble"-respondio Syaoran, dando una sonrisa de leve picardía al final de sus palabras. Sakura inmediatamente se puso roja, sus mejillas habían tomado el color de un tomate.

"Y por eso tu…fuiste a buscarme…yo…"-comenzó a decir Sakura, lo había entendido, Syaoran tenia una explicación perfecta que cubría toda mala sospecha por parte de Sakura…simplemente….había sido un mal entendido. Se sintió completamente tonta, le había gritado, incluso lo había golpeado…y todo sin tener la mas mínima razón.

Se sentía tan avergonzada de si misma, que a lo único que recurrió fue a cubrirse completamente con la manta, a esconder su cabeza bajo ella, se sentía tan…tonta.

Las pocas ocasiones que el empresario sonreía…lo hacia cuando estaba cerca de ella, de Sakura. Esta vez no era la excepción, al momento de ver como ella se cubría por completo con la manta, le sonrió dulcemente.

"Gomenasai"-se escucho una tímida y temerosa voz bajo la manta. No podía verlo a la cara, estaba completamente sonrojada, y lagrimas volvían a salir por sus ojos, había sido tan ingenua.

Syaoran no tuvo otra opción que acercarse aun más a ella y descubrirle la cara pues la traía completamente cubierta por la manta.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes"-respondio el, acariciándole la cabeza con mucho cariño y ternura.

Y ella se sentía tan bien de poder escucharlo perdonarla…miren como las cosas habían acabado, siendo al principio ella la indignada, quien merecía una disculpa…era quien pedía perdón ahora.

No se que habrá sido, si fue el momento, si ese sentimiento especial y desconocido que sentían sus corazón en esos instantes, la habían impulsado a hacerlo pero…se acerco lo suficiente a el para poder recargarse sobre su hombro. Un rosa invadió las mejillas de Syaoran al sentirla sobre su hombro…pero se sentía tan calido y reconfortante el estar juntos, que la abrazo por un lado, y se dejo recargar en ella también…era tan tierno y encantador.

Pero la castaña aun tenía sus dudas, preguntas que debían ser respondidas ahora y no después…

"Meiling-san… ¿Fue tu prometida?"-pregunto ella aun recargada sobre el, abriendo un poco sus ojos….por alguna extraña razón, al hacer esa pregunta, su corazón se sentía lleno de dolor y tristeza.

"Si…desde el día en que ella nació, hasta hace cinco años"-esa definitivamente…había sido una relación de muchos años, lo que le hizo a Sakura volver a cerrar sus ojos, pero apretándolos, no le había gustado mucho escuchar esa respuesta…

"Ya veo…y… ¿Estabas enamorada de ella?"-pregunto nuevamente cosas que no era necesario preguntar, cosas que le herían su propio corazón.

"Yo….si…."-respondió. Listo, era todo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar para sentirse tan pequeña y miserable….no pudo evitarlo y una silenciosa lagrima callo por su ojo derecho.

"¿Y que paso?"-pregunto Sakura, mientras el pequeño lobo aun no se percataba de las lagrimas largas y silenciosas que caían por los ojos de la flor de cerezo. Su relación con Meiling había sido mayor de 10 años….haciendo sentir a Sakura tan diminuta, seguro ella no debía ser nada compara a Meiling para Syaoran…eso creyó.

"Bueno…"-

-Flash Back; 5 años tras-

En esos momentos y época de su vida se encontraba viviendo en su natal China, en su calido Hong-Kong.

Era invierno, el clima seguía calido, pero aun así se podía notar la baja de temperatura…Diciembre, época de amor, felicidad, celebrar…bien, pues yo se de alguien quien tuvo el diciembre mas amargo y frió que cualquier otra persona pudo haber tenido.

Entro a su recamara, se sentía feliz, era justamente el celebre día de navidad, y justo acababa de desayunar, se sentía tan bien, tan tranquilo, lo tenia todo, no podía pedir mas…tenia un auto, estudiaba, tenia a sus hermanas y madre que siempre estaban para el, pero mas importante, a la persona que estaba en su corazón…una chica de orígenes chinos al igual que el, fueron comprometidos desde la niñez, por sus padres…nadie jamás se imagino, que el compromiso podría romperse…todos murmuraban cosas buenas sobre la relación de los dos, todos los veían para futuros esposos pero….

Vio una nota sobre su cama…la tomo en sus manos y comenzó a leerla.

"Querido Xiaolang:

Hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo, mas no hubo tiempo de hacerlo de frente, y por eso dejo esta carta. Syaoran sabes que te quiero mucho…pero…me temo….que he conocido a alguien mas y soy feliz con esa persona Syaoran, tal vez tu y yo no nacimos para estar juntos, espero que lo tomes a bien, y aceptes mi amistad que siempre estará para ti. He partido a Europa esta mañana, supongo que te imaginas los motivos. Realmente espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea como los mejores amigos

Se despide de ti: Tu querida amiga: Meiling.

Dejo caer la nota… ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto?...su corazón se partió en mil pedazos…

se partió de una manera tan asombrosa….que jamás volvió a juntarse, estaba roto.

¡Eso era culpa del Amor! ¡Tal estupidez! ¡Si el amor existiera ella no se hubiera ido!...eso pensaba…y conservo ese pensamiento por tanto tiempo…que en su mente quedo una idea….El Amor No Existe.

Estaba solo…no debía enamorarse jamás….jamás…y jamás…prefería conservar un corazón roto, que ser herido nuevamente y ya no tener uno.

---Fin del flash Back---

"Por eso…yo no creo en el amor…"-dijo Syaoran, y en el instante que esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Sakura, la castaña se levanto de su hombro.

"¿T-tu…tu no crees…en el amor?"

Lo miraba a los ojos esperando que se corrigiera y le gritara que si creía en ese poderoso sentimiento…ese sentimiento que ella misma sentía por el…pero entonces, si el no creía en el amor…… ¿Qué pasaría con ellos dos?

-Fin del Capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: KYA! Este cap habia salido mucho mas largo! Y mi comp. Se reinicio doooos veces mientras lo escribia! Y aaayyy kasi me puse a llorar de la desesperación TT.TT me choca porque cuando lo vuelvo a escribir ya no es iguaal y me queda mas corto y…TT.TT…bueno…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! SIGANLOS DEJANDOLOS! XD SE ME HACE QUE LES VOY A EMPEZAR A RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS! PORQUE MIS LECTORES VAN PRIMERO QUE LAS MALDITAS REGLAS DEL FANFICTION! OJOJOJOJOJOJO..XD ok me emocione…

Nota: Le sigo haciendo promocion XD a mi nuevo fic drácula….buscan un nuevo fic…con nuevas y tiernas romanticas ideas…entren y lean Drácula, se me vinieron unas ideas que por primera vez me siento tan bien con ellas XD saben eso es raro proviniendo de mi…poooorqueeeee… o.o no me gusta mucho las cosas que hago, XD problemas de autoestima jajaja, pero, enserio, me haria feliz que lo leyeran, aun asi, muchas gracias por leer Quien cree en el amor…


	7. Vacaciones, Reflexiones

¿Quien Cree en el Amor?

Magdalia Daidouji: n.n bien…..XD hola!...O.o ando animosa y triste el día de hoy T.T….XD…pero por razones de estar animada escribiré el capitulo numero 7!

Capitulo 7: Vacaciones, Reflexiones.

"Por eso…yo no creo en el amor…"-

Esas…definitivamente fueron las palabras mas tormentosas, frías…y desconcertantes que podrías escuchar de la persona que amas.

El Amor….es diferente en cada persona…también se dice que hay diferentes clases de Amor, es decir…diversas maneras y variadas razones para sentirlo.

Existe el Amor de Familia…es aquel que sientes por tus hermanos y padres, o incluso aquel que sientes por tu mejor amigo, cuando llegas a considerarlo tan cercano.

No debemos olvidar, el Amor de Amigos, cual es muy importante en nuestra vida, pues es el afecto de cariño que demostramos por aquellos seres que siempre están por y para nosotros, por que precisamente son… nuestros amigos.

Y el mas importante…el mas misterioso…el mas intrigante…el mas hermoso…El Amor de Pareja. Ese es el mas especial…el que llegamos a considerar el mas valioso por ser el mas hermoso de todos, aquel que hace a tu corazón sentirse calido y en paz por el simple hecho de poder estar con esa persona especial. Si…es hermoso…pero no solo puede traer felicidad y gozo…puede traer el desastre…la ruina…el conflicto…y en peores casos…el suicidio.

Así que…el joven Syaoran Li, había sufrido de uno de sus casos en los que el Amor deja de ser hermoso y se vuelve detestable. Se vuelve el peor sentimiento del mundo…el que te traiciona y da una puñalada por la espalda…así se torno para el.

Era algo completamente distinto al caso de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto. Ella jamás había experimentado un sentimiento tan fuerte como este…y era tan hermoso…que le hizo pensar que se trataba del Amor…y era verdad.

Ahora pueden ver como el Amor no es solo la felicidad…también es la perdición…solo depende de cómo te haya tocado vivirlo. …

"Entonces…"-ella simplemente no sabia que objetar…la única manera de objetar al respecto seria confesar que lo amaba…que estaba enamorada de el….pero si las palabras de Syaoran habían sido ciertas…entonces el no sentía nada especial por ella… ¿Verdad?

'Entonces'…diré lo que esto era….Una ridiculez…era algo sumamente incoherente, absurdo y debo decir…estupido…permanecer junto al hombre que amas sabiendo que el no te ama….pero…que tal si solo le costaba trabajo aceptarlo…que tal.

"Bueno yo…tengo que irme"-dijo Sakura intentando ordenar los pensamientos en su mente…saber que estaba haciendo hay si realmente no era correspondida…si ese 'gustar' era solo un sentir vano y superficial….

"No puedes caminar"-dio la razón Syaoran, mientras veía a Sakura separarse de el por completo…incluso esto era peor…que sentir que Syaoran le había engañado con la chica de china…esto era un problema de superior magnitud.

"P-podré hacerlo…"-dijo Sakura decidida a dejar el lugar…quedar sola…y pensar bien las cosas…se levanto del sillón fracasadamente y cayo al suelo con éxito.

"¡Sakura!"-hablo en tono de voz preocupado mientras se agachaba justo a su lado…tomando con su mano el tobillo de sakura…comenzó a presionarlo delicadamente…

"Ouch…"-decía Sakura mientras le oprimía con su dedo pulgar esa parte.

"¿Te duele hay?"-pregunto Syaoran aun buscando mas áreas del tobillo para presionar…pero con suma delicadeza, cuidando no lastimarla…

"S-si…"-respondió ella sintiendo el dolor…

"Entonces tu tobillo no esta roto…solo se aflojo un poco un pequeño hueso que tenemos en esta parte…"-dijo el empresario, mientras se veía tan adorable al intentar curarla y hallarle remedio al asunto…que inmediatamente hizo a las mejillas de la castaña hervir.

"Gracias"-respondio la flor de cerezo, viendo con ojos de amor al empresario, mientras el le regalaba una dulce sonrisa…

"No creo que vayas a poder caminar durante unos 3 días…puedes quedarte aquí si quieres"-dijo Syaoran, soltando el tobillo, y acercándose un poco mas a ella…

Así que esto seria…experimentar tres días viviendo con el…que oportuno, y justo cuando lo que ella mas deseaba era llorar en su casa y pensar bien la situación.

"¡N-no puedo hacer eso!...t-tengo que ir a trabajar"-dijo Sakura apenada, sonrojándose completamente…ya que ella…trabajaba para el.

"Eso esta bien, trabajas para mi…Daidouji puede suplirte"-respondio Syaoran…parecía que cada excusa que la flor quería dar seria arruinada por el lobo….a toda costa tendría que quedarse…eso era lo que syaoran parecía querer.

"P-pero…"-respondió Sakura intentando objetar mas…y lo hizo…

"Yo no puedo…yo no puedo quedarme…por favor, llevame a mi casa"-asi que dijo lo que simplemente debió haber dicho desde un principio…ella solamente quería regresar a su departamento….derramar lagrimas dentro de el…y olvidarse de todo.

"Oh…esta bien"-dijo Syaoran…su voz no expresaba un tono diferente a esa seriedad que el tenia….pero sus ojos claramente se entristecieron.

"Muchas gracias"-respondio Sakura sonriendo débilmente.

Syaoran la tomo en sus brazos, la sentó sobre el sofá, se hinco frente a ella, de espaldas, y le pidió subirse sobre su espalda…era una manera mas fácil de cargarla.

"Hoe…"-se sentía tan bien al estar recargada en su fuerte espalda…sus latidos aumentaban al sentirse tan cerca de el…al sentirse "querida"…ella así se sentía…sin embargo…las palabras del joven Syaoran…indicaban lo contrario…pues probablemente simplemente le gustaba o agradaba…pero llegar a "amarla" o "quererla"…debía ser imposible, por lo tanto, sus ojos jade esmeralda se mostraron nublados con suma tristeza…

Aun seguía lloviendo… ¿acaso indicaba que ese era un terrible día, lleno de desgracias? O simplemente era cuestión del clima. Respuesta fácil….lo que creas eso será entonces para ti. Siempre que creas en una cosa…esa cosa se hará verdad para ti…pero al momento de negarla dejara de existir….es solo cosa de Creencia y Fe.

Así que si Sakura quería creer que el le amaba…entonces…así seria para ella…pero la lógica y sus pensamientos oscuros le recordaban las claras palabras de Syaoran…así que…no podía creerlo completamente.

La llevo hasta su departamento, la bajo con sumo cuidado de su lujoso, digno y bello automóvil negro…Sakura saco de la bolsa de su blusa una pequeña llave, se la entrego a Syaoran y con ella, el logro abrir la puerta….encontrándose a Yinxy frente a ellos…moviendo su cola animadamente….estaba actuando a lo contrario de antes cuando actuaba sumamente floja y holgazana…ahora parecía feliz…acaso realmente comprendía a su ama…y sabia que su ama era feliz estando con el y eso le ponía contenta también a ella?...No lo se…pero si quieres creerlo así…entonces…así será.

"¡Yinxy-chan!... ¡Perdóname! ¡Se me hizo tarde y no te he dado de comer!"-se reprendió ella misma, mientras seguía sobre la espalda de Syaoran, y era transportada hasta su sala, dejándola sentar sobre un sillón.

"¡Debes tener hambre! ¡Solo espera un momento por favor!"-dijo Sakura, mientras agachaba por completo su abdomen y buscaba algo con sus manos bajo el sofá a lo que Syaoran veía intrigado.

Pero al igual que le veía intrigado no podía evitar verla con cierta sensación afectuosa…

Porque ella era muy buena…incluso podía sentir la gran diferencia entre ambas chicas: Meiling y Sakura:

Meiling solia tener el comportamiento de una ni;a chiflada…pero tenia unos sentimientos sumamente nobles…lastima que dejaron de serle nobles a el…

Y Sakura era un caso distinto…era como tratar a una ni;a realmente llena de inocencia y suma bondad, sin excluir a nadie…algo diferente a Meiling, pues para que Meiling te diera algo de su bondad…tenias que ser de su agrado.

Pero el tiempo y el comportamiento influyen mucho en los sentimientos de nosotros, los seres humanos….el paso del tiempo determinara quien en verdad eres…porque sufrirás cambios inevitables, pero al final llegaras al ultimo y entonces sabrás quien eres…y el comportamiento de igual manera indica como somos…porque somos así…y también influye en gran parte en el Amor….la mayoría de las personas que están enamoradas no están enamoradas de algo externo es decir físico…están enamoradas de quien es….de su comportamiento, acciones, pensamientos, incluso sonrisas…esos están enamorados. Aquellos ilusos que solo buscan una falsa imagen….no conocerán jamás al Amor.

Por ello el tiempo le había hecho enamorarse de Meiling…desafortunadamente…en una manera profunda…eran muchos a;os…muchos a;os….arruinados y tirados a la basura…porque el amor que ella sentía por el…no era verdadero.

Entonces decidió que los fragmentos rotos de su corazón…jamás se volverían a juntar…porque jamás habría alguien que lo hiciera…porque jamás encontraría a la persona que realmente lo amara….la tenia frente a el…y no podía ver que se trataba de ella.

"Me voy…buenas tardes"-dijo Syaoran sintiéndose un poco confundido al haber entrado tan profundamente en sus pensamientos. Se turno sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de la castaña y camino hacia la puerta…

"Gracias Syaoran"-repuso ella mientras le miraba con sus ojos tiernos…y le veía salir de su departamento…así que ahora que estaba sola….podía gritar, llorar, intentar patalear (pues su hueso flojo realmente dolía), y hacer todo lo que su corazón herido le dictara a hacer.

"¡El no cree en el amor!...el no cree…en el amor….que voy a hacer…porque estoy con el…si no siente y jamás sentirá nada especial por mi…oh, yinxy"-dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba forzosamente a su bella y peculiar gata siamesa.

El timbre del teléfono de Sakura sonó inmediatamente…

Limpio sus lagrimas y aclaro su voz así nadie lo notaria…

"Habla Kinomoto"-

"¿Estabas llorando?"-pregunto una frágil y delicada voz, al escuchar la semi-rota voz de la castaña.

"¡Tomoyo!...Yo…"-y contó toda su historia mientras derramaba silenciosas lagrimas al hablar por teléfono.

"Oh…entonces…"-incluso su amiga no parecía tener consejos para esta situación…

¿Pero que rayos hacer con una persona que no cree en el amor?

Les tengo una respuesta: Conquista.

"¡Lo tengo!"-grito emocionadamente la de cabellos largos y ojos azules mientras la idea pasaba por su mente.

"¿Q-que es lo que tienes?"-pregunto Sakura mientras con su mano libre tallaba sus ojos para limpiar sus lagrimas…

"¡Yo se como hacer a un hombre creer en el amor! ¡Sakura-chan!"-dijo con el doble de entusiasmo la mejor amiga de la flor de cerezo.

"¿C-como?"-pregunto Sakura dudosa… ¿Realmente había un método?

"¡Lo conquistaras!"

"¡HOE!"

----------En el departamento de Syaoran----

Había arribado a su departamento aun confundido. Pero francamente no importaba que tanto intentara hallar la solución al problema…simplemente era imposible…no lograba encontrarle una explicación lógica a su sentir…no la encontraba…y estaba dentro de su corazón roto…

Sabiendo de antemano que no hallaría la solución, y encontrándose cansado por el momento…decidió acostarse, tomar una deliciosa siesta y tal vez eso lograría calmarle y relajarlo mucho más.

Pero lo que no sabía es que dormir no podría beneficiar en nada en estos momentos…porque los sueños…siempre es un misterio como se habrán de tornar.

Y lo que había empezado como un sueño con el piloteando un avión…se torno oscuro…sombras de un tiñe morado…completamente oscuro…lo único que se podía ver en tan temible oscuridad…era a si mismo…esto le parecía tan familiar.

Si…era su misma vieja "pesadilla" que lo había torturado durante tanto tiempo…

La silueta de una chica apareció, se aproximaba a el corriendo, se escuchaban sus risas de felicidad…se puso frente a el y le dijo:

"¡Te amo!"- se escucho decir la voz felizmente… esa voz…definitivamente la conocía…aunque no podía ver la cara de esa mujer…pero su voz la conoció con certeza.

"¡Sakura!"-grito el tomando por los hombros a la sombra y de pronto todo desapareció… y para su desgracia de haberse quedado con la duda de la identidad de aquella chica…despertó.

-Fin del Capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: X.x perdonen la tardanza, y que el capitulo este corto, pero yo siempre corto los capitulos hasta que llego a la parte interesante XD muajajaja soy tan mala wiiiii…ok..XD muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Los aprecio demasiado!...

Agradecimientos desde el capitulo 4:

Dreamskokoro

Sakura13

SaKu-CeReZo

Satsuki Ikada

Chouri

Anahi

Aiko ( n.n por cierto gracias por haberme felicitado de mi cumpleaños! XD)

Sakurita Lee

Lado esmeralda

Cynthia

Malfoys Red- Haired Lover

Akirachinty

Sahsakili

Angel of the Watery

Vickymoon

Valna

Naguchan

Pily14ccs

Kaori kagome

Hillary

Sakurita14

Mistical Elf

…

Hoshi

ParvatiP-Patty

Pantera-Li

Undine

Nota: los guiones bajos no se editan en mis caps X.x asi que lo lamento para quienes tenian guion bajo en sus niks X.x….

Magdalia Daidouji: XP no respondi como normalmente lo hago porke no me puedo arriesgar tanto X.x..puff..XD weno, muchas gracias por todo! los veo pronto!


	8. Mision: Conquista Fase: 1

**¿Quien Cree En El Amor?**

Magdalia Daidouji: O.O erm…se suponía que iba a actualizar la semana pasada pero…WAAA! Tengo tantos trabajos que hacer! Ayer me moría por escribir este capitulo! pero las mendigas tareas…bueno, pero que se le puede hacer -.-U mi escuela va a primero…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! …n.n alcance los 100 reviews en este fic también, muchas gracias.

Nota: -.-U realmente lamento que me haya tardado…culpen a mi escuela -.-U….

Nota 2: La inspiración jamás me falta…así que ese jamás será un problema para mi en actualizar…es el tiempo el que me falta -.-U

Comenzamos…

**¿Quien Cree En El Amor?**

**Capitulo 8: Mision: Conquista, Fase: 1**

Otra semana nueva, otro día en la que dos personas en algún lado de este mundo se enamoran sin siquiera saberlo…y sin siquiera decirlo…

Puede ser muy difícil para algunos encontrar el amor…pero a final de cuentas…sin siquiera notarlo…llegaran a enamorarse…

Es muy fácil para otros encontrarlo…ver a una persona de un modo especial y sentirse fuertemente atada a esa persona…

Qué extrañó es el amor, ¿Ne?...Pero es lo que mantiene viva a muchas personas todavía…la que los mantiene con fe, con fuerza, y devoción.

Y esta historia narra precisamente el hecho de cómo dos personas completamente diferentes…encontraron el amor…

La semana anterior el empresario Li Syaoran había visto con mayor claridad aquel sueño suyo que para el parecía una completa pesadilla…pues una mujer le hablaba en el sueño…y con dulzura le decía "Te amo"…pero el ya no creía en el amor….así que el hecho de que una persona se lo dijera a el…y solo en un sueño…era tormentoso.

Pero ese mismo día …la joven Kinomoto Sakura había aprendido algo nuevo de su jefe y amor el joven Syaoran…que ese pequeño lobo…no creía en la existencia de tal "Tontería" como el Amor…pero se gustaban, lo sabían…pero a que llegaría una relación…sin amor compartido…

Entonces la joven Daidouji Tomoyo, mejor amiga de Sakura había encontrado la solución perfecta…la única luz de esperanza para su querida amiga Sakura. Habría de conquistar al empresario más afamado y rico de Japón…y hacerle ver…lo que el verdadero amor era, esa…era su misión.

"T-tomoyo…n-no se que h-hacemos aquí…"-decía Sakura con nerviosismo mientras estaba parada frente a el aparador de una tienda comercial, justamente, dentro de un centro comercial.

"¡Por supuesto que lo sabes, Sakura!...Encontraremos la ropa perfecta para ti… ¡Claro que lo haremos!"-decia Tomoyo con entusiasmo mientras sus ojos parecían brillar con emoción.

"¿T-tiene algo de malo la ropa que uso?"-le preguntaba Sakura con preocupación a su mejor amiga y experta en moda, Tomoyo.

"No tiene nada de malo, Sakura. ¡Te ves divina en cualquier ropa que uses, pero…nos esforzaremos por que ese "Divina"…aumente aun mas…y haga al joven Li algo que mirar y deleitarse…. ¡Eso haremos!"-decia Tomoyo aun mas entusiasmada mientras hacia las mejillas de Sakura tornarse completamente rojas.

"S-syaoran…."-pronunciaba su nombre con ternura mientras adhería una sonrisa a sus labios, mas sus ojos se mostraban tristes al recordar las palabras de Syaoran.

Ambas chicas entraron a la tienda, cual se mostraba elegante, a la vanguardia, con estilo, y moda, algo costosa…pero…si eres la secretaria del empresario mas rico de Japón…tu sueldo debe ser lo suficientemente aceptable.

"¡Esta me gusta!"-decia Tomoyo mientras sacaba una prenda, una blusa negra muy hermosa…pero…

"¡Hoe! ¡Es muy costosa!"-se asombraba Sakura al ver el precio de dicha blusa.

"Si gustas, yo puedo pagarlo encantada"-decia Tomoyo atentamente mientras sonreía con alegría.

"¡N-no Tomoyo, Yo puedo hacerlo…es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a venir a estas tiendas"-decia Sakura mientras dejaba a su vista inspeccionar el lugar…rodeado de mujeres buscando finas y lindas prendas que usar…

-En algún Café del centro comercial-

Dos apuestos hombres, jóvenes, conversaban "animadamente" dentro de un café del mismo centro comercial en el que se encontraban la señorita Tomoyo y la joven Sakura.

"Así que volviste a tener tal…"Pesadilla" "-decía el joven Eriol Hiragizawa mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reírse de la "pesadilla" de Syaoran.

"Si…cállate…"-decía Syaoran mientras escuchaba a eriol reírse con discreción.

"Lo siente, jejeje. Bueno… y ya supiste quien es esa chica que te dice "Te amo"?-preguntaba Eriol controlando su risa, y retomando la seriedad sobre el asunto.

"Eso creo…"-decía Syaoran mientras veía el reflejo de su rostro en la taza de café…

"Y ¿Quién es?"-preguntaba Eriol mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

"….Sakura"-decia Syaoran mientras su reflejo desaparecía de la taza de café y dejaba a su imaginación ver el rostro de Sakura sonriente en el…

"Vaya… ¿Y que crees que eso significa?"-pregunto Eriol con picardía mientras sonreía abiertamente hacia su socio.

"…No lo se"-decia Syaoran…pero en el fondo…lo sabia…pero como siempre su obstinación, y orgullo iban primero que nada…por lo tanto no lo acepto.

-Dentro de los vestidores de la tienda en la que se encuentran Tomoyo y Sakura-

"¡Hermoso! ¡Te luce divino!"-decia Tomoyo mientras juntaba sus manos en un aplauso, y admiraba a su amiga en un hermoso vestido color negro y rojo.

"P-pero… ¿Por qué tengo que usar un vestido?"-se preguntaba Sakura mientras se observaba reflejada en el espejo y veia a mujeres pasar y verle con…envidia.

Era joven y era muy bella, con ojos jade esmeralda como dos joyas preciosas. Tenía una suerte enorme de poder ser la secretaria del empresario Li Syaoran, una gran suerte que tantas otras secretarias que trabajaban para empresarios viejos, robustos, enormes, y mal agradecidos no tenian y deseaban.

"Pues es obvio, Sakura…si llegaras a tener otra cita con el joven Li… ¿Qué crees que usarías?...se que tienes muy linda ropa Sakura, y toda se te ve encantadora, pero…hay que dejarlo deslumbrado…"-decía Tomoyo mientras tallaba sus manos con picardía y después le sonreía tiernamente a su amiga.

"Esta bien…"-decía Sakura mientras se volvía a observar en el espejo, se sentía algo complacida por como le lucia el vestido…y esperaba…y confiaba en que esto que hacia sirviera de algo.

"¡Es todo lo que compraremos en esta tienda, ¡Vayamos a la siguiente!"-decia Tomoyo con felicidad mientras se apresuraba a salir del vestidor…

"-.-U ¿A la siguiente?"-preguntaba Sakura algo cansada de probarse tanta ropa y de tantas miradas fulminantes por alguna que otra envidiosa.

"¡Por supuesto!"-decia Tomoyo con entusiasmo mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y la sacaba del vestidor.

"¡E-ESPERA TOMOYO! ¡TRAIGO EL VESTIDO PUESTO!"-decia Sakura en cierto modo cómico y nervioso al estar frente a todos los que estaban dentro de la tienda, usando dicho vestido. Cada una de las miradas fue a dar a ella…algunas miradas de hombres la devoraban…mientras el rojo en las mejillas de Sakura aparecía y entraba rápidamente a el vestidor.

"Jojojojo"-decia Tomoyo quedando ella fuera del vestidor y riendo con picardía…hasta que a su mirar pasaron dos hombres jóvenes y apuestos frente a ella….pasaban por enfrente de la tienda…

"Imposible…"-decía Tomoyo con asombro al ver al mismo Li Syaoran y su socio y amigo Eriol Hiragizawa pasaban por la tienda.

"¡Sakura-chan!... ¡Date prisa, por favor! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡O no alcanzara el tiempo!" –decía Tomoyo con prisa mientras un plan pasaba por su mente en ese instante.

"Estoy lista"-decia Sakura mientras salía del vestidor aun con el rojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza que había pasado.

"¡Aprisa! ¡Vamonos!"-decia Tomoyo mientras volvía a tomar la mano de su amiga, y salía aprisa de la tienda.

"¡Un poco mas lento, por favor!..aun me duele mi tobillo un poco"-decia Sakura mientras corría como podía sujetada de la mano por Tomoyo.

"Oh, es verdad…te habías lastimado…lo siento mucho"-se disculpaba Tomoyo con ojos de culpabilidad mientras detenía su paso junto a la castaña quien ya se mostraba agitada.

"No te preocupes, Tomoyo"-decia Sakura con una grata sonrisa para despreocupar a su mejor amiga.

"…Espera un momento aquí por favor. Si te duele tu tobillo, no quiero hacerte caminar en vano….iré a buscar una tienda que me gusta, pero no estoy segura si aquella era la dirección, así que no quiero que camines el doble en vano. Espera aquí por favor"-dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía tiernamente y pretendía sonar completamente lógica y normal….pero que Sakura no se lastimara…no era la verdadera razón por lo que la quería hacer esperar.

Sakura acento con su cabeza y dio nuevamente una sonrisa mientras la joven Daidouji salía con prisa hacia la dirección que había alcanzado a ver que habían tomado los jóvenes empresarios.

La flor de cerezo decidió esperar pacientemente en unas bancas que había por el lugar para descansar un poco y relajarse…había tenido una mañana agitada.

Pero mientras Sakura descansaba sin tener idea de lo que pasaba, Tomoyo buscaba con afán a Syaoran y a Eriol…y de pronto…gracias a su observadora vista…vio la cabellera rebelde del castaño y la cabellera negra azulada de Hiragizawa. Decidió seguirlos con cautela, tratando de parecer una simple compradora que vagaba por el lugar viendo tiendas y ropa…pero verdaderamente los estaba siguiendo…quería saber a donde irían y los vio entrar a una tienda de antigüedades.

"Que extraños son los hombres"-decia Tomoyo mientras se sonreía y volvía a regresar a donde había dejado a Sakura.

Sakura esperaba…jugaba con sus manos, y no ponía atención a nada…parecía estar en su mundo…su mundo en el que recordaba recibir unas rosas de Syaoran…ser besada por el…cargada por el…y haberse confesado lo que sentían por el otro en términos sencillos…"Me gustas".

"Syaoran…"-decía Sakura mientras sus manos dejaban de jugar…y miraba perdidamente hacia el techo del lugar como si remplazara al cielo.

Rápidos pasos se empezaron a escuchar…

"¡Encontré la tienda!...Vamos"-decia Tomoyo llegando, quedando de pie frente a Sakura…sacándola de su mundo.

"¡Ah, que bien"-decia Sakura con una sonrisa falsa que realmente en lugar de reflejar lo que toda sonrisa hace…reflejaba tristeza.

Se puso de pie junto a su amiga de ojos azules y cabello largo negro precioso.

"Es por aquí…"-decía Tomoyo mientras daba vuelta por un pasillo y se aproximaba cada vez mas a la tienda de antigüedades que había dentro del centro comercial.

Y después de algunos segundos…

"¡Ya estamos!"-decia Tomoyo mientras señalaba entusiasta la tienda de antigüedades.

"¿Una tienda de antigüedades?"-preguntaba completamente extraña la castaña…y por supuesto que habría de estarlo… ¿Qué no se supone que venían a comprar ropa?

"Claro, hay buenos libros también…me pueden dar muchas ideas. Supe que había libros sobre moda antigua, si puedo combinar algo antiguo con algo moderno seria genial, yo podría diseñar el vestido, sabes lo mucho que me gusta hacer esas cosas… ¡Y que tu pudieras usar el vestido seria divino!"-decia Tomoyo mientras se inventaba una buena excusa para estar hay, con brillo en sus ojos.

"Vamos, entremos"-decia mientras tomaba su mano y entraba en el lugar…se veia algo solitario…no parecía haber muchas a las que les gustara las cosas con antigüedad…para lo que la vista de Tomoyo y Sakura alcanzaban a ver…solo parecía haber 6 interesados. Y ninguno de los seis…parecía ser el empresario Li ni el empresario Hiragizawa, por lo que la mirada de Tomoyo se mostró desilusionada…probablemente se habían marchado de la tienda…probablemente.

"Mmm… Busca algún libro de moda antigua en aquella sección, yo buscare en esta"-decia Tomoyo mientras pretendía separarse de Sakura de tal manera que le daría oportunidad de encontrar a los empresarios.

"Esta bien"-respondia Sakura gentilmente mientras tomaba dirección hacia un gran estante, repleto de libros.

"Veamos…libros de moda…libros de moda… ¿Qué haría un libro de moda aquí?...mmm…bueno, Tomoyo dijo que aquí estaría, así que aquí debe estar"-decia Sakura mientras dudaba un poco en Tomoyo y luego volvía a tenerle plena confianza…un libro con el titulo "La Moda"…lo tomo en sus manos dejando un hueco en el estante…por ese hueco se podía ver que había otro libro frente a el…hasta que ese libro también fue quitado dejando un hueco completo por el que podías ver lo que había del otro lado del estante….Por simple curiosidad la castaña asomo su mirar por el hueco…viendo dos manos sosteniendo el libro que había sido tomado del otro lado del estante….hasta que al parecer al dueño de esas manos sintió la misma curiosidad por ver a través del hueco…asomando su mirar por el también…que par de curiosos. Quedándose viendo unos ojos jade esmeralda y unos ojos ámbar profundo…

"¡Sakura!"-se escucho la voz del empresario gritar con sorpresa mientras toda persona que le rodeaba le lanzaba una mirada fulminante de que debía guardar silencio…otras personas se encontraban leyendo así que había que respetar.

"¿Syaoran?"-preguntaba Sakura con nerviosismo dejando a su corazón latir sumamente rápido.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-preguntaba Syaoran, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas.

"B-buscaba un libro… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?"-preguntaba ella. Pero que buen método de comunicación….iniciar una conversación a través de el hueco de un estante….sencillamente: original.

Tomoyo estaba de pie frente al estante viendo como dos personas parecían tener su cabeza asomada por un hueco del mismo estante…y sonrió con ternura.

-Fin del Capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: -.-U si esta corto…XD NO ME IMPORTA! WAHAHAHA! Llegue a la parte interesante XD y aquí se corta el capi…

Subaruchan: XD gracias por "Molestarme" aquí tambien subaruchan! Te lo agradezco con todo mi corazoncito XD! Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review! ;) ya sabes que los aprecio mucho! actualizo Drácula en sabado X.x para que estes pendiente XD jejeje. Gracias!

Kaori-Kagome: Muchas gracias Kaori! n.n…XD sip Syaoran tiene que abrir los ojos…o.o eso espero…jejeje…XD ah la intriga es genial muajajaja. Muchas gracias por el review!.

Cynthia: XD hey! Muchas gracias Cynthia! n.n..XD me encanta saber que cuento con tu apoyo! XD pues aquí tienes el capi, muchas gracias por el review!

Lady esmeralda: Hola lady esmeralda! XD muchas gracias por el review, haber que pasa con estos dos tortolos :P jejeje! Nos vemos pronto!

Sashakili: Muchas gracias por el review! XD si, tomoyo es lista jiji XD, gracias por el review!

Aiko: Hola Aiko! Muchas gracias por el review! XD si Tomoyo es genial! (ahora sabes la razon de mi nik en el XD Ademas el apellido me gusta O.o) Muchas gracias!

Luna310: Hola muchas gracias por el review! XD nos vemos pronto en el fic de Drácula.

HermioneI: Hey! Muchisimas gracias por seguirme en ambos fics! en verdad! n.n gracias!

Doremi3: Muchas gracias Doremi! Que gusto saber que lees mi historia n.n wa! n.n…sip…todo a su tiempo X.x no escribi antes por que….X.x he estado tan ocupada.

Akirachinty: XD hey! Muchas gracias por el review! que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! me da gusto! Wiii..XD que estes bien!

Undine: XD jajaja, perdoname por no haberte enviado el capitulo! X.x es que se me paso, lo siento X.x, muchas gracias por el review! este si te lo paso! XD no te preocupes!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola! X.x de verdad sigo lamentando no haber podido platicar contigo…en verdad que estoy muy ocupada…excepto los fines de semana que me relajo y me pongo a hacer otras cosas, espero encontrarte pronto! XD muchas gracias por el review!

Coolis17: XD hola! Lloraste? n.n…que gusto me da! XD ok se lo mala que me oigo diciendo eso, pero de esa manera se que mi fic alcanzo tu corazon, muchas gracias!. En cuanto a lo de los reviews, se andaba mandando un mail con una petición para poder responder reviews, fue cuando me entere n.nU jijiji. Nuevamente gracias!

SakuritaQ: Muchas gracias por el review! en verdad me hizo sentir bien, XD saber que entienden mis palabras y les llegan al corazoncito XD me pone muy contenta, siii, syaoran es hermoso XD jaja. Muchas gracias por el review! espero verte pronto! Nos vemos!

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Mag: Infintas gracias por permitirme alcanzar los 100 reviews, para mi eso significa que estoy mejorando n.n….o.o aunque se que hay fics con 500 y 300 reviews, pero yo estoy muy contenta con mis 100 reviews XD no pido mas….y sus reviews son geniales, muchas gracias por todo! Matta-ne!

Nota: "Drácula", actualización 10 de septiembre.

Nota 2: -.-U ya se me vinieron dos fics mas a la mente, pero no los puedo publicar…wa!...se me esta haciendo muy pesado el trabajo en la escuela por lo tanto me es algo difícil estar actualizando los dos fics que tengo ahorita actualizando constantemente….cargar ahora con 4 fics me seria muy difícil. Salgo de vacaciones en noviembre asi que hasta ese bendito mes XD subo nuevos fics.

Muchas gracias! Adios! Tengan un lindo dia! XD


	9. Mision: Conquista Fase:2

**¿Quien Cree En El Amor?**

Magdalia Daidouji: -.-U hola, como están, espero bien -.-… -.-U muchas gracias por sus reviews, los quiero, gracias -.-….

Comenzamos!

**¿Quien Cree En El Amor?**

**Capitulo 9: Mision: Conquista, Fase: 2 **

**Así que se habían encontrado…en una librería, frente a frente, interrogándose a través del hueco de un estante, causando llamar la atención de las personas que se encontraban la tienda, atrayendo las miradas de los compradores y por supuesto de la observadora Tomoyo Daidouji. **

**Se sentía indescriptible…pero era algo parecido a emocionante lo que sus corazones sentían al verse después de una semana en la que Sakura había faltado por completo a la empresa Fukori, por que al parecer el dolor que su "tobillo" había sentido se extendió por mas de tres días…además…se preparaba para ver de frente a Syaoran e intentar lo que pudiese parecer imposible…Conquistarlo. **

**Amor…hermosa palabra…triste palabra…alegre palabra…desastrosa palabra…**

**Deja que tu corazón la sienta…a través de esta historia. **

"**V-vine por un libro también"-contesto el empresario con nerviosismo peculiar. Esa clase de sensación nerviosa cuando estas con la persona que te gusta. **

"**Y-ya veo…"-dijo Sakura con pausa….sus mejillas enrojeciéndose aun mas. Realmente no había estado en sus planes al venir al centro comercial encontrarlo. **

**Sus rostros se contemplaban por un gran y largo plazo de tiempo…era como si todo lo demás hubiese desaparecido, las personas, las cosas…solo estaban ellos dos viéndose de frente…a través de un Estante. **

"**Señorita, necesito sacar el libro que esta hay…erm… ¿me haría el favor de moverse?"-pregunto una señora, robusta, de lentes, y personalidad frívola, llegando a interrumpir el único espacio y tiempo de Sakura y Syaoran. **

"**H-hoe,…si, ¡Lo siento!"-dijo Sakura moviéndose, e inclinándose al momento de pedir disculpas, había estado estorbando el paso de la señora. **

**Mientras Syaoran seguía con su rostro asomado en el estante…sonriendo con ternura al ver las atolondradas disculpas de Sakura. **

"**¿Se te perdió algo?"-se escucho la voz de Eriol tras de Syaoran con un cómico y burlón tono de voz. **

"**¡A-Ah!...rayos…"-dijo Syaoran sacando su cabeza del estante, en un modo completamente avergonzado, había sido descubierto por Eriol haciendo una tontería lo que significaba una semana de burlas continuas hacia el y sus disparatadas acciones. **

"**Vaya… ¿Qué había hay dentro?... ¡Es un agujero negro! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Un portal para viajar a través de las dimensiones!"-dijo Eriol burlándose, asomando su cabeza por el mismo estante, haciendo que Syaoran bajara su mirada al suelo con vergüenza y enojo. **

"**Oh…ya veo porque estabas asomado"-dijo Hiragizawa mientras veía a través del estante a Sakura hablar con la señora que había interrumpido su momento con Syaoran. **

"**¡Konnichiwa, Kinomoto-san!"-saludo el de ojos azules aun a través del estante, lo que saco a Sakura de su discusión con la señora y le hizo gritar un poco…un poco.**

"**¡HOE! ¡Hiragizawa-san! O.O… ¿Q-que haces aquí?"-pregunto la castaña con desconcierto mientras veía parte de la cabeza de Eriol asomada a través del estante. Reitero, sus métodos de comunicación…eran sencillamente originales. **

"**Vengo con Syaoran…oh espera"-dijo Hiragizawa mientras era jalado por el cuello de su camisa, por el pequeño lobo quien ya se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para tener que aguantar aun mas vergüenzas gracias a Eriol quien de seguro diría algo ridículo sobre el a Sakura. **

"**Vamonos"-decia Syaoran mientras arrastraba en un cómico modo a Eriol por el cuello de la camisa y lo llevaba con el hacia la salida de la tienda… ¿Planeaba irse sin despedirse?. Que bueno que Tomoyo estaba ahí para solucionarlo todo. **

"**Buenas tardes Señor Li, Hiragizawa-san"-dijo Tomoyo al "accidentalmente" encontrarlos en la salida de la tienda de antigüedades. **

"**Buenas tardes, Daidouji"-saludo Syaoran algo cortante tratando de escapar del lugar lo mas pronto posible…aunque con la joven Daidouji ahí…eso no se lograría tan fácil. **

"**Buenas tardes, Daidouji-san. Mira Syaoran, que sorpresa encontrarnos a Kinomoto-san y a Daidouji-san… ¿No significara algo?"-preguntaba Eriol con picardía mientras lanzaba una mirada que comenzaba a hacer arder los adentros Syaoran. Era tan fácil hacerlo enojar o mejor aun…avergonzar. **

"**No"-respondio Syaoran lanzo inquisidoras miradas que claramente decían: vuelves-a-decir-algo-y-lo-lamentaras. **

"**¡Tomoyo!"-dijo Sakura llegando caminando con prisa hacia ellos…Ahora estaban los cuatro juntos. **

**Y cuando los castaños volvieron a cruzar miradas…el palpitar de su corazón volvió a aumentar como solo lo hacia al ver el rostro de otro…era extraño…pero era completamente emocionante…la adrenalina de ambos subía…era único…era…_eso._ **

**Al ver los ojos del otro, ambos giraron sus miradas hacia otros lados…no querían que el otro notara el sonrojo que les ocasionaba verse…y claro que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta si ambos miraban hacia otros lados…ese par de tórtolos despitados. **

"**Ahora estamos los cuatro juntos…y realmente me parece que signifique algo… ¿Les parece comer con nosotros?"-invito el galante Eriol con una amable y dulce sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacia la propuesta a lo que Sakura y Syaoran inmediatamente reaccionaron con un grito:**

"**¡HOE!"-**

"**¡EEK!"**

"**Seria una descortesía no aceptar su invitación, además se ven muy caballerosos… aceptemos"-decia Tomoyo acercándose a Sakura, para poder limpiar un poco el cerebro de su amiga con sus "buenas intenciones" cuales cada vez mas se convertían en un nuevo y brillante plan. **

"**S-si"-acepto Sakura aun con sus mejillas de ese tono rosado. **

"**Aceptamos, muchas gracias"-fue mas clara en aceptar la invitación Tomoyo, mostrando la misma sonrisa amable y dulce que daba Eriol. Eran algo parecidos. **

"**Gracias"-dijo Eriol mientras devolvía el gesto con su sonrisa similar a la de Tomoyo….sonrisas misteriosas, amables, picaras e intrigantes…esas eran sus clases de sonrisas. **

"**¿E-en donde quieren comer?"-pregunto Syaoran para dejar de sentir que Tomoyo y Eriol eran los únicos conversadores de los cuatro y que el y su flor de cerezo solo intentaban ocultar sus apenados rostros.**

"**E-en donde ustedes quieran estaría bien"-respondio Sakura…lo que convertía a esta conversación a una platica entre Sakura y Syaoran…nuevamente encerrándose en su mundo…donde todo quedaba aparte…todo. Eriol y Tomoyo….en su mundo era como si no existieran…simplemente se veían a los ojos y respondían con timidez a lo que el otro decía…los latidos de sus corazones se sentían mas tranquilos conforme mas se hablaban…aun con ese bello sonrojo que les hacia parecer una tierna pareja de enamorados…sin embargo lograban sentir la paz en el interior estando juntos…**

"**¿Ya decidieron a donde?"-pregunto Eriol esperando recibir como respuesta el nombre de algún restaurante pero no fue así. **

"**Recordé que tengo que hacer algo en mi departamento…por ello no tengo tiempo de venir a comer hoy…así que decidimos que seria mejor venir a cenar"-respondio con una sonrisa animada, mientras Hiragizawa y Daidouji aceptaban al sonreír también. **

"**¿Nos veremos aquí entonces?"-pregunto la de cabellos largos y negros. **

"**A las ocho en punto, ¿ne, Syaoran"-dijo la flor de cerezo girando su rostro a Syaoran, desapareciendo el rubor, sintiéndose mas cómoda nuevamente al poder estar a su lado. **

"**Si"-respondio Syaoran regalándole una leve sonrisa que sin duda no daba a nadie más. **

"**Entonces nos retiramos. Hasta las ocho"-dijo el joven Hiragizawa en forma de despedida a ambas chicas mientras daba una leve palmada en la espalda de Syaoran. **

"**Hasta las ocho"-respondieron al unísono la de ojos jade esmeralda y la de ojos azul amatista. **

**Los dos apuestos jóvenes empresarios regresaron hacia los estantes de la biblioteca, a regresar a su búsqueda por el libro, mientras que ambas secretarias salían de la tienda con rostros llenos de emoción y felicidad. **

"**Tomoyo… ¿Qué paso con el libro?"-pregunto Sakura después de recordar que ellas también llegado a la tienda con el propósito de encontrar un libro…uno sobre moda por cierto. **

"**A-ah…recordé que tengo uno en mi casa"-respondio la joven Daidouji, siempre con ideas y mentiras blancas en su mente, que le permitían lograr sus brillantes planes. **

"**Ya veo"-respondio la ojiverde sin dudar en la palabra de su amiga. Sin dudar estaba llena de ingenuidad y esa era una "cualidad" que le llamaba mucho la atención al joven empresario, y que probablemente le gustaba de ella. **

"**Y tu… ¿En verdad olvidaste algo en tu departamento?"-pregunto Tomoyo, que para ella…ninguna mentira por mas blanca que fuera pasaba por desapercibida. Agradezcámoselo a su don de la observación. **

"**No"-respondio Sakura con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y después de unos segundos dejar salir pequeñas risas, pues su mentira había sido descubierta. **

"**¿Cómo supiste?"-pregunto la castaña intrigando aun con la sonrisa en sus labios. **

"**Fue fácil…Cuando te llame para invitarte a venir aquí, me dijiste que estaba bien porque no tenias nada que hacer"-respondio Tomoyo dando explicación lógica al porque le había descubierto su pequeña mentira. **

"**Cierto, me descubriste. Quería ver a Syaoran…estaba pensando en el y fue extraño que me lo encontrara…"-dijo Sakura mientras dejaba su vista perderse en el techo del lugar, a lo que Tomoyo le veía con ternura, al recordar que de hecho no fue extraño que se lo encontrara…fue su repentino y efectivo plan. **

"**Pero, recordé que acabamos de comprar un vestido…y pensé que podría usarlo…"-Dijo la castaña mientras sus ojos se volvían tiernos. **

"**¡Asi se piensa, Sakura!"-animo Tomoyo al juntar sus manos en forma de aplauso, y agregar un brillo de encanto y deleite a sus ojos. **

"**Si voy a c-conq…"-le avergonzaba el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que hacerlo si quería tener su amor…aunque probablemente…ya lo tenia. **

"**Conquistarlo"-completo Tomoyo con dulzura sin pena alguna, al ver el trabajo que le costaba su mejor amiga poder pronunciar la palabra, pues le era fácil apenarse y mas si el asunto se relacionaba al amor de su vida. **

"**E-eso…e-entonces… ¿Q-que debo hacer?"-se pregunto Sakura ingenuamente. Ella si que necesitaba salir un poco de su ingenuo mundo y despertar a ver la realidad de las cosas y ver como se consiguen las cosas…y como se consigue una conquista. **

"**Que bueno que lo preguntaste. Primero que nada… ¡Debes lucir divina!"-exclamo Tomoyo nuevamente con tal brillo en los ojos que reflejaba suma emoción mientras la castaña se sentía avergonzada de solo imaginarse a si misma luciendo el vestido, aunque debía admitir que le había gustado el modo en que le lucia el vestido.**

"**¿D-divina? -.-U"**

"**¡Por supuesto!. ¡Aunque es una cualidad que ya posees pero debes lucir aun mas! ¡Apantallarlo! ¡Cegarlo con tu belleza!"-….ella si que era profunda. **

"**-.-U… ¿M-mi belleza?"-**

"**¡Y por supuesto! ¡Actuar lo más divinamente posible! ¡Lo mas encantadora! ¡Lo mas endulzante! ¡Lo mas…!"-decía Tomoyo mientras sus ojos simplemente no podían brillar mas, y su pose de triunfo no podía ser mas expresiva. **

"**Hoe… ¿Cómo haré eso?"-pregunto Sakura con curiosidad mientras seguía de pie**

**fuera de la tienda de antigüedades en compañía de Tomoyo. **

"**Es una cualidad que también ya tienes Sakura…pero la haremos lucir aun mas, ¿Te parece?. Debes ser el doble de atenta, el doble de dulce, el doble de divina, ¡El doble de todo!..."-decía Daidouji con el 'doble' de emoción también. Sakura seguía intentando analizar cada palabra que salía de la boca de Tomoyo, pero francamente seguía sin entender como lograría actuar divinamente. **

**El joven empresario quien aun buscaba su dichoso libro…giro su mirada hacia el aparador de la tienda…dejándole ver a través del vidrio la figura de Sakura platicar dulcemente con Tomoyo…y no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que hablaban sobre como conquistarlo a el. Vio a sakura sonreír y…**

"**Sakura…"-**

**-Fin del Capitulo-**

**Magdalia Daidouji: los amo, gracias. **

**-Agradecimientos a-**

**Aiko: wah! Gracias por seguirme leyendo aquí Aiko!.**

**Lady Esmeralda: Hola lady! Muchísimas gracias por el review. Que estés bien : )**

**Cynthia: hola! ya le segui, no te preocupes, muchas gracias por el review! ojala te haya gustado el capi. **

**Malfoys red-haired lover: Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, lo aprecio muchos. Muchas gracias, suerte con las tuyas, estaré al pendiente : )**

**KAI: Hola kai, gracias por leerme! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! espero leernos pronto!**

**Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: Wah! Las hermanas, muchas gracias a ambas por leer mi historia, son geniales, muchas gracias, que estén bien. **

**Doremi3: Hola Doremi, muchas gracias por el review, aquí tienes la actualización, espero te haya gustado. **

**SakuraIka: Wah, que bueno que te hayas intrigado : ) ojala te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Subaruchan: Hola subaruchan, muchas gracias por haberme dejado review en ambos fics, Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, golpea a mi profesor de ciencias sociales. Te cuidas mucho. : )**

**Sashakili: Hola Sashakili, muchas gracias por haberme dejado review, si jaja, Syaoran y Sakura muy originales. Muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos pronto.**

**Hikari-sys: Hola Hikari, muchas gracias por el review, esperemos que lo que dice tu review pase : ), gracias por leerme. **

**Daulaci: Hola Daulaci, muchas gracias por haberte animado a leer el fic, y espero que te siga gustando y muchas gracias por pensar eso de mi. Nos vemos pronto. **

**Coolis17: Hola Coolis, muchisimas gracias por el review, bueno por lo visto, eso tendra que esperar solo un poquito mas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, nos vemos. **

**HOSHI: Hola hoshi, muchisimas gracias por el review, lamento que de repente salgan cortos los capis, pero, pues siempre los corto en la parte interesante : ) te cuidas mucho! y gracias.**

**Sakurita-Q: Hola, muchas gracias Sakurita, sip, siempre intento poner un poco de mi en mis historias : ) y me alegra que eso te guste, muchas gracias. **

**Jossuete: Hola Jossuete, muchas gracias por leer mis fics, que bueno que te gusten, ya me tienes aquí actualizando y espero que haya sido de tu agrado, muchisimas gracias Cassandra. : )**

**-Fin de los agradecimientos-**

**Magdalia: Muchas gracias : ) . Nos vemos pronto. **


	10. Mision: Conquista Fase: 3

**¿Quien Cree En El Amor?**

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola, que tal? …o.oU la ultima vez que escribí andaba algo triste, pero ya estoy bien! n.nU perdonen las demoras, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Escribiendo a la: 1: 30 p.m. (Disfrutando de mi hermoso fin de semana)

Escuchando: Katakoto no Koi –Chobits (ajajaja sigo amando esta canción XD)

Comenzamos!

**¿Quien Cree En El Amor?**

**Capitulo 10: Mision: Conquista, Fase: 3 **

Oh, el "Amor" pero que complicado sentimiento es este…te puede hacer pisar el cielo…y te puede hacer caer al suelo. Todo depende del destino…de tu corazón…y de tu persona especial.

Y aun cuando pienses que eres la persona mas inteligente de todas, la que no se dejara engallar por las "patrañas" del amor…caerás en el…ya lo veras.

Por que el amor no es algo que te de opciones…simplemente te enamoraras y punto…tu mente no intervendrá…dejaras que los sentimientos de tu corazón lo sientan…y los pensamientos no se involucraran…es solo cosa de amar.

Y esa noche si todo salía de acuerdo a los bien elaborados planes de la secretaria Tomoyo Daidouji, santa mentirosa y dulce picara...seria una noche para amar.

Habían quedado en el acuerdo de verse en el centro comercial, en el restaurante que había por fuera, era uno muy elegante y bello pues dicho centro comercial era el más afamado de la ciudad también.

La ingenua Kinomoto jamás vio las intenciones de su amiga en llevarla repentinamente a una tienda de antigüedades, pero confiaba en ella plenamente….que bueno que lo hacia…si no….imagínense.

Daidouji Tomoyo ya estaba en su casa, preparando y organizando las cosas, como sucederían, como Sakura se maquillaría, peinaría, vestiría, actuaría, enfrente del objetivo….el joven Li Syaoran.

Un corazón complicado el de este joven debo decir, uno que logro enamorarse desde muy joven y logro ser destrozado unos cuantos años atrás, destrozo que le ocasiono…dejar de creer en el amor.

Pero confíen en mi palabra…no hay persona que no caiga en el amor….no hay persona. Muchos…amaron…y no volverán a hacerlo…según ellos y sus pensamientos ridículos, porque como lo he dicho: la cabeza, tu cerebro, y lo que pienses no interviene con el sentir de tu corazón….así que podrás estar enamorado pero no lo aceptaras si "orgullo" es tu segundo nombre.

Hay personas que creen en conquistar a otra persona…método que ciertamente funciona en muchas ocasiones, porque a la persona a la que se intenta conquistar es tan ciega que no ve sus sentimientos fácilmente y es necesario "conquistarlo" para que lo note y por supuesto…lo acepte. Y eso es precisamente lo que la secretaria del joven Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura, intentaba hacer.

Así que mientras Tomoyo hacia una lista en un cuaderno y tachaba y palomeaba las cosas que Sakura haría y las que no…la castaña tomaba una ducha en su departamento.

"¿Cómo pude haber pensado en usar ese vestido?...no le gustare"-dijo Sakura con desconfianza hundiéndose mas en la tina de baño con vergüenza de si misma y sus pensamientos anteriores.

"Mmm…Syaoran…."-dijo Sakura por ultima vez sintiendo el rojo en sus mejillas al imaginar el rostro del empresario y después terminar sumergiendo su cabeza dentro del agua.

Y en el departamento de Li Syaoran las cosas no pasaban tan diferentes…

"… ¿Una cena?... ¿En que estaba pensando?..."-pregunto Syaoran mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá que tenia frente al televisor, en compañía de su fiel amigo Tobby.

"Uh…no, no podré traerte esta vez amigo"-dijo Syaoran acariciando la cabeza del cachorro con gracia al ver como como Tobby había parado sus orejas en alto al escuchar la palabra cena que en su mente indicaba rápidamente: Comida.

En la mansión del empresario Hiragizawa, el a diferencia de la señorita Daidouji, no se tomaba la molestia de preparar las cosas, pues su mente le decía en alguna forma…que todo saldría bien.

"A veces…no decirlo…vuelve las cosas mas divertidas"-dijo Eriol sonriendo dulcemente viendo por su ventana hacia el sol…cual comenzaba a ocultarse…lo que solo podía significar una cosa….nuestra amiga la noche estaba apunto de llegar.

Un "ring" inesperado sonó en el teléfono del departamento de Sakura Kinomoto.

"Buenas noches, Sakura"-saludo dulcemente Tomoyo por el teléfono al ser contestado por la flor de cerezo.

"¡Tomoyo, Buenas noches"-respondio animada la ojiverde al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

"¿Tienes un lápiz y un cuaderno en que apuntar?"-dijo Daidouji curiosamente mientras desde su casa sujetaba una libreta en sus manos.

"U-uh…si"-respondio Sakura con algo de confusión mientras giraba su mirada hacia la mesa que estaba a su lado, y tomaba el lápiz y una hoja de papel que había encima de tal mesita.

"De acuerdo…Anota esto:…"-comenzó a provocar intriga la ojiazul.

"Hai"

"1,- Saludar de beso en la mejilla en el momento que toque mi puerta y yo salga"-

"¿T-Tomoyo?"-

"n.n Sigue anotando"-

"E-eh…si"-

"2.-Sonreír lo mas tierna posible. Bueno… ¡Tú siempre lo haces! ¡jojojo!"-dicto una regla y después se hecho a reír con picardía.

"Hoe"

"3.- Ordenar lo que mi estomago pida, a los hombres les gustan las chicas con apetito"-dijo Tomoyo y dejo salir unas cuantas risotadas.

"4.-Dejar que el inicie la conversación, una vez que la inicio, seguir el tema sin dejar de sonreírle tierna y coquetamente."

"5.- Si comete algún error decirle que no tiene porque preocuparse todo esta bien"

"6.- Si llega a ensuciarse llevar un pañuelo y ofrecer mi ayuda "

"7.- Moverme lo mas encantadora posible"

"o.o hoe"

"Se que no sabes a que me refiero con ello Sakura, pero tu te mueves encantadoramente ya, solo intenta moverte mas…uhm…atractiva ¡Si! ¡Atractiva!"-grito Tomoyo con felicidad.

"U-uh… ¿Cómo logro eso?"-pregunto Sakura con ternura e ingenuidad…santo cielo…ella si que era buena niña.

"Ahem…solo debes balancear los movimientos de tus caderas, no hagas nada exagerado o podría notar que intentas llamar su atención"-aconsejo la amatista.

"8.- Se tu misma en cuanto a manera de pensar…ya que de ti es de quien se tiene que enamorar"

"Hum ,o.o,"

"Uh…son muchas reglas aun….no creo poder dictártelas todas, ya deberías estarte vistiendo, en solo una hora deberás estar allá"-reflexiono Tomoyo la situación en cuanto al tiempo.

"¿Deberé?"-pregunto Sakura con misterio….acaso eso significaba que…

"Oh, lo lamento Sakura…en verdad quería acompañarte…pero me temo que surgió un imprevisto y no podré asistir…debo…terminar de ordenar algunos horarios que se requieren pronto…si no lo hago ahora…después no acabare…pero diviértete mucho"-dijo Tomoyo tratando de sonar lo mas angustiada y apenada posible por su repentina "ya no ida" a la cena y terminando de hablar usando un tono de voz pícaro.

"¡Tomoyo! ¡No puedes dejarme sola!"-dijo la flor de cerezo con apuro, imaginándose arruinar la cena con sus torpezas.

"¡Lo harás muy bien, Sakura! ¡Confió en ti!...además…ya has cenado con el antes"-

"¡Es verdad pero no había salido pensando que debía conq-conquis-ta-ta!"-replico la castaña.

"Conquistarlo"-como le encantaba terminar la palabra que su amiga jamás podía decir.

"S-si"

"Entonces, aprisa…solo tienes una hora…"-comenzó a hablar Tomoyo en un tono de voz lleno de intriga.

"¡Pero!... Iras, ne Tomoyo?"-Pregunto Sakura con urgencia.

"Si"-respondio Tomoyo con dulzura mintiendo dulcemente también…ya le había dicho a la castaña que no podría ir…así que en el momento en que Sakura no la viera en el restaurante no tendría porque alarmarse.

El joven Li también estaba teniendo ciertas dificultades desde su hogar.

"¿¡C-como que no iras?"-pregunto Syaoran alarmado.

"Bueno, viste que en la tienda de antigüedades, viaje por un agujero negro, bueno me encuentro en otra dimensión así que…"-comenzó a burlarse Eriol.

"Cállate, dime porque no iras"-pregunto Syaoran con impaciencia.

"Oh, fui invitado por una vieja amiga a salir…me disculpas con Kinomoto-san y Daidouji-san"—hablo el de ojos azules

"P-pero…"

"tin tin tin tin"-había colgado el teléfono…muy inteligente.

"Rayos"-susurro Syaoran con enfado y vergüenza, sus mejillas pintándose rosas de solo pensar en cenar junto a Sakura…y bien…solo faltaba una hora…así que comenzó a arreglarse lo necesario.

Y bien…ya era noche…la luna lucia simplemente bella…resplandecía…no se podían apreciar muchas estrellas por culpa de la iluminada ciudad…pero la luna siempre resaltaba…tan grande y bella….estaba pintada justo como para describir a "Una cena romántica a la luz de la luna"…oh si…muy perfecta.

Al cabo de media hora la castaña ya traía su vestido puesto, le lucia increíble, resaltaba su figura, pero no en un modo exagerado, sus cabellos aun los traía desacomodados y todavía no había corrido en camino de el amigo de la mujer, el maquillaje.

"¡Ay Yinxy! ¡Lo arruinare!"-decia la flor de cerezo mientras pasaba frente a su gata y corría hacia su tocador.

La gata solo le vio con curiosidad.

"Pero…no me daré por vencida aun…por que…yo estoy enamorada de Syaoran"-dijo Sakura ya sentada sobre la silla de su tocador, viendo su sonrosado rostro en el reflejo del espejo y cepillando sus cabellos.

En el departamento del joven Li, siendo un hombre, era mucho mas "fácil" y tomaba mucho menos tiempo arreglarse…así que esperando a que diera la hora en la que debía partir…decidió matar el tiempo…entrando al moderno mundo del Internet…Sala de Chat.

_**Tobby-Lobo** Bienvenido a Nuestra Sala de Chat._

(No había nada interesante en la sala…hasta que ella apareció)

_Ha entrado al Chat**: Yinxy-cerezo…**_ (Al parecer a la castaña también le había sobrado tiempo)

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: ¿Syaoran? (pregunto para verificar que era el)

**_Tobby-Lobo: _**Si, buenas noches Sakura. (saludo caballerosamente, era un encanto)

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: ¡Buenas noches!...oye…debo avisarte algo (dijo Sakura mientras planeaba en avisar que Tomoyo no asistiría)

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: ¿Qué sucede?..Uhm…yo también debo avisarte algo (respondió Syaoran)

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Tomoyo no podrá ir

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: Eriol no podrá ir. (Respondieron al mismo tiempo, y al leer el mensaje del otro se sonrojaron fuertemente…sabían lo que significaba…)

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: Aun... ¿Quieres ir? (pregunto Syaoran, mientras por dentro tragaba saliva con nerviosismo)

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Si tú quieres yo también (respondió la de ojos verdes)

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: Si

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Entonces yo también… ¿te veo a las ocho allá, ne? (pregunto con curiosidad)

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: Allá no. Pasare por ti. (Esto seria justamente como revivir su antigua "Cita")

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Syaoran (escribió su nombre mientras por dentro se sentía tan emocionada y feliz)

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: En un momento voy, nos vemos. (Se despidió Syaoran)

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Nos vemos :)

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice:)

_**Tobby-Lobo** ha abandonado la Sala de Chat._

Y así el empresario apago su bella computadora laptop…tomo un saco…sus llaves…y salio del departamento.

Sakura con emoción y nerviosismo apago su computadora también, corrió hacia su sala a sentarse en el sillón y esperar pacientemente hasta que el joven Li tocara esa puerta.

Era un sentimiento muy hermoso el que su corazón le hacia sentir…pensar que lo vería esa noche…pensar que intentaría conquistarlo…pero…hay una palabra mas clara para describir "conquistarlo"….esa palabra es "enamorarlo". Aunque era tan despistada…que no se daba cuenta…que…ya lo había logrado.

Minutos después de seguir esperando…el timbre de su departamento se hizo sonar, su corazón comenzó a latir con prisa y solo se preguntaba que hacer y que hacer al abrir la puerta…entonces recordó:

_1.-Saludar de beso en el momento en que toque mi puerta y yo salga…_

Seria lo primero en hacer. Se levanto del sofá con prisa un poco atolondrada como lo acostumbrado y abrió la puerta del lugar. Syaoran estaba de pie frente a ella…cargando una linda, bella, hermosa, preciosa…y muchos adjetivos derivados de la belleza más...rosa roja.

Y no importaba que ropa usara…para la flor de cerezo el siempre lucia tan apuesto, hermoso, encantador…etc.

El sonrojo en el joven estaba hay…ver a Sakura vestida así…le hizo acelerar los latidos de su corazón, se sentía tan nervioso…ella lucia tan bella y no podía evitar que le gustase. Pero las mejillas sonrojadas de Kinomoto no se quedaban atrás…lo veía con asombro…hasta que…

"Buenas noches"-saludo el tragando saliva…

"Buenas noches, Syaoran"-dijo ella intentando ocultar su timidez…y lanzándose rápidamente a darle un beso en su mejilla derecha.

Se separo de el al terminar de dar el beso…sumamente apenada…y después era turno de Syaoran de hacer lo suyo:

"E-es para ti"-dijo Syaoran mientras entregaba la rosa…

Oh, es como si ambos intentaran conquistarse….que dulces.

_Y es así como la verdadera misión…comienza. _

_-Fin del Capitulo-_

_-Agradecimientos- _

Sakurita-Q: Hola! jajaja, si XD Tomoyo es una "santa mentirosa" jaja…muchas gracias por haber leído el capitulo n.n, ya actualicé lo mas pronto posible, muchas gracias por leerme Sakurita! n.n nos vemos pronto!

ParvatiP-Patty: Konnichiwa Parvati! XD jajaja no pues quien sabe si fue por la flipo XD tehehe, pero muchas gracias por el review y por seguir leyendo n.n.

Daulaci: Hola!...Si XD cada quien tiene su pareja favorita n.n, y escribimos sobre ella…o.O si…XD bueno pues no se hecho para atrás! Tehehe! XD muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! nos vemos pronto!.

Lady Esmeralda: Hola Lady! Gracias por haber leído el capitulo! XD wa, que bueno que te gusto, espero que este también o.oU…muchas gracias por leerme:) , que estés muy bien, cuídate, nos vemos!

Oishi-girl: Hola Sari! XD yeah, nuevo nick, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias…y TT.TT bua, ojala pronto tengas internet, muchas gracias por leerme, en verdad ; ) y por siempre decir cosas buenas de mis fics en tus reviews, eso lo aprecio mucho n.n, muchas gracias, espero verte pronto!

Chouri: Hola Chouri, XD ea, muchas gracias por el review, si, XD todos hermosos, Sakura y Syaoran wujuuuu pareja favorita del año XD jajaja, nah, de siempre! O.o!...en cuanto a Eriol y Tomoyo…jojojo…bueno, ya veras n.n. Bye bye y que estes bien!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Wah! –te salto encima- (algún día terminaras en el hospital si sigo cayéndote encima XD jajaja) Muchísimas gracias por el review! eres genial! n.n gracias por seguir leyéndome…no estoy segura si me dijiste en un review que leyera una de tus historias…o.O pronto lo haré no te preocupes! Es que estado ocupada, cuando me veas en el msn, remuérdamelo por favor! n.n nos vemos pronto Malfoys!.

Miato Sakura-chan: Konnichiwa Miato-Sakura! n.n, ya lei tu review en el capitulo 1, muchisimas gracias por ambos reviews, en verdad me pone muy feliz que pienses eso, ya continué lo mas pronto posible con esta historia, y bueno, "Vivir Contigo esta en mis planes actualizarla cuando acabe quien cree en el amor y drácula n.nU que actualizarla ahora que llevo tres historias en progreso, seria completamente imposible X.x, pero que bueno que te haya gustado! Me pone muy contenta, muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n! nos vemos!

Naguchan: Hiya sis! XD mana, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia Wahahaha, T,T yo tambien quiero un Syaoran XD….TT,TT sniff sniff…muchas gracias por tu apoyo neesan, nos vemos pronto! O.o te vas a conectar verdad?...XD

Hermione I: Hola Hermione! Muchisimas gracias por haber leido el capitulo! XD wa, que bueno que estes atrapada en la historia XD tehehe XD, muchas gracias! espero te haya gustado la actualizacion, nos vemos!

Aiko: Hola Aiko-san! XD jajaja los musculos faciales jajaja XD, seh O.o como pueden sonrojarse tanto? O,o uh quien sabe XD tehehe, Si XD Tomoyo la super idola XD jajaja, muchas gracias por leerme Aiko-san! n.n nos vemos pronto!

Cynthia: Cynthia! –se abraza a cynthia- muchas gracias por el review! XD wa, que bueno que te gusto, bueno XD jojojo, fui una mala persona y no les puse la cena XD jajaja, soy malvada O.o…XD muchas gracias por el review Cynthia! Y… ¡arriba corazones! XD Tehehe XD gracias! cuidate!

Akirachinty: Hola Akira! (XD mi gemela perdida en cuanto a nick XD jaja que yo también soy Akira XD) que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, tu no te preocupes yo soy feliz con que puedas leer la historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Yo tambien te mando saludos y besos, gracias! n.n

Coolis17: Hola Coolis! XD que tal, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, ya actualize lo mas pronto posible n.n…XP es que mi escuela es un martirio X.x (XD exageración) T,T pero ya casi lo es…XD muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendome! Me hace muy feliz! Nos vemos pronto!

Ghia-Hikari: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, que bueno que te este gustando, bueno….o,o eso espero, muchisimas gracias Hikari! n.n, Cuidate tu tambien, saludos n.n

Puntu-camili: hola!...XD tehe otra de las personitas que nunca me dejan review…o.O porque?...muahahaha es intrigante saber por que no dejan review XD bueno, eso no es importante. Muchisimas gracias por el review! gracias, en verdad gracias por haberte animado a escribirme uno, que bueno que te guste, nos vemos pronto! XD

Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: Konnichiwa mis hermanitas locas! n.n, XD waju! XD muchas gracias por su review! XD que como siempre me encanto, n.n wah, me encanta que me den sus opiniones en los reviews XD es genial, muchísimas gracias por ello, jajaja XD Eriol es un bromista malvado XD jajaja me encanta asi. Y en cuanto a la cena de Saku y Syao…me parece que la dejamos…erm..weno…deje XD a medias….n.n para continuarla en el proximo capitulo! jojojojo!..-Arriba el amor!-Waju! XD muchas gracias por su review! espero leerlas pronto! se cuidan mucho! bye bye!

Doremi3: Hola doremi, T,T oye una disculpa, ayer que me estabas hablando por el msn no estaba, X.x regrese un poco después T,T y ya no estabas conectada, TT,TT lo siento, muchas gracias por el review! nos vemos pronto!

Subaruchan: Hola Subaruchan! –se abraza a subaruchan- XD jaja. O.o nop, hay que cancelar la golpiza a mi profesor de ciencias sociales XD,…o.O saque 10 y me exento en este bimestre XD así que supongo que no hay que golpearlo XD. Uh XD muchas gracias por el review!...Y en cuanto a lo de que no paso nada impactante…XD bueno no todos mis capitulos tienen que ser impactantes n.n….o.O aunque a veces trato de que asi sea, pero ya que…XD arriba Sakura y Syaoran, nos vemos pronto Subaruchan! n.n cuídate mucho!

Sakurita14: Hola! XD gracias por haberla leído! Que bueno que te guste la historia! n.n …XD seh yo también soy una melosa jajaja XD pero escenas melosas melosas vendrán después XD, muchísimas gracias por leer ambas historias, nos vemos pronto!

Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe: Hola Dark-Hotaru, muchisimas gracias por el review! que bueno que te haya gustado. Prometo intentar leer la historia X.x tengo 4 en pedido….T.TU lo que pasa es que hace mucho que no leo fics, no tengo tiempo o.o….apenas me queda para escribir X.x, pero prometo leerla, no te preocupes. Espero poder leerla en la noche n.nU que me desocupe.

HOSHI: Hola Hoshi, muchas gracias por tu review n.n! XD wah, muchas gracias por el halago XDU tehehe me pone muy contenta, y XD gracias por el comentario y por leer la historia n.n, XD si, por fin Saku tomo partido, menos mal. XD waa, yo tambien quiero un Syaoran T,T XD jajajaja. Nos vemos pronto, cuidate!

Sakura Ika: Hola Sakura, Muchas gracias por leer la historia XD bueno continue lo mas pronto posible, gracias por seguir leyendo y por tus reviews n.n, nos vemos pronto!

Isis Temptation: Hola Isis! Tampoco recuerdo bien si me has dejado review antes, pero si lo has hecho…muchas gracias, XD y ademas lo acabas de hacer, asi que eso me pone muy contenta. Me da gusto que te guste mi manera de narrar n.nU siempre intento poner algo de mi a la hora de narrar y ese es si, precisamente como dijiste mi punto de vista. Gracias por ponerme en tu seccion de alertas! ;) , cuidate y nos leemos pronto!

KAI: Hola Kai! XD muchisimas gracias por el review, que bueno que te esta gustando, ya actualize lo antes posible XD, muchas gracias!.

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: n.n konninichi-pu!...o,o tehe…XD soy una mala persona y dejo las cosas en suspenso XD jajaja. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo con esta historia, espero leerlos pronto.

Próxima Actualización: Drácula.

Nos Vemos Pronto.


	11. Novios

_¿Quien cree en el amor? _

Magdalia Daidouji: hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus reviews en verdad!

Escribiendo a las: 7:32 p.m

Escuchando: I Will (Karaoke)- Full Metal Alchemist.

_¿Quien cree en el amor?_

_Capitulo 11: Novios_

Los sentimientos dentro de nuestro corazón es lo más importante que tenemos…ya que sin ellos, ni siquiera seriamos una persona. Porque una persona siente: cariño, dulzura, tentación, curiosidad, odio, felicidad, tristeza_…amor_. Si no tuvieras sentimientos no serias más que un cuerpo con movimiento. Por eso lo mas importante que tenemos son nuestros sentimientos….incluso puedes clasificarlos y darles mayor relevancia a unos que a otros…y apuesto que la mayoría le da mas importancia…al amor.

Porque el amor a pesar de parecer tardar siglos en llegar, ya que primero experimentaras muchas clases de amores antes de llegar al indicado…llegara…lo tendrás…y sentirás la felicidad de amar.

Ella ya podía sentir la felicidad de amar… porque sabía que eso era lo que sentía por ese hombre.

Pero ese 'hombre' todavía no era un completo hombre…porque le faltaba llenar la cosa más importante que llena a toda persona…el amor.

Aunque simplemente podemos considerar pensar que no le gustaba aceptar que había perdido, que ella había ganado y lo había enamorado.

La noche en Tokio, Japón, era aun muy agitada siendo fin de semana. Un fin de semana en la que se llevaría acabo una cena…para lograr una estupenda conquista.

Daidouji ya lo sabia, y lo había previsto todo llegar hasta este punto…sabia desde que vio a Syaoran darle ese ramo de rosas…que algún día su mejor amiga y uno de sus superiores, es decir, el pequeño lobo…se enamorarían . Pensó en lo inoportuna que seria su presencia en una cena como esa…por ello falto…para dejar que las cosas sucedieran por si solas entre los dos.

Vaya que Tomoyo parecía compartir la mente de Eriol, ya que el joven empresario al igual que la señorita Daidouji sabía a la perfección lo que ocurriría en esa cena.

Así que….el pequeño lobo le entregaba una fragante y dulce rosa como todo buen caballero lo haría en una _cita._ Ya que esa cena efectivamente se había transformado en una cita. Porque una cena es para varios…una cita es de dos.

"Syaoran…g-gracias"-decia la castaña con suma pena al recibir tal rosa…aunque realmente debía admitir… que se sentía en los cielos.

"B-busque una Sakura (n.a: refiriéndose a la flor) pero…no encontré ninguna"-dijo Syaoran algo decepcionado de si recordando el momento en que se decidía por una flor, había pensado en comprarle una bella flor de cerezo…lastima que no había.

"¡No te preocupes, ¡Muchas gracias!"-repuso Sakura animada…claro que estaba animada…al escuchar eso de parte de Syaoran le hizo pensar que el realmente la había recordado…cosa que por supuesto, la ponía muy feliz.

"¡En un momento vengo! ¡iré a ponerla en agua fresca!"-respondio Sakura aun con sonrojo pero dejándole ver esa tierna sonrisa que le gustaba tanto a Syaoran y hacia quedarlo completamente rojo debido al sonrojo.

"S-si"-decia mientras su rostro realmente había parecido quedar en 'la baba'

'_La baba'_: pais donde Syaoran no puede poner otra cara mas embobada e idiotizada por la belleza de Sakura.

La castaña entro con prisa dentro de su departamento, corrió hacia la cocina y agrego al ramo de rosas que aun no marchitaba, una rosa más, es decir, la rosa que le acababa de dar, al florero.

Yinxy estaba justo bajo la mesa de la cocina y ronroneo al ver como Sakura estaba apunto de salir de la cocina, por lo que la flor de cerezo se turno hacia ella y se agacho a su lado.

"¡Yinxy, ¡Me regalo una rosa, ¡Una rosa!... gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, prometo traerte algo exquisito para cenar… ¿esta bien?"-decia Sakura mientras veía con ternura a su gata siamesa.

Yinxy solo ronroneo una vez mas con satisfacción pues ya esperaba que se fuera y regresara aprisa con una rica cena como había dicho.

La de ojos jade esmeralda abandono la cocina de inmediato y salio aprisa para no hacer esperar mas a su compañero y galán durante esa noche, el apuesto joven empresario, Li Syaoran.

"Ya estoy lista"-respondio Sakura mientras salía de su departamento y cerraba la puerta de este.

"¿Nos vamos?"-preguntaba Syaoran casual intentando quitar esa vergüenza y pena de sentir que estaba teniendo una cita con su querida secretaria, la joven Kinomoto Sakura.

Ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al lujoso auto de Syaoran. Vaya que la castaña debía sentirse afortunada al poder subir en ese auto por tercera vez…junto a el.

Porque realmente ella no era, ni había sido la única que había intentado conquistarlo, muchas otras secretarias y chicas que trabajaban en la empresa Fukori se habían encantado con lo apuesto y buen hombre que era este chico. Pero tal parece que ninguna había llegado tan lejos como Sakura…y por ello…no se rendiría.

"¿Aun quieres ir a ese lugar o prefieres otro?"-pregunto Syaoran mientras conducía ya, con su encantadora mirada hacia el frente.

"Lo que tu quieras estará bien"-respondio Sakura con su sonrojo desapareciendo al sentirse completamente cómoda junto a el. Syaoran ya no respondió nada y solo sonrió para si.

En su camino hacia el restaurante no hablaron mas, ambos estaban silenciosos. La castaña se sentía algo desesperada de no poder decir nada, de no saber que decir, se sentía tan inútil, sentía que debía llamar a Tomoyo y pedirle un consejo pero recordó que su dulce amiga estaría ocupada haciendo trabajos de la empresa, que ya la había ayudado lo suficiente y llamarla mientras estuviera trabajando seria retrasarla con sus asuntos. Bah…si tan solo supiera que no había tales asuntos.

Para el pequeño lobo era normal el silencio así que el no se mostraba incomodo por que ninguno de los dos estuviera hablando, después de todo, el estaba conduciendo así que era lógico que ella no hablara para distraerlo…bueno…eso era lo que el pensaba.

La flor de cerezo mordió su labio inferior en un momento de desesperación, se sentía algo tonta, sentía que ya estaba echando a perder su cita…mas no era así….sin embargo ella sabia que tenia que llegar hasta el final, intentar lo imposible y lograr…conquistarlo.

Después de por lo menos unos 15 minutos llegaron al centro comercial, cual cada noche lucia extremadamente genial. Y ese restaurante que tenia por fuera tan lujoso y elegante que era simplemente perfecto para una cita con estos dos tortolos.

Syaoran bajo del auto y fue hacia la puerta de Sakura para abrir la suya…el si que sabia ser un caballero. Sabía ser un conquistador sin la intención de serlo.

"Gracias"-respondio la flor saliendo del auto y quedando a su lado.

Estaban tan cercanos que por algún extraño motivo…no solo ella…el también…sentía el deseo de tomar la mano del otro sin razón aparente. Oh el amor…pero que mágico es.

Pero no olvidemos que estamos hablando de una pareja sumamente tímida y por lo mismo encantadora que por su atolondrada timidez no se atrevería a tomar la mano de su pareja esa noche.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al restaurante y entrar en el, donde Syaoran se había encargado esa tarde para reservar una mesa para ellos dos. El era el empresario mas rico de todo Japón… ¿No tendría a la persona que le gusta esperando por una mesa o si?

"Buenas noches, tengo una mesa reservada al nombre de: Li Syaoran"-hablo Syaoran con el cajero que estaba en la entrada.

"Buenas noches joven Li, un gusto servirle, su mesa se encuentra en la sección B, pase por favor"-decia el cajero mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante para entregarle una especie de recibo a Syaoran.

Y cuando ya estaba cerca de el…

"Tiene una muy bonita novia, joven"-le susurro el mesero mientras daba el recibo, Syaoran quedaba tieso y ese tono rojizo le subía de pies a cabeza…ya imaginaran porque.

La castaña le vio con algo de intriga y asombro al verlo comenzar a caminar de una manera tiesa cómica y completamente rojo.

"¿Sucede algo Syaoran?"-pregunataba Sakura con preocupación mientras caminaba al lado del joven-apuesto-avergonzado empresario.

"N-nada"-respondia Syaoran sin voltear a verla ya que probablemente mirarla le haría hasta soltar humo por las orejas de la pena y nerviosismo.

"¿Hoe?"-se quedo con duda sobre que le había sucedido a Syaoran para estar en tal cómico modo. Si tan solo supiera que era porque ella misma había sido llamada 'la novia' del joven Syaoran.

Se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba en la esquina, daba un aspecto elegante, con sillas tapizadas de rojo, muy cómodas, y con elegantes manteles sobre la mesa.

Tomaron asiento muy juntos, uno al lado del otro…eso daba una gran ventaja por si un beso llegaba a ocurrir, ya que si ella se hubiera sentado del otro lado de la mesa hubiera tenido que pararse un poco y eso hubiera sido un poco incomodo.

'_Me siento tan nerviosa…estar junto a Syaoran… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora..?'- _pensaba la de ojos verdes.

Hasta que 'la melodiosa' (por llamarla así) voz de Tomoyo vino a su mente:

"_**3.- Ordenar lo que mi estomago pida, a los hombres les gustan las chicas con apetito" **_

'_Debo comer lo que quiera comer entonces….'- _pensó Sakura mientras veía al mesero acercarse con la cartilla en manos.

"Buenas noches. Es un placer poder servirles durante su estancia en nuestro lugar, al joven Li y a su joven esposa (¡Ahora incluso había sido llamada esposa!). ¿Qué desean ordenar?"-pregunto el mesero mientras se inclinaba en cierto modo de respeto con sus ojos cerrados dándole cierto toque de refinado. Y como tenía ahora sus ojos cerrados no podían ver lo sonrojados que había dejado a Sakura y a Syaoran.

Sin razón alguna sus corazones comenzaron a latir fuertemente…vaya que ser mencionados 'novios' y además 'esposos' en un día era algo muy especial.

"Erm… ¿Jóvenes?"-pregunto el mesero abriendo sus ojos viendo como ninguno de los dos respondía nada y su sonrojo era algo mas que notorio.

"Para empezar solo quiero agua mineral y una ensalada de pollo por favor. Después podría traerme algunos camarones y una limonada…y de postre…"-decía Sakura borrando su sonrojo y respondiendo a la pregunta que había hecho el mesero y por supuesto siguiendo las indicaciones de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Syaoran le vio un poco asombrado, la chica no había ordenado mucho, pero se sabía que la mayoría de las chicas en una cita, no cenan. La flor de cerezo se dio cuenta…

"Debo parecer una glotona, ne?"-pregunto Sakura mientras sonreía apenada hacia el.

"¡P-por supuesto que no! ¡c-comer es saludable!"-dijo Syaoran intentando reponer la mirada de asombro que le había lanzado...además de que ya le parecía una gran chica…que no tuviera miedo o pena alguna a ordenar lo que quería la hacia parecer aun mas admirable para el.

Otra de las indicaciones de Tomoyo se escucho mágicamente en el oído de Sakura:

"_**5.- Si comete algún error decirle que no tiene porque preocuparse todo esta bien"**_

"No te preocupes, esta bien"-respondio la castaña dando una de sus 'encantadoras' sonrisas que hacían sonrojar impresionantemente al pequeño lobo.

"Y usted, joven Li, ¿Qué desea ordenar?"-pregunto el mesero mientras tenia su pluma lista para anotar el pedido de Syaoran.

"Lo mismo que ella"-respondio sencillamente el joven empresario, provocando una sonrisa en el mesero ya que le había ahorrado tener que escribir otra orden diferente.

"Lo que han ordenado estará aquí en el menor tiempo posible. Agradecemos su paciencia"-dijo el mesero, volvió a inclinarse en respeto y se retiro de la mesa dejando a la pareja sola nuevamente.

Con o sin motivo alguno ambos cruzaron sus miradas y se sonrieron tiernamente…era como si de pronto solo estuvieran ellos dos, y estar juntos les hacia sentir tanta paz y calidez que sonreían con solo ver el rostro del otro.

Las mentes de ambos estaban trabajando e intentaban pensar en algún tema 'interesante' para hablar…tenían tanto miedo de estropearlo.

Música romántica comenzó a sonar…

¡Pero que fortuna! ¡El gran restaurante tenia una pista de baile!...les encantara saber lo que eso significa.

¡Oh pero que desgracia! ¡El era uno de los hombres mas tímidos en estas cosas así que no le preguntaría por bailar una pieza!... ¿verdad?...

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes fueron a dar a las varias parejas que se habían puesto de pie y caminaban hasta estar dentro de la pista y comenzar a bailar de una manera tierna y romántica.

Demos gracias que por 'cosas extrañas' o 'simples casualidades' de la vida…había una persona dentro del restaurante que podría solucionarlo todo.

"¡Syaoran! ¡Sakura-san!"-decia Meiling mientras en compañía de otro hombre iban justo hacia la pista de baile cuando la chica de china se detuvo al notar a su antiguo prometido en compañía de Sakura.

"¡Meiling!"

"¡Meiling-san!" – Gritaron ambos castaños sorprendidos.

"¡Que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí!... No sabía que ya eran…. ¡Bueno esta es una dulce canción para una dulce pareja como ustedes dos!. ¿¡Que esperan? ¡A bailar!"-decia Meiling mientras ponía de pie a Sakura tomándola de la mano, le guiñaba un ojo y la dejaba hay pues ya se había ido con prisa a la pista de baile en compañía de ese hombre.

Se sentía muy apenada…quedando de pie…sabiendo lo que eso significaba…

"¿Bailamos?"-pregunto Syaoran poniéndose de pie …. Cielo santo, las mejillas de ambos comenzaban a colorarse nuevamente.

"Hai"-respondio Sakura tomando el brazo que había puesto Syaoran para llevarla consigo a la pista de baile.

Caminaron tomados por el brazo como una hermosa pareja hasta llegar a la pista…quedaron de frente…se veían a los ojos…sabían lo que debían hacer…

El vestido que traía puesto Sakura marcaba su cintura así que no le seria nada difícil al pequeño lobo encontrarla. Puso su mano sobre la cintura de ella sintiéndose algo nervioso. Ella puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Syaoran y con su otra mano tomo su mano con la de el…ambos realmente estaban nerviosos.

La música seguía…y ellos debían seguirla…así que comenzaron a bailar…

Lenta y románticamente…

"Sabes Syaoran…estoy muy feliz de haber venido contigo el día de hoy"-decia Sakura mientras le veía a los ojos, sus ojos se mostraban tiernos y se juntaba un poco mas, con cierta discreción, hacia Syaoran.

El corazón del chico latió rápido al escucharla decir eso…pero el negaría que…

"Yo también, Sakura"-respondio Syaoran mientras comenzaba a sentir la música y daba pasos lentos que concordaban con la canción.

"Muchas gracias"-respondio ella sin esperarse lo que venia…

El rostro de Syaoran se mostró completamente serio…y dejo de moverse…lo que estaba apunto de hacer era algo que jamás creyó haría…porque el se había dicho a si mismo que no lo haría porque no se volvería a enamorar jamás…. Aunque jamás es mucho tiempo…así que…

"Sakura… yo…yo…"-a pesar de que estaba serio no podía evitar el típico nerviosismo.

"¿Si?"-pregunto ella ingenua y tiernamente.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"-

-Fin del capitulo-

-Agradecimientos a-

-Naguchan (XD Ea fuiste la primera manita XD)

-Ghia Hikari

-Chouri

-Oishi Girl

-Syaoran'n'SakuRocks

-Akirachinty

-LMUndine

-Lady Esmeralda

-Sashakili

-Cynthia

-Coolis17

-Doremi3

-Aiko

-Malfoys red-haired lover

-Angel of Watery

-Kitty-Sakurita

-ParvatiP-Patty

-Subaruchan

-Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe

-Daulaci

-Rena

-Sakurita-Q

-Miko Katsumi

-Kai

-Punto-camili

-Miato Sakura-chan

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: Deje una nota en mi fic de la princesa que no iba a poder actualizar absolutamente nada de nada porque ha sido una semana dura para mi tengo muchos trabajos y ya se acercan los exámenes, sin embargo deje un espacio de tiempo el día de hoy para ponerme a escribir el capitulo y pude terminarlo. Debido a que ahorita estoy ausente en una cena en la que debo estar -.-U por estar terminando de escribir esto, no tengo tiempo suficiente para responder los reviews pero ya saben lo mucho que los aprecio, en verdad, gracias por todo su apoyo.

Nota: XD no me maten por dejarle ahí el cap XD.

Nota2: X.x lean mi fic "La Princesa" y los amare mucho.

Nos vemos pronto!


	12. Amor

¿Quien Cree en el Amor?

Magdalia Daidouji: Oh dios santo o.o casi dos meses sin actualizar este fic…pero, ya no importa! XD porque aquí estoy para actualizarlo, tomenlo como mi regalo de navidad! O.o esperen les tengo otro regalo de navidad pero eso será una pequeña sorpresa n.n

¿Quien Cree en el Amor?

Capitulo 12: ….Amor

"Novios"…esa es una palabra muy dulce y romántica para todos los enamorados… ¿No es así?. La palabra en su significado breve intenta decir… "un bello lazo que une a la pareja"…y debo decirlo…así es. Por supuesto hay grandes excepciones en las que ambos seres pueden amarse sin tener que llamarse "novios", "prometidos"…pero, apuesto que es mucho más encantador cuando puedes llamar al ser que amas "cariño" frente a los demás, y socialmente a nadie le molestara que le llames así…siempre y cuando sea tu "Novio".

También se sabe que normalmente cuando el chico hace la mágica pregunta que hará al corazón de la chica palpitar tan veloces como las gotas de lluvia que caen cesantemente, recibirá por respuesta un "Si" o un "No"…bien, digamos que el caso de la pareja de Sakura y Syaoran paso por algo un "poco" diferente.

El apuesto joven empresario por fin se había armado de valor para dejar las palabras fluir de sus labios:

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Y… ¿En verdad quieren saber cual fue la respuesta que obtuvo?...supongo que si.

"…"- Es vergonzoso decirlo, pero…no hubo una respuesta. Paso exactamente lo mismo que cuando preguntan "eso", su corazón latió con rapidez sorprendente…pero fue tal la rapidez…que se le fue el aire…y eso…provoco un desmayo. (n.a: XDDDD sakura exageras jajaja XD)

"¡SAKURA!"-grito el ambarino sujetándola por detrás evitando que cayera el suelo. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el, los rostros de cada uno de ellos simplemente parecían asustados. Meiling y su pareja corrieron hacia ellos, al igual que algunos meseros y el gerente que ofrecieron rápidamente pedir una ambulancia.

"¡Sakura-san!"-llego la chica de china gritando escandalizada.

"¿Señor, ¡pedimos a una ambulancia?"-grito el gerente del restaurante escandalizado, no podía permitir que su restaurante quedara con mala reputación por un "mal servicio"

"¡Si, por favor!"-grito el castaño, joven empresario.

Syaoran con suma preocupación la tenía en sus brazos esperando que en cualquier momento pudiese llegar una ambulancia…aun cuando presentía que solo había sido un desmayo, era necesario saber el porque de este.

Meiling ya algo apartada del pequeño lobo y la durmiente flor de cerezo, vio con gran nostalgia y ternura el gran y preocupado rostro de su antiguo prometido, entiendo a la perfección…que ya había encontrado a alguien.

"¿Qué miras, cariño?"-pregunto su pareja sacándola de pensamientos.

"Estoy muy feliz de que Syaoran ya haya encontrado a alguien"-respondio la chica con una gran sonrisa.

"¿A la chica que se desmayo?"-pregunto su novio, con curiosidad.

"Así es…incluso se ven lindos juntos"-respondio Meiling observando como Syaoran abrazaba con tanta protección a la dueña de su corazón…así es…ya había caído nuevamente…porque ella lo hizo caer…en el Amor.

Pasaron algunos 15 minutos y la ambulancia se mostró en el restaurante con urgencia, cuatro enfermeros la subieron rápidamente a la camilla y salieron hacia el camión para colocarla en la parte trasera. Syaoran subió de inmediato en esa parte.

Aun mientras ella iba acostada, el sostenía su mano con mucho cariño, deseando que si sus plegarias eran escuchadas, su mano curaría la enfermedad que llevase Sakura.

Dieron otros 15 minutos y todos con suma urgencia bajaron a Sakura del camión de la ambulancia y entraron cargándola en la camilla al hospital, con Syaoran corriendo tras ellos.

Una de las recepcionistas al verlos entrar con urgencia comenzó a vosear por un doctor que les atendiese en el momento. Un doctor apareció rápidamente y comenzó a correr con prisa hacia alguno de los cuartos. La bajaron en la cama, y le pidieron a Syaoran esperar afuera….en la temida… "sala de espera".

'Espero que Sakura este bien…tiene que estarlo…lo estará'-se dijo a si mismo en pensamientos mientras apretaba un poco sus manos y su pie se movía constantemente en símbolo de "desesperación". Le angustiaba tanto esperar, tan solo ver el rostro de otras familias llorando esperando por una respuesta que animase sus corazones…pero aun no la recibían y aun no sabían si seria del todo una respuesta confortable...pero estaban hay para esperarla.

Un "ring" en su celular le distrajo por un momento.

"¿Cómo va tu cena?"-pregunto el burlón tono de voz de Eriol.

"Sakura se desmayo, estamos en el hospital y estoy esperando a que me digan si tiene algo grave"-respondio Syaoran con seriedad.

"Mucha suerte para ambos"-respondio en forma de "condolencia", Eriol y colgó rápidamente dejando a Syaoran con un "si" en la boca.

Guardo su celular nuevamente y pronto parecía que comenzaría a comer sus uñas de nerviosismo si el doctor no salía por la puerta y le informaba que ocurría con Sakura.

Paso más tiempo, tiempo que sin duda pareciera matar el interior de Syaoran pues sus ojos se nublaban cada vez más en tristeza. La familia que estaba a su lado ya se había marchado llorando después de que el doctor les aviso su hija tenia una temible enfermedad…y eso simplemente no lo quería vivir.

'Sakura, vas a estar bien…vas a estar bien…vas a estar bien'-se repetía en la mente mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba hacia el piso con ojos de arrepentimiento.

Y por fin después de tanta larga espera, el doctor se mostró fuera con un gesto que francamente no podía descifrar Syaoran, pues no parecía contento y no parecía triste.

Inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento y con prisa camino hacia el doctor.

"Sakura, ¿Qué tiene?"-pregunto Syaoran con enorme preocupación, sus solos ojos le delataban tal angustia.

"Lo que ella tiene…son muchas ganas de verte"-respondio el Doctor finalmente con una aliviada sonrisa, a lo que Syaoran sonrió tan abierta y gratamente al momento de escucharlo.

"¿Significa que esta bien?"-pregunto muy animado el castaño.

"Por supuesto. La examinamos y al parecer esta propensa a desmayos, e incluso infartos…pero solo pueden ser ocasionados por grandes emociones. Tengo entendido se desmayo en el restaurante… ¿Acaso le propuso matrimonio?"-pregunto el Doctor picara y felizmente.

"U-uh, no exactamente"-respondio Syaoran sonrojándose al recordarse a si mismo haciendo la declarativa pregunta "¿Quieres ser mi novia?".

"¿Esta despierta, ¿Puedo pasar a verla?"-pregunto Syaoran impacientemente pero aun muy alegre de escuchar que estaba bien.

"Claro. Pero no más de diez minutos, joven. La pondremos en observación para asegurarnos de que nada se nos haya escapado"-respondio el Doctor a lo que Syaoran acento con su cabeza y salio rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Sakura.

Abrió la puerta y pareciera que sus ojos se habían topado al paraíso al verla sonreír felizmente aun acostada hacia la enfermera que conversaba con ella. Pero justo pasaron solo 5 segundos y la mirada de la castaña fue hacia el…ambos viéndose directamente, avergonzándose un poco…el sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas. La enfermera comprendió que Syaoran estaría con ella, por lo que salio del cuarto de inmediato.

El pequeño lobo camino hacia estar junto a ella y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

"¿Cómo estas?"-pregunto Syaoran con tanta amabilidad e incluso dulzura, mientras comenzaba a tomar la mano de Sakura con la suya, haciendo sonrojar terriblemente fuerte a la de ojos jade esmeralda.

"Estoy bien, muchas gracias, Syaoran"-respondio Sakura, comenzando a levantar su abdomen adoptando posición de sentada en la cama, recargando su espalda sobre la almohada.

"También…muchas gracias por haberte preocupado por mi de ese modo y haberme traído al hospital… ¡te lo pagare en cuanto salga de aquí!"-dijo Sakura sonriendo animadamente al final de sus palabras, dispuesta a pagar cada centavo que Syaoran estaba pagando

"No te preocupes, tampoco dejare que me pagues nada"-respondio Syaoran sonriendo dulce y enamoradizamente hacia ella mientras tomaba su mano con mas fuerza y cariño, haciéndole sentir increíblemente nerviosa.

"Syaoran…antes de desmayarme…escuche tu pregunta"-decia ella con sumo sonrojo, cerrando sus ojos, incapaz de verle de frente…simplemente sentía que si lo hacia, se desmayaría de nuevo. Syaoran abrió sus ojos grandes al escucharla, el sonrojo invadió sus mejillas de un modo casi asombroso, su corazón le comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente… ¿Qué respuesta obtendría?

"Y mi respuesta es que…me encantaría"-respondió ella al final de sus palabras, sonriendo y abriendo sus ojos nuevamente, para poder ver los del castaño.

Syaoran borro el sonrojo de su rostro, y sonrió dulcemente mientras sus ojos veían con sumo cariño los de Sakura.

Se levanto de su asiento y se inclino hacia Sakura…estaba apunto de hacerlo…le daría un beso.

Se acercaban sus labios cada vez más y más esperando con ansia y amor probar los del otro y así lentamente ocurrió.

Cerraron sus ojos y dejaron a sus labios sentir con sumo amor los del otro tiernamente. Syaoran tenía su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de esta, acariciándole el rostro, mientras que ella intentaba rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

Y con la misma lentitud separaron sus labios de esa manera enamoradiza y tierna y se vieron a los ojos por momentos que parecían eternos.

"¿Ya somos novios?"-pregunto Sakura con ternura y algo de torpeza mientras Syaoran sonreía encantadoramente al oírla preguntar aquello.

"Si, Sakura"-respondio el dulcemente mientras volvía a su asiento y no soltaba la mano de ella pues ahora mas que nunca deseaba tenerla siempre a su lado y por ninguna circunstancia…perderla.

"Y ¿Qué pasara?"-pregunto Sakura aun sonrojada con ojos preocupados.

"¿Sobre que?"-pregunto Syaoran con curiosidad.

"¿No te dará vergüenza que yo sea tu novia?…es decir…en la empresa…todos los empresarios tienen a una chica elegante y rica con quien salir y tu eres tan apuesto y famoso y yo soy solo…"-decía ella con sumo sonrojo mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a poner cristalinos…ahora que por fin tenia lo que tanto quería…pareciera arrepentirse de ello, porque comparándose con todas esas chicas que salían con demás empresarios ella se sentía de tan poca categoría.

"Tu eres con quien yo quiero estar, Sakura"-respondio Syaoran ahora tomando ambas manos de la de ojos jade esmeralda. Sakura sintió el cielo en su interior al estar viviendo eso, que hasta parecía creer que estaba simplemente soñando pero no era así…estaba viviendo la hermosa realidad de ser la novia del joven Li Syaoran.

"Gracias, Syaoran"

-Fin del Capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: Wiiiii –sale corriendo sintiéndose realizada por haber hecho record de capitulo mas corto en la historia de sus fics- O.o oh dios mío, quedo tan corto…pero bueno, es la mañana del 24 de diciembre y realmente quería actualizar este fic, no tendré mucho tiempo para hacerlo en lo que resta del día ya que comienzan las fiestas, y por ello lo hago ahora, y aunque haya sido corto espero lo hayan disfrutado. Iba a hacer un fic de one shot por navidad TT.TT y me habia gustado la idea, pero ya no podre escribirlo hasta el 26 y eso seria pasando navidad y waaaa TT.TT sniff. Asi que este sera mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, dando especiales gracias a:

-Akichan Ivnn

-aMeYaLi

-Black Star Dragon Girl

-Angel of the Watery

-Coolis17

-Darthmoncy

-Daulaci

-earane-wood

-EscritoraDesganada

-Fairy in Blossom

-Feri-san

-Galatea Dream

-Ghia-Hikari

-HanaKT

-Hibary Maxwell

-Hikari Katsuragi

-Hikari-sys

-Hitomi Kansaki Fanel

-Honguito

-Hytare

-Ireli456

-JuliaSakura

-Kagomesaori

-Kakashi no Kanojo

-Kamui-Okashira

-Kendra Duvoa

-Kyara Nishimura

-Kyo Hannakasi

-Lady Esmeralda

-Lady-SilverMoon 14

-LAT2005

-Luna310

-Mara-chan4ever

-Marina-Chan Q

-Miato Sakura-chan

-Miko Katsumi

-Minako 324

-Mitcha

-Miss Rene

-Naguchan

-Pau

-S.L Shaoran Lover

-Saku-696

-Sakura Angelli

-Sakurita-Q

-Sashakili

-Serenity-Princess

-Sora angel

-Subaruchan

-Syaoran'n'SakuRocks

-Tsuki-Ra

-Valna

-Verde-melon

-Violet-potter

-Xime kstillo

-Yarumi-san

-YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li

-Zashi H.

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

NOTA: Si lees este fic y no estas en la lista de agradecimientos ó.o es porque no estoy agradeciendo por este fic XD…estas son mis gracias especiales a quienes se que me han leido y me leen…Cuando los reviews son anónimos a veces son autores que simplemente no quisieron firmar con su verdadero nik y capaz y pongo el nik de un anonimo y es uno de los que tengo en la lista tambien. Esos nombres de arriba son de personas registradas en fanfiction (y ese es su nik de autor) que me tienen en su lista de alertas y favoritos (Ojo, no estoy presumiendo que me lean, ni nada por el estilo, tuve que decirlo asi para que sepan porque estan esos nombres en agradecimientos, y es porque son los nombres que aparecen en mi lista de quienes te tienen en favoritos y en alerta de autor)

Mis Gracias:

Les estoy eternamente agradecida a todos quienes me lean, quienes no me tengan en sus favoritos, no importa, con que me lean es más que suficiente, ese es mi gran regalo de navidad de ustedes para mí, que me lean, muchas gracias por todo y que disfruten la navidad en compañía de quienes los aman y quienes ustedes aman. En esta fecha olviden por favor cualquier problema, y déjense llevar por el amor de los demás y sean felices, espero que esta navidad este llena de amor, alegría y sonrisas en sus hogares.

Se despide atentamente: Magdalia Daidouji


	13. Juntos

¿Quien Cree en el Amor?

Magdalia Daidouji: Konnichi-pu mina-san! X3, XD no he actualizado este fic en casi un mes pero aquí estoy de nuevo para actualizarlo. Muchas gracias por su paciencia.

Nota: Me parece que termino este fic en el próximo capitulo.

¿Quien Cree en el Amor?

Capitulo 13: Juntos

Había sido su sueño poder tener al joven empresario a su lado…había alcanzado el limite de las fantasías cuando pensaba que el llegaría el día en que el siquiera podría sentir algo por ella. Pero…al parecer no todo había sido un sueño…tal vez no…porque justo ahora le correspondía en sentimientos de "amor".

Después de su reciente desmayo había sido llevada al hospital, donde el pequeño lobo le había propuesto al fin lo que cualquier chica enamorada querría escuchar. Le propuso noviazgo… si…noviazgo, un "compromiso" informal…pero quizás, con el pasar del tiempo, lo informal pasaría a formal trayendo felicidad para ambos…tal vez.

Despertó temprano al siguiente día ya en su casa, como el desmayo no había ocasionado ninguna consecuencia, podría ir a trabajar con tranquilidad….solo había una pequeña duda…un misterio por resolver… ¿Cómo actuaría?...después de todo, ahora era la secretaria de su novio.

"Syaoran…lalala…Syaoran…"-cantaba la castaña alegre mientras corría con energía entusiasta hacia su tocador por un peine.

"Lo lamento, Yinxy. ¿He estado actuando extraño desde ayer, ne?... Lo que pasa es que… Syaoran me pidió ser su novia… ¿¡Puedes creerlo?... por eso estoy mas feliz que de costumbre, lamento si te asuste Yinxy"-decia la castaña viendo por el espejo que tenia el tocador, el reflejo de su gata que momentos atrás le había mirado con ojos de extrañeza e incredulidad.

La bella gata siamesa dio un leve maullido que en palabras hubiera querido decir "No te preocupes", y salto hacia el sofá que había al lado de la cama, seguro para acurrucarse y tomar una larga siesta en lo que Sakura regresaba del trabajo.

Por otro lado, sucedía un poco diferente en el lujoso departamento del joven Li.

-En el Departamento de Syaoran-

El chico ya estaba apunto de salir de su departamento para irse a trabajar…lo cual sin duda era extraño pues esa no era la hora de entrada para los altos empresarios como el…si no para el personal de intendencia, personas de papelería y secretarias.

"Alguien vendrá a cenar esta noche, Tobby…no hagas desorden, nos vemos"-decia Syaoran mientras miraba con algo de amenaza al canino para que comprendiera que en su ausencia ninguna travesura se haría y todo en orden dejaría.

Salio de su departamento, subió a su elegante auto negro y se dirigió a la empresa Fukari…aun parecía extraño que quisiera llegar a esa hora.

-En el apartamento de la joven Kinomoto-

"¡Yinxy, ¡Ya me voy, ¡Regresare mas tarde!"-se despidió alegremente la castaña de ojos esmeralda, salio de su apartamento, cerro con llave y se dirigió a la esquina de la calle a pedir por el taxi que solía tomar cada mañana.

"¡Taxi!"-gritaba la castaña alzando su mano viendo pasar algunos autos amarillos que sin duda eran taxis, pero parecía que en esos momentos se había vuelto invisible y nadie le escuchaba pues nadie se detenía a llevarla.

"Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde… ¡TAXI!"-decía Sakura comenzando a preocuparse, sus cejas marcaban el gesto de preocupación y su mano se alzaba tan alto como pudiera…pero aun así la capa de invisibilidad seguía puesta sobre ella pues ni un taxi paraba, todos parecían estar llenos.

Ningún carro paro…excepto uno…y no era un taxi…era un bello automóvil color negro…uno que la flor de cerezo reconocía con mucha facilidad pues sin duda este era un auto muy peculiar.

"…Syaoran"-dijo ella quedando con su boca abierta y sus ojos totalmente abiertos a lo largo y ancho con toda la facción de sorpresa en su rostro…jamás hubiera imaginado que el llegaría a ese lugar y en ese momento…por ella.

El ambarino bajo del auto luciendo su traje de ejecutivo que lo hacía ver impresionantemente todo un galán.

"Buenos días, Sakura"-saludó Syaoran caminando hacia ella quedando frente a frente… aunque fueran novios, eso no le quitaba su gran sentido de respeto y formalidad, pues era algo que se le había inculcado desde niño

"¡Buenos días, Syaoran!"-saludo ella colorándose de rojo, inclinando su abdomen hacia delante rápidamente en manera de respeto. Su corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente, los nervios comenzaban a consumirla…no sabia que hacer…ni siquiera tenia una idea del porque el estaba hay.

"Vamos, te llevare"-dijo el sonriendo levemente comenzando a sentir el rosado en sus mejillas que comenzaban a hervir como era costumbre.

"Hoe…No te preocupes, Syaoran…esperare a que un taxi me lleve. Lamento mucho haberte preocupado… por eso viniste…lo lamento"-dijo ella levantando su abdomen nuevamente, mirándole a los ojos con algo de vergüenza, mientras que sonreía tiernamente.

"… Y-Yo…no tienes porque disculparte… yo quiero llevarte…"-decía el ambarino mientras formaba una cómica expresión de vergüenza en su rostro sonrojándose al principio pues la castaña había descubierto que estaba hay por ella (aunque había otra razón por la cual estaba tan temprano) y después tornándose serio en su decisión de llevarla con el.

"S-syaoran…yo…estaré bien"-fue su ultima decisiva respuesta, no dejaría que la llevara, se sentía como un cargo mas, y lo peor es que tenia el sentimiento de que eso era solo por que ahora eran novios…simplemente se sentía como una carga.

"Entonces, nos veremos mas tarde"-respondio Syaoran finalmente, con sus ojos un poco mas serios, incluso mas profundos que de costumbre, esa mirada penetrante hizo sentir miseria a la castaña por un segundo.

El pequeño lobo regreso a su auto, subió en el, no espero mucho tiempo, pues sabia que Sakura no se retractaría de la decisión ya tomada y arranco el automóvil dirección a la Empresa Fukori, lugar en donde la flor de cerezo ya debía estar presente, pero por obstinada llegaría un poco tarde.

"Syaoran me miro muy serio… ¿Lo habré ofendido al no ir con el?... ¡Tal vez cometí un error muy malo!...S-soy una novia…muy tonta"-dijo la castaña mordiendo su labio inferior con tristeza e inseguridad de si misma.

Jamás había tenido un novio, no podía llamar novio al amigo de su hermano: Yukito, que cuando ella tan solo tenia 7 años, le había pedido ser su novia pero como solo como un juego.

Había rechazado a todos los chicos que le habían pedido cita por que ninguno le daba la confianza que ella buscaba, ni el sentimiento que ella necesitaba…hasta que encontró aquel día en la empresa en la que había sido aceptada como secretaria, a un joven que su sola presencia le robaba el aliento, porque tenia eso que a ella le faltaba…la madurez , seriedad y encanto que la complementaban…por ello se había enamorado de el…lucho por tenerlo…y ahora que lo tenia…sentía que volvía su relación pedazos.

"¿Se habrá molestado conmigo?"-se pregunto Sakura por ultima vez, mientras sentía que las lagrimas querían salir de si… hasta que su parte mas alegre de si, aquella que destacaba por ser optimista y no rendirse ante cualquier obstáculo, detuvo el flujo de las lagrimas.

"L-llegare y le pediré una disculpa a Syaoran…si, eso haré"-dijo ella comenzando a sonreír en una manera tan propia de ella. Con su mano derecha, tallo aquellos sollozantes ojos para limpiar todo rastro de lágrimas y en tan solo un segundo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad…después de todo, tenia que llegar a tiempo al trabajo…para dar una disculpa.

"¡TAXI!"-grito la castaña ahora alzando ambas manos con todas sus energías, cautivando la atención de uno de los taxistas que iba de paso por lo que freno en la esquina donde estaba Sakura de pie y la tomo como pasajera.

"¿A dónde desea ir, señorita?"-dijo respetuosamente el conductor viendo por el retrovisor el bello rostro del cerezo sonreír

"A la empresa Fukori, por favor"-respondio ella con algo de alegría.

"Entendido"-dio por ubicado el lugar y rápidamente dio vuelta derecha para llevar a la castaña a la empresa en la que esta trabajaba en un modo más rápido a través de un atajo.

Unos diez minutos más conduciendo y ya estaban frente a las puertas del gran edificio, empresa de importancia internacional: Fukori, donde grandes empresarios, como el novio de esta ingenua secretaria trabajaban. Sakura pago su cuenta rápidamente pues había recordado que estaba tarde, y más importante, tarde para dar su disculpa.

Entro rápidamente al edificio corriendo, al parecer solo habían llegado los trabajadores de papelería, y empleados como ella, lo que significaba que aun estaba a tiempo para estar en su escritorio. Subió los pisos acostumbrados por el elevador hasta llegar al suyo. Vio que todos sus compañeros ya estaban en sus escritorios, algunos corriendo con papeles de un lugar hacia otro, pero eso ya era algo normal en ese lugar. Supuso que Syaoran debía estar solo dentro de su oficina, pues pensaba que siendo el único empresario que había llegado tan temprano, solo podría estar en su despacho. Y así sin pensarlo un poco mas, ni preguntar o tocar la puerta, corrió con prisa hacia la oficina del ambarino.

"¡S-Sakura espera!"-grito Tomoyo al ver como la castaña iba con tanta decisión hacia el lugar del pequeño lobo. Más Sakura no alcanzo a escuchar el grito de su compañera vecina de escritorio además de amiga confidencial y entro a la oficina.

"H-hay una junta…"-dijo Tomoyo con algo de temor y preocupación al ver como la castaña había entrado pareciendo no tener la mas mínima idea de lo que pasaba allá adentro y en efecto, no la tenía.

-Dentro de la oficina del joven Syaoran-

Abrió rápidamente las puertas, con sus ojos cerrados por la vergüenza, pero aun con mucha decisión tomo aire para poder gritar lo siguiente.

"¡SYAORAN, LO SIENTO!"-gritó la castaña arrepentida con sus ojos cerrados, y el sonrojo viniendo a sus mejillas ignorando completamente cuantas personas habían delante de ella, incluyendo al jefe de la distinguida empresa: Fukori.

"_Huh…"_

"_..eh… ¿Quién es ella?"_

"… _¿es su secretaria?..."_

"_Que atrevida"_

"_Que vergüenza para el joven Li"_

"_Siendo interrumpido en tal manera"_

"_Debería ser despedida"_

"_¿Qué acaso no sabe llamar?"_

Fueron todos los murmullos que se escucharon entre altos ejecutivos que estaban sentados en una gran mesa larga y de forma rectangular, cada espacio llenado por un o una empresaria, la mayoría haciendo comentarios en voz baja, pero aun audibles para el oído, sobre la aparición repentina de Sakura en tal importante reunión.

Al escuchar todo ello, la castaña abrió sus ojos con lentitud y temor de que su peor miedo en esos momentos fuera cierto y hubiera cometido una tontería más.

Los abrió y confirmo su miedo, frente a ella todos los ejecutivos tenían sus miradas como águilas al acecho sobre ella. Todos sentados, excepto el joven empresario Li Syaoran quien estaba al frente pues había comenzado a dar su exposición sobre unos temas financieros…pero ahora veía a la castaña con sorpresa...la mirada de ambos se cruzaron…pero Sakura no pudo soportarlo mas al seguir escuchando tantas voces murmurar como las arpías lo hacen y salio corriendo de la oficina.

Al encontrarse fuera del lugar, se sentó rápidamente sobre su escritorio, recargo su cabeza sobre el con todo el pesar del mundo y comenzó a llorar.

"Sakura…trate de advertirte pero no escuchaste. Esta junta se acaba de planear ayer por la noche de imprevisto, además estabas en el hospital no había manera de que lo supieras. Seguro el señor Li no quiso preocuparte llenando agendas y por ello no te informo. Esta junta era necesaria, no había ningún otro horario disponible por ello se llevo acabo muy temprano…lo lamento mucho, Sakura"-decia Tomoyo quien ya estaba a un lado de su amiga, acariciando sus cabellos castaños con cariño esperando reanimarla un poco.

"…Syaoran…debe odiarme"-respondio la castaña simplemente, mientras su tono de voz se comenzaba a perder pues la garganta se volvía débil cuando el llanto venia.

"El no lo hace, y estoy segura de que no lo hará, Sakura"-respondio Tomoyo por ultima vez, pues rápidamente recibió una llamada de su comunicador para atender otros asuntos en un piso superior, dejando a la castaña sola nuevamente.

Pensó que cuando la junta acabara todos saldrían y pasarían a su lado viéndole con reproche, que Syaoran esperaría a que todos se fueran para poder hablar a solas con ella y tal vez decirle lo mucho que le avergonzaba estar con ella.

"N-no quiero…"-comenzó a decir con tristeza y salio con prisa a tomar el elevador para bajar al primer piso y salir del edificio un momento, donde tal vez su mente se despejaría de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

Se sentó en la banqueta como si fuera una niña pequeña que esperaba a que su madre llegara por ella…y con tristeza levanto su mirada hacia el frente para ver a los autos pasar una y otra vez con rapidez, esperando que el tiempo pasara y la vergüenza al olvido se llevara.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-pregunto una voz por detrás haciendo a la piel de la castaña estremecerse con temor y vergüenza. Reconoció de inmediato la voz, y por la misma pena no se atrevió a mirar atrás…además sabía que era imposible que la junta ya hubiese terminado y eso le daba a deducir que el castaño había abandonado la junta por ella, haciéndola sonrojar fuertemente.

"…Lo siento mucho"-respondio la castaña mientras cerraba sus ojos arrepentida con el rojo adornando sus mejillas.

"No tienes porque disculparte…"-respondió el con madurez y algo de dulzura en su voz al hablar, sentándose en la banqueta justo al lado de la flor de cerezo.

"P-pero te molestaste conmigo…y además, arruine tu junta, Syaoran"-respondio ella por fin teniendo la valentía de girar su rostro hacia el viéndole de frente.

"…No me he molestado contigo y tampoco arruinaste mi junta…después de verte me sentí menos nervioso"-dijo el comenzando a sonreírle a la chica, intentando animarla, el no quería verla triste…a el no le importaba los errores que _no _había cometido…a el solo le importaba verla feliz.

"Syaoran…gracias… ¡Te prometo no volverlo hacer!"-dijo la castaña con decisión mientras su rostro se mostraba preocupado de que el ambarino le reprochara algo.

No necesitaba responder con palabras, le tomo por la barbilla con delicadeza y junto sus labios con los de ella en un beso que probablemente confirmaba que "todo estaba bien".

-Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: x.X waaa, yo se lo mucho que apesto el capitulo XDU no tienen que decirlo –recibe tomatazos- x.XU ouch! Ese dolio! X.x…muchas gracias por su paciencia x3 espero que en lo mas profundo de ustedes les haya gustado XDU .

-Agradecimientos-

Naguchan: Manita! Mutas gracias por el review! X3 nyaaa, yo salto contigo! XD jajaja, ya mucho salto muto salto XDU jaja, cuidate mucho manis, nos leemos luego!

Sakurita14: Hola Sakurita! Muchas gracias por el review! XD wahoa! Gracias por los comentarios, me han hecho sentir muy bien, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Oh, en cuanto a lo de cómo subir los capítulos, me parece que haré la respuesta muy grande si lo escribo aquí , así que si me puedes dejar tu mail, yo con gusto te mando uno explicándote como hacerlo si no es que ya conseguiste a alguien que te dijera x.X. Ojala hayas pasado felices fiestas tambien Sakurita, te deseo lo mejor! Cuidate mucho! Nos leemos luego! X3

Cynthia: Hola Cynthia! X3 ya actualize, ó,o me tardo mucho, lo lamento T.T. Muchas gracias por el review en verdad y estoy muy agradecida de tenerte como lectora X3 porque siempre me apoyas y eso yo lo aprecio mucho mucho…Gracias. Nos leemos luego cuidate mucho!

Sakura Ika: Hola Aiko-san! Muchisimas gracias por el review, te referias al fic de cartas al amor imposible o has sacado otro nuevo? O,o, espero contestes mi pregunta, muchas gracias por el review nuevamente, cuidate Aiko-san! Nos leemos luego! X3

Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe: Hola Hotaru! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review! XD que bueno que te haya gustado mi regalo jojojo x3, oh no te preocupes por ello, me alegra que leas la historia x3 XD claro si puedes dejar review no esta de mal jojojojo, Muchas gracias Hotaru-san! Nos leemos luego! Cuidate!

Basileia Daidouji: Hola Tocaya! (XD aquí en México nos decimos tocayos aquellos con el mismo nombre XDU, ne! Somos Daidouji! nOn) Muchisimas gracias por el review! X3 nya me da mucho gusto que lo hayas leido! Oh en cuanto a lo de T+E XDU nunca revelo nada atraves de reviews, habra que esperar al proximo capitulo x3U jojojojo. Muchas gracias Basileia Daidouji, Cuidate mucho, nos leemos luego!

Chouri: Hola Chouri! ó.o lo lamento chouri, creo que te mande un mensaje explicandote porque paso eso, pero te agradezco muchísimo que leas este fic en verdad, muchas gracias, nos leemos pronto Chouri! cuidate mucho!

Mao-Ayanami-pl: Hola Mao! Muchisimas gracias por el review! X3, si actualize lo antes posible XDU y otra vez como pude pero actualize. Nos leemos pronto Cuidate mucho Mao!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Malfoys! –te salto encima XD- muchisimas gracias por tu review! X3 y por el comentario, lo aprecio muchisimo como todos tus reviews X3, tu solo actualiza y me dices para ponerme a leer, no te fallo, promesa de autora-lectora XDU, nos leemos pronto! Cuidateme mucho!

Luna310: Hola Luna! Muchas gracias por el review! Me da muchisimo gusto leer que te haya gustado X3yup yup…XDU jajaja pues aun no lo saben todos, pero ya lo sabran, esto se va a poner grande! Ah si! Las malvadas gripas! XD justo ando agripada! Jaja XDU, gracias por el review Luna, te cuidas mucho y nos leemos pronto!

LAT2005: Hola Lat! X3 muchísimas gracias por el review! XD Si, yo me imagino asi a Sakura y me ataco de la risa jajaja XDU me encanta jugar con sus emociones muajajaja (Caen relámpagos) o,ó…XD nah, mentira, pero era un momento gracioso x3. Muchisimas gracias por el review, nos leemos pronto lat! Cuidate mucho!

Lady Noemí: Hola Lady Noemí! X3 espero hayas pasado felices fiestas! Muchas gracias por el review! Me da gusto leer eso, nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Subaruchan: Hola Subaruchan! Jajaja XDU pero se nos desmayo, ay Sakura XDU que haremos contigo?...podriamos tomar tu lugar 6.6 –silvando- ojojojojo y –tose- quedarnos –tose- con syaoran 6.6…XD nah jajaja. Muchas gracias nuevamente por tu review subaruchan! n,n…en cuanto al saludo navideño X3 no hay de que. Nos leemos pronto Subaruchan! cuidate mucho!

Sakurita-Q: O.O Sakurita-Q, El fic aun no ha terminado! XDU jajajaja. Hola, muchisimas gracias por el review! XDU bueno me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado como final jajaja XDU, muchisimas gracias por el review y tus deseos de buena fe! Nos leemos pronto!

Valna: Valna-san aparecio! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el comentario Valna! XD obviamente por el review, XD oh si syaoran es perfecto por eso lo amamos x3 jojojo, XD y Sakura muriéndose?...eso lo dejamos para otro fic owó jojojojo, mentira XDU no me cae tan mal la chica XDU jajaja, muchas gracias por el review Valna-san! Nos leemos pronto y cuídate mucho! X3

Zauberry: Hola Zauberry! X3, muchisimas gracias por el review! Me pone muy feliz saber que te haya gustado y gracias por el comentario, ya actualize y espero tambien haya sido de tu agrado x3 aunque me salio muy mal XDU, gracias! Nos leemos pronto, cuidate mucho!

Rei Tsukino: Hola Rei! Muchisimas gracias por el review, me da gusto que hayas leido la historia x3, XDU espero aun lo estes haciendo jojojojo, muchisimas gracias por el comentario lo aprecio mucho, Nos leemos pronto, cuidate mucho!

Undine: Hola Undine! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review, XDU que si ya va a terminar? Undine-san es adivina x3 nyaaa, si ya el proximo capitulo me despido de este fic, que XDU debio acabar cuando acabe drácula pero no pude ;.;U, muchas gracias por leerme undine, nos vemos pronto, cuidate mucho!

-fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: GRACIAS A TODOS! X3 quienes lean, lo aprecio mucho, XDU si dejan review los aprecio aun mas XD jajaja, mentira, aprecio mucho el hecho de que lean la historia, es suficiente, sin embargo que dejen reviews me anima mucho en verdad XDU si son una fuente de energia n.n. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic a quienes lo hagan! X3 y ya el final para el proximo capitulo!

Proximo fic a actualizar: Solo tres deseos.

Nos vemos pronto!


	14. El Fin

¿Quien Cree en el Amor?

Magdalia Daidouji: Konnichiwa! Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído este fic! Este es su ultimo capitulo y espero les guste, por cierto Muy Feliz día de San Valentín! X3

Nota: Drácula, Quien Cree en el Amor y La Princesa, son fics que su (Drácula que ya esta terminado) ultimo capitulo llevara por nombre "El Fin" por haberlos comenzado casi al mismo tiempo X3. XD así que por si después notaban esa similitud, aquí esta la respuesta.

Nota 2: Es mi fic… decido como las cosas pasan, porque viene de mi imaginación… jamás he aceptado ni aceptare ideas de otras personas, pero les agradezco aun así por querer hacerlo…lo mismo dije en mi fic de Drácula, no acepto ninguna clase de queja ni comentario de decepción ni de cómo les hubiera gustado mas, porque es en parte una falta de respeto hacia el autor (Desde mi punto de vista)…lamento sonar ruda cuando hago esta clase de notas, pero debo tomar seriedad porque se trata precisamente del ultimo capitulo de la historia y no se si sea importante para ustedes, pero para mi lo es, ya que le tengo mucho cariño a mis historias.

**¿Quien Cree en el Amor?**

**Capitulo 13: El Fin **

-Dos Años Después-

Ya dos años habían pasado desde que el noviazgo entre los jóvenes castaños había comenzado. En ese tiempo, el afamado empresario Li Syaoran conoció al verdadero amor, al darse cuenta que cuando pensó que había perdido a Meiling, creyó haberlo perdido todo…que nadie podría sustituirla ni juntar los fragmentos rotos de su corazón…pero se equivoco…ya que llego la persona que poco a poco, con todo el cariño y bondad que contenía se dedico a rehacer el corazón del ambarino y hacerle creer nuevamente en el sentimiento mas poderoso de todos…el amor. Y estaba seguro…que esa persona…definitivamente no tenía reemplazo…nadie podría igualarse a ella…y nada podría hacerle creer en el amor ciegamente como ahora ella lo hacía….de eso…ya no había duda.

-En el departamento del joven Li-

"¡S-Syaoran!... ¡Hooooeeee!"-gritaba Sakura quien se encontraba en la cocina del departamento, intentando hornear la cena, pero ya comenzaba a salir humo de la estufa, y eso definitivamente era algo de que alarmarse.

"¡Sakura, ¿¡Que sucede?"-llego el ambarino velozmente corriendo con suma preocupación .Vestía con sus pantalones negros de empresario y su camisa blanca pues recién había dejado el saco sobre uno de los sillones.

"¡Etto, ¡Lo lamento, ¡Yo…!"-trataba de excusarse, pero ya no podía hablar mas pues el humo ya se había extendido demasiado, entraba por su boca y había comenzado a cerrarle la garganta por lo que de inmediato puso ambas manos sobre su boca y nariz.

"¡Sal de la cocina!"-intentaba gritar Syaoran ya con su mano sobre nariz y boca…con la otra sujeto de un brazo a la castaña y la saco del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo pues veía que el humo le afectaba mas a ella que a el mismo. Tomo rápidamente un extinguidor que estaba justo cerca de la puerta de la cocina y sin siquiera mirar hacía adonde apuntaba guiándose simplemente por su memoria, apunto hacía donde creía se encontraba la estufa y dejo salir todo el gas posible del extinguidor para acabar con el humo y ahora fuego.

"¡S-Syaoran, ¿¡E-Estas bien?"-grito la de ojos jade esmeralda con preocupación, teniendo algunos problemas al pronunciar pues aun sentía algo de humo en su garganta.

"¡Syaoran!"-salió corriendo hacía la cocina al no escuchar respuesta…para que cuando estuviera apunto de entrar, la puerta de la cocina se abriera y la figura de un hombre un poco sucio y manchado por el gas que se convertía en "espuma", saliera y se topara instantáneamente con ella.

"¡Lo lamento!"- fue lo primero que grito al ver el serio rostro del castaño.

"Es mi tercera noche aquí y aun no puedo hacerte una rica cena…"-decía ella alzando su mirada hacía el pequeño lobo con cierta tristeza, un poco sonrosada por la vergüenza de no saber cocinar tan apropiadamente como lo deseaba.

"No te pedí que te mudaras conmigo para que me cocinaras…te lo pedí porque…"

"Para estar juntos…lo se… pero aun así…yo quería…"-decía la castaña con cierta tristeza mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo con timidez...solo quería ser una buena novia, aunque parecía querer tomar el papel de esposa.

Así es, después de dos años de amor, y de constantes reuniones en el trabajo del ambarino que le impedían ver con la frecuencia que deseaba a su flor de cerezo, le propuso mudarse a vivir con el, ya que Sakura vivía sola en su departamento…si ella realmente quería estar con el, entonces no dudaría en aceptar…y no lo hizo.

En ese tiempo le ofrecieron un puesto más alto que el de una secretaria, pero prefirió quedarse con el mismo trabajo, con el mismo jefe,…es decir…con su querido amor.

"Gracias…"-dijo repentinamente el castaño poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de la chica y aproximándose a darle un beso con ternura en la frente.

"Gracias a ti, Syaoran…llevaba muchos años viviendo sola…"-respondió Sakura con sus mejillas que ya comenzaban a brillar de rosa, pero no tanto como antes, cuando eran tan torpes en las cosas del amor y conquista, sin embargo ahora la vergüenza había logrado desaparecer poco a poco…sin embargo, con la timidez que llevaba la persona de cada uno, era imposible hacer que esas mejillas no se volvieran a tornar rosas.

Yinxy, la gata siamesa que pertenecía a Sakura se había mudado al departamento también, y al escuchar el comentario de la castaña, giro su mirada con ofensa hacía la chica y dejo un maullido en representación de su disgusto salir.

"¡Y-Yinxy…! ¡N-no me refería a ti!...Y-yo…hablaba de vivir sin ninguna otra persona…"-decía Sakura intentando justificar su previo comentario en el que había parecido ignorar la existencia de Yinxy en su vida, pero no era eso…ella había querido decir que llevaba muchos años sin la compañía de alguien que la quisiera.

El pequeño lobo simplemente sonrió con ternura al escucharla y le vio con ojos de querer.

"Tomoyo me había ofrecido antes vivir con ella…pero…ahora que se va a casar, me seria imposible. ¡Pero estoy muy feliz por ella, ¡Por fin podrá estar con la persona que mas quiere, por siempre! ¡Ah, casarse debe ser muy bonito, ¿Ne, Syaoran?"- decía la flor de cerezo con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, llena de emoción al hablar de la boda próxima de su mejor amiga Daidouji.

"C-ca-a-sars-e…s-si, c-claro…"-decía Syaoran completamente nervioso, esta vez los nervios parecían haber regresado a como antes, pues estaba rojo en su totalidad, y se había hecho un trabalenguas al hablar ya que…su querida novia había mencionado el tema que el mismo estaba teniendo problemas en entender, decidir, y manejar…_matrimonio._

"¿Syaoran?"-pregunto el cerezo con extrañeza, siempre tan distraída a las razones mas obvias.

"E-eh lo mejor será…irnos a dormir ya…mañana es viernes y t-tengo que cerrar un trato con la compañía Iroku y tu entras mas temprano al trabajo así que…"-fue la extraña y algo cortante respuesta de Syaoran hacía la flor de cerezo.

"¡Hoe, ¡Es verdad, ¡Mañana tienes junta en la empresa Iroku!... entonces, tienes razón, lo mejor será dormirnos ya…muy buenas noches Syaoran"-dijo la castaña con ternura, recordando que era cierto y su jefe tenia una importante reunión de negocios al día siguiente en donde se firmaría un trato con otra compañía.

Con dulzura, puso sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño y le dio un beso de buenas noches en su mejilla derecha, le sonrió con ternura dejándolo un poco embobado como solía hacerlo y se fue directo a la habitación que Syaoran le había dado.

"Sakura…"-susurro en voz no audible al verla caminar con gracia y felicidad hacía su habitación hasta verla entrar en ella.

Decidió seguir su propio consejo y prefirió irse a dormir de una vez antes que se hiciera mas tarde y corriera el riesgo de tener mal sueño al desvelarse.

Una vez que ya estaba dentro de su habitación se paro frente a un espejo alargado que tenía y se vio en el con suma seriedad… comenzaba a desabrocharse su camisa pues ya iba a cambiarse por una pijama para poder dormir cómodamente. Se quitaba la camisa con lentitud porque se encontraba pensante, y cuando te encuentras realizando una acción que no concuerda con lo que tu mente esta pensando te vuelves un poco lenta, distraída y quizás torpe.

Levanto su mirada nuevamente hacía el espejo y hablo consigo mismo.

"Casarse…"- dijo el aun observando su reflejo…pero en el propio espejo al mencionar la palabra casarse el rostro de la castaña venia a su mente y le hacía sonrojar porque la relacionaba con la palabra…así es, estaba pensando en matrimonio o casamiento si así prefieres llamarlo, con esa persona especial…Sakura.

Entonces recordó un consejo, sabias palabras de un colega, que en el momento le hacían molestarse un poco, porque era muy orgulloso.

" 'Si no se lo dices ahora, ¿Cuándo lo harás?'… 'Ella no te esperara por siempre'… 'Tomoyo me ha dicho que Kinomoto-san le habla mucho del matrimonio y de lo lindo que debe ser y sabes lo que eso significa, Li', 'Si se lo vas a proponer hazlo ahora' 'Se que no volverás a encontrar alguien como ella' 'Asi que no te tardes mucho, además ya estas envejeciendo'"- decía Syaoran frente al espejo con tono de fastidio mientras repetía las palabras que le había dicho su amigo empresario Eriol Hiragizawa, el futuro esposo de Tomoyo.

"¿E-envejeciendo, claro que no Syaoran, ni siquiera has llegado a los 30 años, y luces muy joven y a-apuesto y…"-decía Sakura quien recién había abierto la puerta del habitación del castaño logrando escuchar la ultima frase "además, ya estas envejeciendo", pero cuando vio al ambarino girarse hacía ella y vio su camisa que estaba algo desabrochada se pinto de rojo rápidamente y se giro hacia otro lado con vergüenza.

"¡L-Lo lamento, ¡D-debí haber tocado, ¡S-solo venía a d-decirte algo p-pero…! ¡Hoe, ¡Lo siento!"-dijo la de ojos jade esmeralda ya de espaldas hacía el castaño pidiendo eternas disculpas. Syaoran sonrió levemente ante la vergüenza que veía en Sakura, y volvía a abrochar su camisa rápidamente.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes"-dijo el y camino hacia ella por detrás, hablando con un tono de voz aun serio como siempre lo tenia, pero al hablar hacía ella sin duda, se podía notar diferente…mas dulce…mas enamorado.

"¿Qué ibas a decirme?"-pregunto el de ojos ámbar, pues Sakura le había dicho que había ido a su habitación para decirle alguna cosa.

"Iba a decirte…Buenas noches otra vez…y que te quiero"-dijo la flor de cerezo con dulzura aun dándole la espalda al chico, con su cabeza algo baja, pero con ojos y labios que derrochaban ternura al ver y hablar.

"Yo también te quiero"-ya no les era tan difícil decirlo, y lo hacían mas seguido, pero sin embargo, sus oídos nunca se cansaban de escuchar esas palabras y su boca de decirlo…porque eran sus sentimientos, y siempre pensaban que la mejor manera de dejarle en claro a esa persona su sentir era diciéndolo con palabras quizás breves, pero llenas de verdad.

Al escucharlo, una sonrisa de agradecimiento se pinto en su rostro y se giro hacia atrás para poder ver de frente a quien vivía en su corazón.

Se vieron con su conocida ternura y se abrazaron con cariño…simplemente no podía existir otra persona en el mundo de la que disfrutaran tanto al abrazar, al escuchar, al hablarle, y al besar.

"Buenas noches"-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras terminaban el abrazo y ella se retiraba a la habitación en la cual le correspondía dormir.

"Eso es…mañana se lo diré"-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cerraba su puño con decisión…ya lo sabía…simplemente estaba algo asustado…pero el conocía a su corazón…y por fin aceptaba que haría a Kinomoto Sakura…su esposa. Claro, siempre y cuando la castaña aceptara…ese era la parte terrorífica de la propuesta… ¿Lo rechazaría?...habría que verlo.

Mientras el castaño ya se encontraba en cama, ahora cambiado en su pijama y entre cobijas pensante en lo que haría el próximo día, la esmeralda se encontraba en su cuarto, teniendo una conversación telefónica con su confidente amiga.

"¿Se lo has estado insinuando?"-preguntaba la voz frágil de Tomoyo por el otro lado de la linea.

"Etto…eso creo…es que…no quiero que el piense que yo…"-decía Sakura comenzado dejar arder sus mejillas.

"¿Qué quieres casarte con el? ¡Como va a pensarlo si para estas cosas son igual de despistados, Sakura! ¡Jojojo!. No debería darte vergüenza, hay muchas parejas de novios que hablan sobre que pasaría si se casaran, también podrías hacer eso con el joven Li y quizás…"-comenzaba Tomoyo a dar sus siempre útiles consejos haciendo que las mejillas de la castaña se pintaran aun mas rosas.

"¡Hoe!... ¡M-me daría mucha p-pena!"-dijo la flor de cerezo ya con su voz temblando del nerviosismo al imaginarse la escena.

"Vamos, Sakura. No pierdes nada con intentarlo…"-decía Tomoyo con ternura hacía su tímida amiga.

"T-tienes razón…tal vez me ayude…que suerte tienes Tomoyo, vas a casarte el próximo mes… ¡estoy tan feliz por eso! Creo que sería mucho pedir que Syaoran pensara en pedirme matrimonio…ay pero que cosas digo, el esta muy ocupado como para pensar en eso…"-dijo Sakura, sonriendo con algo de tristeza, probablemente desanimándose un poco…pero era muy gracioso, ver como ninguno de los dos enamorados tenía ni la mas remota idea de compartir el mismo deseo.

"Todo saldrá bien, Sakura. Ya es hora de dormir. Hasta después"-se despidió atentamente la secretaria Tomoyo Daidouji tratando de darle algunos ánimos a su mejor amiga que era muy inexperta en esas cosas.

"Buenas noches, Tomoyo"-respondio Sakura y ambas cortaron comunicación al colgar el teléfono.

"Syaoran…"

"Sakura…"-dijeron ambos por su lado, ya en cama, dispuestos a dormir, pero no sin antes decir el nombre de la persona mas valiosa para ellos, dando por ultimo un suspiro de amor y así quedaron dormidos en profundo sueño.

Así que esta sería para los castaños, una aventura en el amor diferente a cualquier otra…en verdad, totalmente distinta.

Después de varías horas de sueño el despertador sonó en la habitación de Sakura, siendo exactamente las seis de la mañana. La castaña era una chica que gozaba de la siesta así que su subconsciente le pedía ignorar al escandaloso ruido que hacía el reloj y mejor quedarse a dormir un poco más en la tierra de los sueños donde podía llamar a Syaoran "esposo" cuantas veces quisiera.

El despertador continuó sonando… tal vez unos 20 minutos ya habían pasado…

"¡Sakura, ¿Estas bien, ¡Se te hará tarde!"-decía el ambarino tocando la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, quien al escuchar esa voz definitivamente despertó.

"¡HOE, ¡SE ME VA A HACER TARDE, ¡SE ME VA A HACER TARDE!"-gritó ella rápidamente con sumo alarme y vergüenza de ser algo perezosa, dio una vuelta mala y cayo al piso de golpe.

"¡Kya!"-gritó la castaña tirada en el piso sobandose pues le había dolido el golpe.

"¿¡Que paso?"-gritó con urgencia el pequeño lobo abriendo la puerta del cuarto de inmediato, pero al ver a su querida pareja en el piso sobandose tan cómicamente y todo por haberse levantado en tal torpe modo, dejo una sonrisa pintarse en sus labios pues sinceramente le causaba gracia.

"¡N-no te burles, Syaoran, ¡M-me dolió!"-decía ella avergonzada aun tendida en el piso viendo el divertido rostro del de cabellos rebeldes.

Dando una leve sonrisa de ternura, camino hasta ella se hinco frente a ella y la tomo en sus brazos cargándola como si ella se hubiese roto una pierna y no pudiera caminar…o quizás estaba ensayando para la boda.

"¡S-syaoran!... ¿A-a donde me llevas?"-decía ella algo sonrosa y sorprendida en sus brazos mientras solo podía sentir como salían de su habitación.

"A desayunar"-respondió el empresario girando su mirada baja hacía ella sonriéndole levemente…definitivamente, era un encanto de hombre.

"¡Hoe!... ¿H-hiciste el desayuno?"-preguntó Sakura dejando a sus mejillas sonrojarse, ya que los dos días pasados, por su mal habito de levantarse tarde no había desayunado con el, ninguno de los dos se preparaba el desayuno…hasta hoy.

"Si…"-dijo el ambarino con una sonrisa frágil. Nunca le había preparado un desayuno a alguien, más que a Meiling, pero ella era quien se lo pedía pues sabía que cocinar era una de las grandes habilidades del empresario. Pero esta vez…sin que alguien se lo hubiese preguntado, se levanto a la misma hora que su querida, y preparo un desayuno para ambos y así por fin almorzar juntos.

"Muchas gracias…"-respondió ella con cierta timidez, pues no había alguien que no hubiera sido su padre u hermano que le hubiera hecho un desayuno antes.

Después de traerla cargando como novia saliendo de la iglesia en brazos del esposo, al llegar a la cocina con cuidado la bajo de sus brazos sentándola en la silla que estaba frente a la suya…y ahí, frente a los verdes y ambarinos ojos se encontraban un par de deliciosos hotcakes.

"¡Que delicia!"-se expreso con encanto Sakura observando los redondos panecillos.

"Gracias por la comida"-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a comer del quizás simple pero sin duda riquísimo desayuno que el castaño había preparado para ambos.

Mientras comían había algo de silencio… solo probaban sus alimentos y cada uno por su lado pensaba un tema del cual hablar. Aunque a ambos les vinieron cosas muy similares a la mente.

'Si no se lo dices ahora, ¿Cuándo lo harás?'… 'Ella no te esperara por siempre'-vagaban las palabras de Eriol en la mente del de ojos ambar mientras tomaba de su jugo.

'No debería darte vergüenza, hay muchas parejas de novios que hablan sobre que pasaría si se casaran, también podrías hacer eso con el joven Li'-y por la cabecilla de la flor de cerezo las palabras de Tomoyo pasaban una y otra vez.

Pero… ¿Quién cedería primero?

"Etto…S-Syaoran… ¿T-te has preguntado q-que p-pasaría si nos casáramos?...jaja, ¿Dónde crees que viviramos?...Si tuviéramos u-una h-hija m-me gustaría llamarla S-Sayo"- dijo la castaña tratándose de armar del mayor valor posible, incluso se le había salido una risa nerviosa, simplemente disimular su nerviosismo no era algo tan fácil, menos tartamudeando en ese modo. Pero cuando el castaño escucho la palabra "hija", se tuvo que poner la mano sobre la boca para no escupir lo que estaba tomando, ya que ese comentario que se lo había llevado por sorpresa.

"¡EEEK, ¡SE NOS HACE TARDE!"-dijo Syaoran quien realmente no estaba dando lo mejor de si para no ser tan obvio al evitar responder las preguntas, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba pintado de rojo de pies a cabeza hacía su habitación para darse una ducha rápida y vestirse.

"Syaoran… ¿M-me evito?"-se pregunto ella al quedar sola en la cocina, avergonzada por haber hecho esas preguntas y por no haber obtenido respuestas…ni siquiera una.

Pero prefiriendo no herirse a si misma haciéndose dicha pregunta y recordando que debía estar en su trabajo en media hora, se levantó aprisa de su asiento y salio corriendo hacía su habitación a darse una ducha con toda la rapidez posible, y a cambiarse a la ropa que usaba de secretaria.

Pasando 15 minutos mas, es decir justo el tiempo que le quedaba a la castaña para llegar al trabajo, simplemente corrió por la copia de llaves del departamento que le había regalado Syaoran y se aproximo hasta la puerta, ya estaba apunto de partir.

"¡Sakura, ¡Espera!"-gritó el ambarino ya vestido con su traje de empresario, haciéndolo lucir aun mas galante. Llego corriendo hasta donde la chica de ojos verdes, de pie frente a ella.

"¿Sucede algo, Syaoran?"-preguntó Sakura con ternura girando su mirada hacía el.

"¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?"-hizó la pregunta de todos los días el joven Li.

"Estoy segura. La última vez que me arrepentí, termine pasando una vergüenza muy grande…pero ya no lo haré…no te preocupes, Syaoran"-dijo ella entrecerrando sus ojos mientras le sonreía dulcemente y así espontáneamente, sin esperárselo, las manos del castaño se pusieron en sus mejillas y aproximo sus labios a los de ella con cariño hasta encontrarlos y tocarlos suavemente con todo el amor que en sus besos cabía. Separaron sus labios por un momento solo para verse a los ojos con esas miradas de querer, para que en el siguiente segundo volvieran a cerrarlos y juntaran sus labios en un beso una vez más.

"Siempre tan repentino"-decía Sakura con gracia al verle a los ojos ya cuando el beso había terminado.

"…Ya es hora, o llegaras tarde"-dijo Syaoran con algo de ternura recordándole que ya era hora de irse a la empresa.

Se sonrieron por última vez en esa mañana, ya que al siguiente momento la castaña ya estaba a bordo de un taxi que la llevaría a su trabajo diario en la empresa Fukori, donde con gusto trabajaba para el hombre más exitoso en Japón.

Minutos mas tarde, ya se encontraba la flor de cerezo en su escritorio, abrió su laptop y comenzó a registrar todas las citas que Syaoran tenía para el día siguiente y para ese mismo día pues llevaba diferentes registros en distintas maquinas y todos los debía tener actualizados.

Giro su mirada con ternura hacía su lado derecho donde el escritorio de Tomoyo se encontraba vacío, pues su mejor amiga se encontraba viendo preparativos para su boda…el vestido.

"Buenos Días, Kinomoto-san. Luces muy feliz el día de hoy…pero también triste, ¿Sucede algo?"-se escucho repentinamente una voz varonil que traía a tierra los sentidos de la flor de cerezo y la hacían girarse hacía el dueño del a voz…Eriol Hiragizawa.

"¡Hiragizawa-san, ¡Buenos días!...E-etto yo…n-no sucede nada, en verdad. ¡Por cierto, ¡Muchas felicidades!"-respondía el cerezo felizmente recordando que tenía al futuro esposo de su amiga frente a ella.

"Muchas gracias… De nada… ¿Y cuando será tu boda?"-pregunto Eriol con su sonrisa misteriosa que deseaba provocar intriga en la castaña.

"¡HOE!... ¡Y-Yo…! ¡Y-yo no…! ¡Syaoran y yo…!"-ella misma no sabía siquiera como explicarse pero sin duda el tono rojo en sus mejillas si lo sabia, pues solo tenías que verlo para saber que estaba avergonzada.

"Me tengo que ir, Kinomoto-san. Fue un placer saludarla"-dijo Eriol con ternura y continúo su camino.

Las palabras del joven de ojos azules, no hacían mas que quedarse grabadas en la cabeza de la castaña, recordando lo que había sucedido esa mañana cuando había mencionado el matrimonio… se sentía muy mal de solo pensar que ella no lo lograría.

Después de algunas horas más de trabajo, estando en unos cuantos minutos de ocio, por curiosidad, primera ocasión que lo hacía en la empresa…desde la laptop entro a la conocida sala de chat que desde dos años no visitaba.

_**Yinxy-cerezo **Bienvenido a Nuestra Sala de Chat. _(Hasta el momento no parecía haber nada interesante)

_Ha entrado al Chat: **Tobby-Lobo **_(Ahí era donde las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes)

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: ¿Syaoran?

**_Tobby-Lobo _**dice: ¿Sakura? (Dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: ¿Dónde estas:S

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: En la empresa Iroku. La reunión aun no comienza y traje la computadora conmigo… ¿Estas en Fukori, cierto?

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: ¡Si: )… etto… por favor, no pienses que estoy descuidando las cosas, solo tengo un poco de tiempo libre y por eso…yo…etto…no quiero que pienses mal de mi : (

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: No lo haría. Esta bien… fue bueno que ambos pensamos en lo mismo.

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: ¡Es verdad: )

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: Ah…Sakura… ¿Quisieras ir a cenar hoy conmigo?

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Me encantaría. (Dejo una gran sonrisa pintarse en su rostro al ser invitada a salir)

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: De acuerdo. Pasare por ti al departamento a las 9. Aun tengo negocios que cerrar.

**_Yinxy-cerezo_** dice: Mucha suerte Syaoran, te quiero mucho.

**_Tobby-Lobo_** dice: Yo también, nos vemos más tarde.

**Yinxy-cerezo** dice: Hasta mas tarde.

**Tobby-Lobo** ha abandonado la Sala de Chat

Y al verlo salir del chat con una sonrisa y ojos enamoradizos dejo un suspiro salir de si y cerró el chat por completo regresando a trabajar, un poco distraída pues en su mente retenía la pregunta de que usaría esa noche.

El resto del día no podía hacer otra cosa mas que pensar en Syaoran, en lo tanto que lo amaba y deseaba estar siempre con el. Por parte del castaño las cosas no ocurrían muy diferentes, estaba ya en su segunda junta y realmente no estaba prestando toda la atención del mundo pues su pensamiento lo abarcaba Sakura…y el pequeño regalo…que tenía desde hace meses para ella…y que hasta ahora, por fin, ese día daría. Ya lo había tenido planeado por algunas semanas y sin embargo no se había atrevido…porque el miedo era muy grande.

Sakura salió mas temprano de su trabajo ese día, además tenía el perdón, pues el señor Li no estaba, y aparte ella tenia que estar de vuelta en casa para arreglarse y estar lista para su cita.

Siendo ya las ocho de la noche, se encontraba en el departamento, viéndose al espejo ya vestida, luciendo un hermoso vestido color rosa que parecía ser de gala. Veía el reflejo de sus verdes ojos en el espejo…y se preguntaba a si misma…si ella era suficiente para el.

"Syaoran es la persona…a quien mas amo…solo quiero estar con el y verlo feliz…es lo único que quiero…quizás pedir que el quisiera hacerme su esposa sea un sueño muy lejano…por eso…solo quiero verlo feliz"-decía ella con dulzura reflexionando sobre lo mucho que amaba a ese castaño como para obligarlo a hacer algo que tal vez no quería hacer…pero….ella no estaba enterada de lo mucho que el deseaba hacerla su esposa.

Las nueve de la noche dieron, y ni un minuto tarde y ni un minuto antes, ahora el coche rojo de Syaoran estaba afuera del departamento, había llegado por ella.

Traía sus llaves y podía abrir la puerta, pero quería tener la sensación de que iba a la casa de su novia y debía tocar la puerta así que de ese modo lo hizo. Con apuro la joya esmeralda salio corriendo haciendo que algunos de sus cabellos se desordenaran pero no le quitaba ni una pizca de su belleza. Y al abrir la puerta…

"S-sakura…luces hermosa"-decía el ambarino maravillado al ver a su dulce novia lucir mas radiante que de costumbre, pero por supuesto que el no se quedaba atrás, porque aun luciendo un traje negro, no dejaba de parecer el hombre mas apuesto y galante que había sobre el planeta.

"G-gracias… tu también luces muy bien"-halago ella sonrojándose levemente al alzar su vista para toparse con la de el joven empresario.

"¿Nos vamos?"-pregunto Syaoran y coloco su brazo en posición de ser tomada y así fue. La llevo hasta el coche, le abrió la puerta, se comporto como el caballero y hombre que siempre era y manejo hasta el restaurante.

Minutos después…

-Dentro del Restaurante-

Habían llegado al mismo restaurante en el que justamente hacía dos años había hecho la pequeña pero aun así sorpresiva propuesta de hacerla su novia. Los meseros nuevamente confundieron a la pareja con una de casados haciéndolos sonrojar terriblemente.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa pequeña, solo para dos personas que disfrutaran de una exquisita cena o quizás una velada. La sillas estaban de frente, solo la pequeña mesa los separaba.

"Señor Li, es siempre grato que nos acompañe con su esposa, un gusto verlos. ¿Qué van a ordenar?"-dijo el mesero llegando a la mesa de los castaños.

"Para empezar solo una ensalada, por favor"-dijo Sakura el comienzo de su orden…solo una muy ligera ensalada.

"Déme lo que ordene ella"-fue la orden de Syaoran, y así dos ensaladas estaban en camino.

Músicos estaban cerca, la mayoría tocando violines cerca de las parejas, lo que mas deseaban ambos es que no llegaran con ellos o definitivamente sus mejillas serían las más rojas en la historia.

"Me dio mucho gusto que me invitaras, hace mucho que no salíamos"-dijo Sakura sonriéndole con ternura al castaño algo nostálgica pues debido al trabajo del empresario podían haber semanas en las que duraran sin salir…y lo mas doloroso es cuando podían pasar algunos días sin verse.

"Lo siento…es mi trabajo, yo…"-intentaba excusarse el ambarino hasta que vio pasar a un florista frente a el…y casualmente paseaba solo por las mesas que estaban cerca de la del ambarino. Llevaba al menos unos 5 ramos de rosas…pero uno era muy especial.

Syaoran trago saliva al ver al florista…incluso comenzó a ponerse pálido…si el florista estaba ya hay, significaba que era hora de realizar su pequeño plan.

"¿Syaoran?"-preguntó con extrañeza la castaña.

En el momento el ambarino comenzó a balbucear… por fin había llegado el día, ya era la hora, era el momento, solo necesitaba algo mas de valor. El muchacho que llevaba las flores vendiendo giro su mirada hacía Syaoran y le hizo una mueca…probablemente significaba que era tiempo de hacer el plan.

Porque si no lo hacía en ese momento…no lo haría nunca.

"D-Disculpe …quiero una rosa"-dijo Syaoran llamando al florista que sin esperarse ni un segundo corrió hacia el pequeño lobo con los ramos de rosas…miro a todas ellas con picardía pero agarro una en especial. Una muy particular.

Syaoran saco algo de dinero y se lo entrego al muchacho y por fin tenía la rosa en sus manos. Estaba muy nervioso y esperaba no equivocarse.

Sakura comenzaba a reír con nerviosismo, pues siempre le apenaba que le comprara flores.

El pequeño lobo con cuidado de no mover aquella flor tan bruscamente, la acerco un poco a su nariz y olio su delicado aroma…aunque ese no era el verdadero propósito.

"Huele muy bien…t-toma…es para ti"-dijo Syaoran quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no temblar, y paso a las manos de la castaña la rosa…una preciosa flor roja.

"Muchas gracias, Syaoran"-decía ella con ternura y sonrojo hacía el ambarino ignorando el secreto que guardaba la rosa.

"Er-en verdad huele bien"-si la castaña no se atrevía a oler o mirar el botón de la flor todo el plan iría hacía abajo. Así que con esa insinuación por parte del pequeño lobo quien intentaba ser lo menos obvio posible…logro que Sakura…finalmente al acercar su rostro a la rosa notara el regalo que escondía.

Justo en el botón de la rosa, es decir en su centro, tratando de estar un poco escondido pero aun visible, un precioso anillo de compromiso relucía ahí…adornado con bellos diamantes era simplemente una hermosura…era solamente…la propuesta.

"S-s-syaoran…ah…ah…"-estaba en total desconcierto y no podía quitar su vista de la joya… ¡Realmente era un anillo de compromiso!

"…Yo…"-su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza, y se contenía tanto por no desmayarse. Pero al girar su mirada hacía el frente para topar con la del ambarino se llevo la mas grande sorpresa…la verdadera propuesta, aquella que salía de los labios.

"Sakura… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"-y esta vez no tartamudeo, la miraba con seriedad, pues esa no era mas que la propuesta mas importante y mas difícil que había hecho en toda su vida.

"Yo…"-le parecía imposible creer que eso le estuviera pasando…era mágico.

"Esta bien si tu no…"-

"Yo…amare ser la señora de Li"-respondió la castaña que tenía sus mejillas ardiendo en un modo tierno y avergonzado mientras veía como los ojos del ambarino se abrían grandes ante la respuesta.

"Gracias, Sakura"-respondió Syaoran sonriendo dulcemente hacía ella…por fin…ya estaba decidido…ya solo habría que poner una fecha y se casarían.

"¡Te amo, Syaoran!"-grito mas que contenta la castaña poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de muchos que le rodeaban pero parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo…solo sentía el deseo de decirlo y con la mayor felicidad del mundo.

Al ver que la flor de cerezo se aproximaba con prisa hacía su asiento, se puso de pie, y sus labios le recibieron de inmediato pues sellaron la propuesta de matrimonio con un tierno beso.

Muchos comenzaron a aplaudir pues se habían dado cuenta que aquello había pasado porque le había propuesto matrimonio así que felices le aplaudían a la feliz pareja que se besaba con tanto cariño sin importarles la presencia de los demás solo disfrutando de ellos dos.

"Como me gustan los finales felices"-dijo una voz frágil que ocupaba una de las mesas del restaurante, que se encontraba cenando con su pareja.

"Son un poco lentos…pero eso solo lo hace mas divertido"-afirmo la voz de hombre que pertenecía al futuro esposo de la chica.

"Me alegra que hallamos podido ayudar en el principio, ¿Ne, Eriol?..."-dijo Tomoyo con ternura entrecerrando sus ojos al sonreír hacia el empresario.

"Así es. Menos mal que nosotros pudimos manejarlo… ¿Qué tal si…hacemos boda doble?"-sugirió Eriol con picardía, logrando risas aun mas traviesas por parte de la de ojos azules que reía al imaginar las expresiones de ambos castaños si les pedían realizar su boda junto a ellos.

Pero fuera de eso…

"Te amo, Sakura"-fue la ultima respuesta por parte del castaño…la primera vez que decía "te amo" en tanto tiempo…las palabras que venían del hombre que alguna vez no creyó en el amor, pero debo decirles algo…el corazón es muy frágil, se rompe y se junta otra vez…solo tienes que tener cuidado con la persona que elijas porque podría romperlo, e igual debes saber a quien elegir para juntarlo. Pero siempre pese a todos los obstáculos habrá amor…no importa cuantas veces lo vayas a negar, y si por soltero ya te has pensado quedar…porque el amor llega y no avisa cuando…solo llega…se va…pero si en verdad es amor…regresa.

Y ahora….

¿Quién Cree en el Amor?

-Fin del fic-

Magdalia Daidouji: x.X dios santo, perdonen en el atraso, pero esta semana ha sido muy ocupada para mi y bueno si no les gusto ya saben no me lo digan XD.

Nota:

1.- Este fic no tendrá su epilogo, acaba así, con la propuesta de matrimonio, y bien todos sabemos que pasara después por simple lógica: una boda.

2.- No me dejen comentarios de cómo les hubiera gustado que pasara por favor, respeten que es mi fic.

Sabiendo esto pueden dejar review.

Muchisimas gracias a todos quienes hayan leido esta historia, su apoyo vale mucho para mi en esta historia y en las demas y por ello agradezco a

-Agradecimientos-

Angel of the Watery

Aome-sango1

Arameciz

Coolis17

Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe

Daulaci

Dreams kokoro

EmmaRiddle

Erika Rivas

Fairy in Blossom

H3CH1C3R4

HanaKT

Juna-chan

Kaoru de yuy

La-sakurita

Lady esmeralda

Leilawood

Luna310

LUNITA NEGRA

Mayela

Miato Sakura-chan

Naguchan

Oogami Souma

Pily14ccs

Rei Tsukino

Sakura Ika

Sakurita-Q

Satsuki Ikada

Syaoran'n'SakuRockz

Tomy-chan

Xime kstillo

YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li

Yurikagome

Anglik Djilah

Arinayed

Chouri

Isis Temptation

Lil 'kitten

Mooki

Rei-iak-masafield

Rerry

Saori-Luna

Terjar

Met-chan

Kai

Asceisks

Li Maha

Akira Tokugawa

Micaela

Lat2oo5 alma errante

Megumi-chan

Rocio Bernal Espiritu

Cintia Aranda

HOSHI

Mao Ayanami pl

Doremi3

Hermione I

Oishi Girl

Cynthia

Undine

Shiriko Sakura

Lady

Frush

Zauberry

Valna

Subaruchan

Lady Noemi

Malfoys red-haired lover

Basileia Daidouji

ParvatiP-Patty

Itzia-Hime

Akira Chinty

Nardu-chan

Ale

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: Que como los puse? XD que no estas en los agradecimientos, las personas arriba son personas que tienen en su lista de favoritos y alertas a la historia de Quien Cree en el Amor, sin embargo estuve tomando de los reviews de los capitulos, nombres registrados para ponerlos en los reviews, y algunos anonimos que se quienes son XD no pongo a la hora de los capitulos finales agradecimientos tanto hacia reviews anonimos porque a veces son personas registradas que no quisieron poner su nombre y puede que este repetido en la lista de arriba una persona que en realidad uso dos nicks, el registrado y el anonimo x.X por eso, muchas disculpas si no estas en la lista, pero me parece estar o no en la lista no tiene mucho que ver XD para mi todos los que leyeron el fic se los agradezco hasta el infinito, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

SI! WAHU! TERMINE OTRO DE MIS FICS!

-sale corriendo con su capa de "yo amo a syaoran" y la bandera de japon-


End file.
